


Гипнодорм для сомнамбулы

by Mlle_Lucille



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Ballet RPF, Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Ballet, Bisexuality, Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 61,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlle_Lucille/pseuds/Mlle_Lucille
Summary: Традиционно многословный и малосюжетный текст о датском балетном танцовщике Хеннинге Кронстаме, о его отношениях с семьей, друзьями, любовником Францем Герстенбергом и самим собой. Смесь реальных фактов и фантазий: на самом деле Кронстам едва ли тесно общался с Константином Патсаласом, хоть они наверняка были знакомы друг с другом; Кирстен Симоне - все же гетеро, а не би; Кронстам ставил "Жизель" в сезоне 1989/90, а не в 1988/89. Присутствуют отсылки к другим моим текстам о Бруне и Патсаласе - "Скелету сильфидного крыла", "Отстрелу экзотических птиц", "Натюрморту с птичьей костью". И разумеется, всевозможные прямые и скрытые цитаты откуда попало.





	1. Все минус Мета

В доме было очень страшно жить. Вслух об этом не скажешь, и он молчал, он улыбался уклончиво, когда его расспрашивали о родителях, о детстве, о том, каким он был, каким ощущал себя - раньше, пока не вырос. Зачем вам слушать о страшном, давайте лучше переведем разговор на что-то безопасное и милое, на балет, нет ничего милее и безопаснее балета: сильфидочки порхают, а принцы обрывают у них крылышки, как лепестки у ромашки, и гадают - любит или не любит, и роняют сильфиду-ромашку наземь, понимая, что не любит, нет, не любит, и слепнут от обиды, танцуют в темноте, пока не умрут от разрыва сердца, от разрыва аорты, позавидуйте им, вот прекрасная смерть. А его мать умерла от передозировки снотворного: ее выпустили из лечебницы - в пятый раз? в шестой? теперь и не вспомнить, ее выпустили, но она знала и все знали, что придется туда вернуться, и ее опять будут лечить, не понимая, что с ней такое, будут лечить наугад, тоже ощупью, в той же темноте, где танцевал принц, ее сын, она знала об этом и подумала - боже мой, что она подумала, как легко домысливать за нее, все же он кое-что у нее унаследовал, глаза, голос, смех, болезнь, и пытался понять, о чем она думала, когда шла в лес, когда расстилала на траве жакет, чтоб не простыть, не замерзнуть, вечер сырой, неприятно сидеть на мокром, все конверты надписаны и заклеены, бутылочка доверху набита таблетками, маленькими таблетками, которые так легко глотать одну за другой, как конфеты, но надо быть осторожнее, не то поднимется рвота, а ей хочется тихо лечь и уснуть, и никогда не просыпаться. И все-таки она измучила тебя, сказал Франц после похорон, она тебя выгнала, и это было жестоко. Конечно, она уже тогда была больна, и мне ее жаль, но мне еще больше жаль тебя, мой хороший, дай-ка мне руку, ты слишком бледен, мне кажется, ты сейчас упадешь. А он не собирался падать, он чувствовал, что все выдержит - похороны и все, что будет после похорон, он был сильнее, чем думал Франц, сильнее, чем все вокруг думали: такой хрупкий мальчик, щеки ввалились, какой удар для него, он сейчас заплачет от горя; он стоял рядом с Францем, держась за его руку, чем крепче сжимаешь пальцы, тем легче терпеть все это, медленную, растянутую боль вроде зубной, но не в зубах и даже не в сердце, а где-то в горле, плакать нельзя и нельзя отвечать, когда брат подошел к нему и выговорил тихо: она из-за тебя умерла, слышишь, это ты виноват, что она умерла, да, не кричи так, я все слышу, я знаю, что она из-за меня умерла. Или это сказала сестра: это ты виноват, это все из-за тебя, а брат вмешался и велел: прекратите оба, не вспомнить теперь, все запуталось, не распутаешь, и какая разница, кто что сказал, он был виноват, потому что мать любила его, мать умерла, прижимая к груди его фотографию, мать оставила записку ему одному - все остальные конверты пусты, ничего в них нет, ни прощания, ни любви. Они прилетели накануне, и отец встречал их в аэропорту, дурной знак, подумал он, увидев отца, о, лишь бы не было скандала, все непредсказуемы, не только мать, и сдержанный, рассудительный отец сейчас набросится на него, сейчас закричит, что Франц его развратил, и все обернутся: боже, как мило, но это старая история, Франц развратил его восемь лет назад, ничего интересного, пожалуйста, господа, идите себе, идите, и вы тоже, и вы. Франц спросил: что случилось, ты знал, что твой отец нас встретит, и он ответил, что ничего не знал, может быть, отец вообще не их ждет, может быть, какого-нибудь старого друга, должны же быть у отца старые друзья. Но отец ждал именно их, отец шагнул к ним и кивнул Францу, а его обнял и прижал к себе. И сказал: пойдем, мы должны ее похоронить. Никогда не забыть, как отец сказал это: пойдем, мы должны ее похоронить, и он понял, кто умер, и молча поцеловал отца в щеку, а Франц стоял рядом и смотрел на них, не лезть же с соболезнованиями, тут ничем не поможешь. Что случилось, когда она умерла? Но отец не ответил, когда она умерла, теперь все так хорошо устроено, холодильники в моргах, тело можно хранить очень долго, пока все не съедутся после каникул. Зимой умирать плохо, земля холодная, тяжело копать могилу, а летом умирать еще хуже, все отдыхают, либо жди, когда все вернутся, либо соглашайся, чтоб присутствовали те, кто есть, старики, паралитики, младенцы; лучше всего умирать в межсезонье, погода хорошая, и все на месте, все готовы одеться в черное и прийти на прощание, просьба не присылать венков, цветы приносите не белые и не желтые, а красные или розовые, покойная любила розовые цветы. Мы ждали, когда ты вернешься, сказал отец, когда вы оба вернетесь. Мы отложили похороны до тех пор. Теперь ты вернулся, и можно больше ничего не откладывать. Мы сожжем ее, она хотела, чтобы ее сожгли. Кремировали, зачем-то поправил Франц, невыносимо слово «сожгли», от него пахнет горелым мясом, как будто сжигают не мертвую, а живую. Мы ее кремируем, повторил отец. Все будет хорошо. Все было хорошо. Они ее кремировали. Они не поссорились, не переругались, они обещали звонить друг другу, присылать открытки на рождество. Все недоразумения стерла эта смерть, они снова были семьей, они все были очень несчастны. Все хорошо. Они ее похоронили. Какое облегчение, какое счастье, что она наконец-то умерла.


	2. Хеннинг плюс Франц

Они спали в разных комнатах с тех пор, как Франц предложил закончить с сексом: что-нибудь одно, сказал он, либо я сплю с тобой, либо я забочусь о тебе, я не могу быть для тебя и любовником, и опекуном, это уж чересчур, выбирай сам, что для тебя важнее. Нет-нет, мой дорогой, я не хочу сказать, будто не люблю тебя, я очень тебя люблю, но выбери какую-нибудь одну любовь, пожалуйста, не требуй от меня и того, и другого. Как жестоко, как похоже на Франца: нет-нет, мой дорогой, я не принуждаю тебя, выбирай сам, какой палец отрезать, нет, нельзя все спасти, придется тебе расстаться со мной-ночным или со мной-дневным, если не хочешь расстаться со мной вообще, потерять меня целиком. Будем благоразумны, мы же взрослые люди, не все ли тебе равно, с кем спать, так даже веселее: будем знакомиться в барах с хорошенькими и меняться друг с другом, меняться, а не изменять. Он согласился, что ему еще оставалось, и знакомился иногда с хорошенькими, и сталкивался по утрам с другими хорошенькими, которых Франц приводил к себе на ночь, и здоровался вежливо: доброе утро, очень приятно, у нас на завтрак омлет, вы любите омлет, прекрасно, а я люблю Франца, не воображайте, что имеете на него право, переспав с ним один раз или тысячу раз. Как ты себя ведешь, морщился Франц, мы же договорились, но прощал ему: он еще мальчишка, что с него взять, вырастет и поумнеет, а если не поумнеет - ему же хуже, мне не нужны дураки. А кто тебе нужен, Франц, я тебе нужен? - конечно, мой дорогой, стал бы я иначе возиться с тобой, а зачем ты мне нужен, лучше не спрашивай, я сам не знаю, что на это ответить, пожалуй, я люблю тебя, и ты очарователен, и мне хорошо с тобой, но я не хочу тратить на тебя слишком много сил, иди к себе, спокойной ночи. Иногда ему казалось - нет ничего унизительнее поцелуя на ночь, мимолетного прикосновения губ к губам: нельзя затянуть этот поцелуй, нельзя прижаться и обнять Франца, остаться рядом с ним, он гладил тихонько не руку, а рукав Франца, и послушно уходил к себе в комнату, спокойной ночи, можно не запирать дверь, ночью никто не придет.  
Франц пришел к нему после похорон матери, приоткрыл дверь, не постучав, и спросил: еще не спишь? - нет, не то, спросил: я тебе не помешаю? - снова не то, что же он точно сказал, ах да, уже поздно, отчего ты не спишь, тебе завтра рано вставать. Отчего он не спал, не принять ли и ему снотворное, у них в доме всегда были таблетки, много таблеток, но он не хотел засыпать, он вообще ничего не хотел сейчас, даже видеть Франца, но Франц сел к нему на кровать и провел ладонью по его лбу и по щеке, и он не посмел отвернуться и не посмел попросить: пожалуйста, уходи. Он смотрел снизу вверх на длинное, узкое лицо Франца; когда они только познакомились, мать восхищалась им, мать говорила: сразу видно, что он не простой человек, настоящую кровь ни с чем не спутаешь, и он красив, как любовник в кино, а через год она кричала: он тебя развратил, я этого так не оставлю, я пойду в полицию, боже мой, мама, он меня не развращал, он и не знал, сколько мне лет, я лгал ему, все началось с этой лжи, я один виноват, а он ни при чем, пожалуйста, не кричи так, я больше не могу. Еще несколько лет - и Франц станет совсем некрасив, станет похож на истощенного англичанина, но не рыжего, а светлого, что-то английское было в нем, это тоже, наверно, настоящая кровь, сколько всего намешано в этих жилах. Что за человек Франц - он не знал до сих пор, не простой, но все на свете сложные; неужели не хочется узнать, кто спит с вами рядом? хочется, но Франц больше не спал с ним рядом, не узнать, что он такое, можно спросить других, и он спрашивал когда-то, одни отвечали, что Франц очаровательный и веселый, повезло тебе, что вы встретились, другие отвечали, что Франц невыносимый, нечуткий, жестокий, не повезло тебе, что вы с ним встретились, уходи от него, беги от него, ничего хорошего ты от него не получишь, те, кто не любили Франца, всегда объясняли подробнее и длиннее, отчего не любят его, а он, выслушав до конца, говорил в ответ: наверно, вы правы, но я не хочу от него уходить, я его люблю, что ж, вольно тебе мучиться, делай, как хочешь, не уходи, но не жалуйся потом, что тебе с ним плохо. Он и так не жаловался, ему не от Франца и не с Францем было плохо, ему было плохо от себя самого, но что об этом рассказывать, все огорчатся, но не помогут, ничем тут нельзя помочь. Что такое Франц, не все ли равно, а что такое он сам, что-то ужасное, что-то такое, с чем трудно жить, а Франц живет, Франц о нем заботится, добрый Франц, а он неблагодарный. Он улыбнулся Францу и поцеловал его руку, приятнее все же целовать руку, а не рукав, притворяться, что у них все хорошо, они очень любят друг друга. Притворяться, что он очень любит Франца, но не страдает от этой любви, ничего не просит, ни на что не надеется, как легко было бы ни на что не надеяться, почему он до сих пор ждал чего-то, почему думал, что Франц чего-то хочет от него, Франц хочет его, нет, Франц совсем его не хочет. Франц снова погладил его по щеке и сказал:  
\- Я посплю сегодня с тобой, мой хороший, если ты не против. Мне бы не хотелось оставлять тебя одного.  
\- Это оттого, что у меня умерла мать, и ты боишься, что я этого не переживу?  
\- Это оттого, что тебе плохо, я надеюсь, ты не станешь говорить, что это не так.  
\- Как жаль, что у меня только одна мать. Если б их было много, и они умирали чаще, ты бы чаще приходил поспать со мной.  
\- Мы договорились, не забывай. Ты сам согласился.  
\- А теперь ты хочешь немножко утешить меня. Больше ничего не подействует, нужно что-то посильнее слов, верно? Хороший секс, Франц. Помнишь, в наш первый год, когда я врал тебе, что мне восемнадцать, а мне еще и семнадцати не было? Мы были у тебя дома, я подошел к тебе сзади, обнял и укусил, а ты обернулся и прижал меня к стене.  
\- Я не буду прижимать тебя к стене, я прижму тебя к кровати. Я соскучился, Хеннинг. Мне не хватает тебя.  
Взять бы его за ворот, нагнуть к себе и поцеловать, взять бы его за ворот и выставить вон, хлопнуть дверью и громко повернуть ключ: не думай, что ты можешь вертеть мной, как этим ключом, мы договорились, так и будет, иди к своим мальчишкам и не пытайся меня утешать, я справлюсь сам, я всегда сам справлялся; он лежал, не шевелясь, и ждал, что сделает Франц, и знал, что Франц нагнется к нему и поцелует, и прижмет его к кровати, попросит: лежи смирно, да, милый Хеннинг, лежи смирно, притворись, что ты уже мертв. Рот Франца пах жимолостью - это от зубной пасты, пах табаком - он стал больше курить, и все крепкие сигареты, уже не трубку, когда-то он курил трубку, он целовался, как прежде, ничего не изменилось за столько лет, за сколько лет, между прочим, и не приснилось ли им, что они перестали спать вместе, перестали быть любовниками, исключая двусмысленность, мало ли кто спит вместе мало ли с кем, под разными одеялами, на разных подушках, с демаркационной линией посередине, а они решили не быть любовниками, это другое; все-таки это мучительно - любить и отказывать тому, кого любишь, отталкивать того, кто любит тебя, ради чего быть целомудренными, неужели совокупления отнимают так много сил, но вслух не спросишь, потому что Франц рассердится и уйдет, так страшно, что он уйдет, тогда впору лечь ничком и умереть, замерзнуть насмерть, как замерзла мать, но не от слабости и не от снотворного, а от отсутствия любви. О чем ты думаешь, спросил Франц и взглянул на него подозрительно, о ком ты думаешь, так будет вернее, уж не хочешь ли ты, чтоб вместо меня был сейчас кто-то другой? Я не хочу никого, кроме тебя, я ни о ком не думаю, ложись, пожалуйста, мне завтра рано вставать. Он не посмел выговорить это вслух, он только улыбнулся и почувствовал, что его улыбка отвратительна, и весь он отвратителен и лжив, и жалок, и Франц не может его любить, и терпеть уже почти не может, Франц сейчас уйдет, спи, милый, мне завтра рано вставать, да и тебе, кажется, тоже; они оба встанут рано, как всегда, встретятся утром за завтраком и притворятся, что ничего не было этой ночью, ешь скорее, Хеннинг, мой милый, скажет Франц, ты опоздаешь в театр.  
Ну, пусти меня, сказал Франц сейчас и снял халат, потянулся и лег рядом с ним, под одно одеяло. Господи, Франц, как тебе не холодно без ничего, я бы не уснул без пижамы. Но ведь ты согреешь меня, мой милый, правда? Да и тебе пижама не понадобится, без нее удобней, дай-ка, я помогу ее снять. Ему было шестнадцать, он врал, что ему восемнадцать, он впервые остался ночевать у Франца и забыл дома пижаму, и признался в этом, лишь когда вышел из ванной, в красном халате Франца, куда делся этот халат, наверно, Франц его выбросил. Полно, мой милый, сказал Франц тогда, зачем тебе пижама, без нее удобней, а если ты боишься замерзнуть, то зря, я тебя согрею, ну, пусти меня. Как они провели ту ночь - ах, ужасно, не спали ни минуты, ах, прекрасно, не скучали ни минуты, но были наутро совсем разбиты, дремали за столом и ничего не ели, и не желали расставаться, так и держались за руки, пока не зазвонил телефон, пока мать не напомнила, что Хеннингу пора домой, теперь телефон молчит, матери нет на свете, а ему не пора домой, никто его не позовет обратно. Франц обнял его и медленно прижал к себе, провел ладонями по спине, по бедрам и заду, он вырос, но все так же худ, а Францу нравятся совсем молодые, вот в чем дело, Францу нравятся мальчики, узкокостные, нежные, хрупкие, а он постарел, ему двадцать три, нет, он повторил из какой-то книги: «старые, семнадцатилетние», но Францу семнадцатилетние и не нравились, это слишком опасно, однажды удалось выкрутиться, но в другой раз не удастся, гораздо удобней, когда мальчику двадцать три, и на нем нет пижамы, так легко сразу перевернуть его на живот и зайти сзади, поцеловать в затылок и вообразить кого угодно, кого-то незнакомого, который еще не успел надоесть.  
\- Мы будем что-нибудь делать? Я сейчас усну.  
\- Ты что-то принял?  
\- Ничего я не принимал. Боже мой, Франц, зачем ты все так усложняешь? Давай переспим, если хочешь, только не тяни.  
\- Я могу уйти, если я так тебе мешаю, - сухо сказал Франц.  
\- Ты мне не мешаешь.  
Впору расплакаться от тоски: ничего он не понимает, этот Франц, не хочет ничего понимать, я люблю его, а он думает, что он мне мешает, а он мне совсем не мешает, он меня мучает. Он закрыл глаза и поцеловал Франца вслепую, куда губы попадут, и все будет знакомо, когда-то он изучал Франца, исцеловывал - ужасное слово, но действие еще ужасней, - и Франц вздрагивал и жаловался, что ему щекотно, он и теперь вздрогнул и взял его за затылок, направляя, указывая - где целовать, в шею не надо, лучше выше, по впалым щекам, или ниже, по выступающим ключицам, но в шею не надо, это неприятно, все начинается с поцелуев, а потом берут бритву и пытаются махнуть наискосок; он знал все страхи Франца, он и сам боялся опасных бритв, острых лезвий, как странно, что мать не вскрыла вены, он бы выпил снотворное и вскрыл вены, чтобы наверняка, но и так получилось - наверняка, она умерла, ее похоронили, а он целовал любовника, из-за которого ушел из дома, разбил матери сердце, было бы что разбивать, он в конце концов и был виноват в ее смерти, но притворялся, что это не так, и просил: утешайте меня, любите, мне хочется умереть, и поэтому любите меня и не отпускайте, помешайте мне умереть, ничего он не просил, но крепче обнимал Франца и чувствовал его твердый член, и думал: как странно, а я совсем не возбужден. А ты совсем не возбужден, заметил Франц, мой бедный мальчик, так у нас с тобой ничего не выйдет. Он виноват, что у них ничего не выйдет, ничего не вышло, а Франц ни при чем, Франц хороший, а он дурной, он даже не человек, он дурная вещь, он должен тихо стоять в углу и ничего не просить, ни на что не надеяться, он все портит, пытаясь что-то изменить, на него и смотреть противно. Это бессилие от усталости, усталость от бессилия, выворачивай как угодно, он обхватил ладонью член и стал мастурбировать, ни о чем не думая, фантазии только мешают, нужна механика, физиология, чтобы кровь заполнила пещеристые пространства, повысилось какое-то внутрикавернозное давление, не все ли равно, что это значит, лишь бы встал поскорее, лишь бы Франц не повторил участливо: мой бедный мальчик, ты совсем не возбужден. Сам-то Франц уже хотел - не его, конечно, а кого-то недостижимого, но соглашался, так и быть, кончить в него, негодная замена, но сколько можно капризничать, еще скучнее кончать себе в руку, а недостижимый ляжет в постель завтра или послезавтра, Франц никогда не увлекался безнадежно, он не так глуп; он спросил нетерпеливо: ты готов? долго еще ты будешь возиться? и добавил: ложись на живот, так будет удобнее. Ложись на живот, так я не увижу твоего лица, забуду, что ты - это ты, нет, неправда, Франц не думал об этом, просто хотел, чтоб им было удобнее, он всегда заботился о Хеннинге, он никогда не делал Хеннингу больно, почти никогда, он осторожен, он очень хороший любовник, а Хеннинг дурная, неблагодарная вещь.  
Он лег на живот, лицом в горячую подушку, и вытянул руки в стороны, не надо его привязывать, он и так не шевельнется, не станет сопротивляться. Я тебя не узнаю, заметил Франц, когда это ты сделался таким безразличным, таким послушным, раньше ты вел себя совсем по-другому. Впрочем, неважно, я думаю, ты просто устал, лежи спокойно, я сделаю все сам. Как хорошо, что Франц все сделает сам, пальцы у него длинные и докторски ловкие, дирижерски точные, он знает, как размять и смазать, как вводить и брать, как трахать неторопливо, как трахать очень быстро, лучше бы побыстрее, так хочется прекратиться, уснуть и ничего не чувствовать, но придется еще несколько минут потерпеть, ничего страшного, ему ведь не больно, ему тоже приятно, он потом пожалеет, что все закончилось, попросит сделать снова - но Франц не согласится: одного раза достаточно, пора спать. Тебе нравится, Хеннинг, мой милый, тебе хорошо? - да, мне нравится, мне хорошо, я люблю тебя, Франц, не останавливайся. Он бы и не смог сейчас остановиться, он зашел слишком далеко, слишком глубоко, это милая шуточка, оправдание для недобровольного секса, я бы и рад прекратить все это, но жаль из тебя выходить, ты славный и узкий, потерпи, что тебе стоит, я скоро кончу, я и тебя заодно приласкаю, мне нетрудно, встань-ка на четвереньки, а то мне неудобно, вот так, умница, хороший мальчик, сладкий мальчик, я забыл, как тебя зовут. Нет, это несносно, это издевательство, а не утешение, тем более - не любовь, а Франц чудовище, просто бессердечный человек, и мать когда-то твердила: у него сердца нет, он тебя не любит, он тебя использует, а он не верил, он думал, она специально так говорит, чтобы их поссорить, а она была права, Франц не любит его, не любит, не любит. Все же он кончил и снова растянулся на животе, прижимаясь щекой к подушке, и почувствовал, что Франц целует его в затылок, и услышал: «умница, прелесть, сладкий мой мальчик», как отвратительны эти нежности, отвратительны капли спермы на бедрах и ягодицах, соитие тоже отвратительно, и каждая тварь грустна после него, он тварь и он печален. Он сказал:  
\- Ты хоть помнишь, кто я такой?  
\- Что за вопрос, - отозвался Франц, - я старше тебя, но пока еще не маразматик. С какой стати мне тебя забывать?  
\- И ты помнишь, как меня зовут?  
\- Допустим, помню. Тебя зовут Вильфрид, разве нет?  
\- Нет, меня зовут совсем по-другому.  
\- Что ж, значит, я перепутал. Бьёрн, тебя зовут Бьёрн, теперь я вспомнил.  
\- Меня зовут не Бьёрн. И не Кьёлд. И даже не Эрик, и не Нильс, и не Петер, и не Альбан, и не Себастьян, и не Андреас, и не Йон.  
\- И боюсь, даже не Ульрик. Перестань валять дурака, Хеннинг, это совсем не смешно.  
Я не валяю дурака, я действительно не помню, не понимаю, кто я такой, как меня зовут, где я сейчас. Он думал прежде, все будет легко и честно: родители, родственники, друзья, люди в театре поворчат и успокоятся, и каждый припомнит похожий случай, какую-нибудь незамужнюю тетушку, спавшую в одной кровати со своей подругой, какого-нибудь холостого коллегу, гулявшего под ручку с названым племянником, они встречаются чаще, чем кажется, эти тетушки, дядюшки, подруги и племянники, о них не принято говорить вслух, неприлично, уважайте тайну чужой личной жизни, но все знают, почему она не вышла замуж, почему он не женился, и уверяют, что все равно их любят, они очень милые, и наплевать, с кем они ложатся под одеяло. Но мать плакала и швыряла из окна его белье, книги, ножницы, но отец отказывался с ним разговаривать, переходил на другую сторону улицы, когда он шел навстречу, но брат говорил: ты псих, тебе надо лечиться, это ненормально - хотеть мужчину, это болезнь, но сестра злилась, что он не может уладить все тихо, непременно доведет до скандала, но в театре ему свистели вслед и шутили: у нас столько красивых девочек, вот, например, Хеннинг, а об Эрике шутить не смели, хоть и знали, что он такой же, как Хеннинг, ненормальный и хочет мужчин, и спит с мужчинами, но Эрика нельзя трогать, а Хеннинг сам нарывается, он уходил из столовой и ел на лестнице, сидя на подоконнике, и врал, что в столовой душно, а у него голова болит, лучше он здесь поест, здесь тихо и много воздуха, а если вдруг станет хуже, он примет аспирин, и тогда все точно пройдет. Вера поднималась по ступенькам и видела его, и не спрашивала, что он тут делает, а садилась рядом с ним на подоконник и закуривала, на лестнице разрешено курить, в студиях запрещено, она стряхивала пепел в бумажный пакет из-под бутерброда и повторяла со своим жестким акцентом, с прелестным русским акцентом, что еще чего не хватало - переживать из-за идиотов, из-за лицемеров, наплюй на них и обедай в столовой, они поймут, что бесполезно к тебе приставать, и утихнут, и в конце концов, если посмотреть повнимательнее, им просто завидно, что у тебя есть эта любовь, а у них нет, им тоже хочется чего-нибудь романтичного, не барона, так баронессы, а им ничего не светит, вот они и цепляются к тебе, все от зависти, малыш, и от страха, что их никогда не будут так сильно любить. Вздор, Вера, они вовсе мне не завидуют, они меня презирают, и наверно, правильно делают, и мне кажется, у меня уже нет никакой любви, Франц стал холоднее и равнодушнее, впрочем, об этом и Вере не расскажешь, незачем ее волновать, пусть она думает, что Франц по-прежнему любит его, защищает от большой нелюбви за дверью их дома, в холодном открытом пространстве, в дурном местном климате всё дожди, дожди, туманы, насморки и начатки душевных болезней, первые симптомы психической чахотки, от которой не спасают ни горные санатории, ни лекарства, ни пневмоторакс, мушки и мед. Он уверял, что все хорошо, он даже звал ее поужинать втроем с Францем в свободный день, нет, вчетвером с Хью, две пары - постарше и помладше, как будто она и Хью - его родители, и он привел к ним своего любовника, своего дорогого друга. К настоящим родным его не приведешь, только дед их и принимал, хмыкал участливо и усаживал рядышком на красном диване, наливал коньяк в маленькие рюмки, нарезал ломтями мясной пирог, они ели и пили очень просто, без церемоний, все же мы семья, ворчал дед, а Мета дурит и сама чувствует, что дурит, и ей стыдно, вот увидишь, все образуется, она признает, что была дурой, и извинится перед тобой, не падай духом, мой мальчик, возьми еще пирога. На обратном пути Франц спрашивал подозрительно: твой дед хоть понимает, что у нас за отношения, или считает, что мы просто очень хорошие друзья, то есть, если он так считает, это и лучше, зачем его волновать, но вообще-то противно, нельзя в его годы быть таким наивным, ах, Франц, не говори глупостей, дед все прекрасно понимает, он пока не выжил из ума; когда Франц выходил вымыть руки, дед наклонялся к нему и говорил тихонько: он тебя не обижает? если обижает, не терпи, не надейся, что он образумится, поверь мне, таких людей не переделаешь, любовь их не исправляет, одно спасение - вовремя от них сбежать, если он тебя обижает, не жди, что он раскается, сразу уходи, я тебе всегда помогу, рассчитывай на меня, он возражал: что ты, дед, Франц чудесный и очень спокойный, мы с ним никогда не ссоримся, и в самом деле, зачем волновать деда, пусть верит, что они никогда не ссорятся, пусть думает, что он, его внук, очень счастлив, должен же кто-нибудь быть счастливым в их ненормальной семье.  
Он встал с постели, чувствуя, что раздет не догола, а до костей, это гадкая нагота, как ни прикрывайся, легче не станет, и одежда тоже не спасает, он все равно беззащитен, кожа с него содрана, и все показывают на него пальцами: смотрите, какой урод с содранной кожей. Ты куда, в туалет? - и он ответил, раздражаясь: не в туалет, а в душ, я не могу уснуть, от меня пахнет, я весь в твоей сперме. Смени простыню, пока я буду мыться, сделай мне одолжение. Сам сменишь, сказал Франц, я пойду к себе. Я и не собирался спать у тебя, просто хотел тебя утешить. Спаси бог от таких утешений, спасибо за такие утешения, какое счастье, что мать уже умерла и не умрет во второй раз, и ему не придется вынести все это снова. Ты неблагодарный мальчишка, я мог бы и не возиться с тобой, нет смысла делать добро и получать упреки в ответ, но я люблю бессмысленность, я, в сущности, очень добр, когда-нибудь ты это признаешь, но разумеется, не сейчас, сейчас у тебя нервы расстроены, и я прощаю тебя за все, что ты говоришь, а простыню перестилай сам, я устал и пойду к себе спать. Ну и уходи, убирайся, я не просил у тебя утешений, я не просил у тебя объятий и поцелуев, и секс был отвратительный, хуже и не припомню, и я совсем не люблю тебя, я устал, оставь меня в покое, я задыхаюсь, когда ты лежишь со мной рядом, мне кажется, меня вырвет на пол и на эту проклятую простыню, если ты не уйдешь. Но это не выговоришь вслух, не посмеешь даже подумать, он прижал руку к горлу, сдерживая рвоту, и вышел из спальни, и услышал, как Франц сказал ему вслед: не притворяйся, тебя не тошнит, мы ели за ужином одно и то же. Но это не ужин, а что-то еще, желчь, горечь, горесть, гадость, в ванной он встал на колени перед унитазом, и его вырвало чем-то желтым, густым и кислым, голова закружилась, и он испугался, что сейчас потеряет сознание, упадет и заденет что-нибудь, и что-нибудь разобьет, сам разобьется вдребезги, будто стеклянный, кто его называл стеклянным мальчиком, может быть, Вера. Позвать бы Франца, но горло снова стиснуло спазмом, он раскрыл рот и сплюнул новый сгусток желтого и кислого, и подумал, что станет пустым и чистым, когда избавится от всего этого, и наверно, умрет, потому что желтое и мерзкое было не съеденным ужином, не желчью или желудочным соком, а им самим, и если он выблюет себя самого, то вряд ли выживет, очень хорошо, что он не выживет, ему нельзя, ему незачем жить. Его трясло и выворачивало наизнанку, господи, как много в нем - его, и во рту мерзкий вкус, желтый вкус, и желтый свет режет глаза, все вокруг желтое. А потом, он и не заметил, как это получилось, он не услышал шагов, - но Франц подошел к нему и прикоснулся к его плечу, и сказал тревожно: давай, я вызову скорую, мне не нравится, что с тобой происходит. Мне тоже не нравится, ответил он, не надо скорую, и тебе не надо здесь быть, иди спать.  
Франц сел на пол рядом с ним и взял его за плечи: я держу тебя, я с тобой, я тебя не оставлю. Как это похоже на Франца: сначала измучить, довести до слез или до смерти, а затем спасти и успокоить, и убедить в своей любви; нельзя ему верить и невозможно - не верить, когда он гладит ладонью по спине и греет, и шепчет, что сейчас все пройдет, не плачь, я с тобой, сейчас станет легче, ну, не плачь, мальчик мой, не плачь, это у тебя нервное, желудок не справляется со стрессом и страданием. При чем тут желудок, это совсем не желудочное, при чем тут страдания, он совсем не страдает, он смирился с тем, что мать умерла, он знал, что она скоро умрет, это все от усталости, от дурного секса, но не признаешься, что секс был дурной, легче свалить все на несвежий сыр, на размякшие помидоры, на вчерашнее молоко, съел что-то не то, хоть мы ели все одинаковое, но ты крепче, чем я, ты не заметил, а я отравился, как это глупо, как мерзко, не сиди со мной, это надолго, лучше иди спать. У него текло из носа, текло изо рта, красив, нечего сказать: глаза красные, лицо опухло, на ягодицах присохла сперма, он отвратительный, и от него плохо пахнет - рвотой и спермой, дурным сексом, и Франц непременно припомнит ему эту грязь, запах, судороги над унитазом, залитое слезами и слизью лицо, он представил себе, как Франц все это припоминает, как Франц говорит насмешливо: осторожнее с едой, а то опять проглотишь какую-нибудь дрянь, отравишься и будешь полночи стонать в уборной, - и его опять замутило, он опустил голову и заплакал. И почувствовал, что Франц обнимает его - отвратительного, грязного, плачущего, и прижимает к себе; он уткнулся в плечо Франца, в серый халат, и задохнулся от горя, и прошептал сквозь слезы, что мама умерла, а он виноват в ее смерти, он один во всем виноват, лучше ему исчезнуть, от него всем плохо, и Францу от него тоже плохо, он всем приносит несчастья, он проклятый, проклятая вещь.


	3. Плюс Эрик плюс Константин

\- Я очень любил Рудольфа. Мог бросить танец ради него, лишь бы быть рядом. Да, да, я всерьез думал о том, чтобы уйти в отставку и мотаться с ним по всему свету, никогда не расставаться. Стал бы кем-то вроде его мальчишек - знаешь, они собирают ему чемоданы, заказывают такси и авиабилеты, тапочки в зубах приносят. Я тоже мог бы приносить ему тапочки.  
\- Я думаю, ты преувеличиваешь, ты не настолько его любил. Хотя я об этом ничего не знаю.  
\- Вот именно, ты ничего не знаешь. Я любил его именно так и даже сильнее. Мне даже было приятно унижаться перед ним, сравнивать его с собой и повторять: я ничего не стою, я ничтожество рядом с ним, а он прекрасен, у него прекрасные ноги, а у меня палки, он великолепно танцует, а я уже старик, я никуда не гожусь, мне в могилу пора. Он смущался, но ему тоже это нравилось. И в конце концов меня стало бесить, что ему нравится, как я перед ним унижаюсь, и я стал унижать его, и поверь, это было еще приятнее. Тебе не понять, ты никогда никого так не мучил, ты хороший мальчик.   
\- Я не такой уж хороший.  
\- Чепуха, мне видней, ты лучше всех, кого я знаю. Иногда я думаю: в самом деле, почему мы с тобой ни разу не переспали? Стоило бы попробовать разок, как ты думаешь?  
\- Я думаю, не стоит, теперь уже поздно. Я слишком стар для тебя.  
\- Пожалуй.   
Эрик приходил под руку с чернявым мальчиком в узких джинсах: вот, знакомься, это мой друг Константин, профессор химии из Германии, что, поверил, я так и знал, все верят, а он никакой не профессор, а танцовщик, и не из Германии, а из Греции, вернее, из Канады, а химию он изучал когда-то, лучше не спрашивай, сколько ему лет, он все равно соврет, он стесняется своего возраста. Впору им позавидовать - они кажутся такими влюбленными, и нечему завидовать, Эрик тяжелый человек, хуже Франца, трудно жить с ним и любить его, вот и этот чернявый мальчик не выдержит и сбежит, куда ему деваться, ах, в том-то и дело, что некуда деваться и некуда бежать, из смолы так просто не выбраться, смола застывает, и через миллиард лет кто-то берет ее двумя пальцами, смотрит на свет и говорит: ах, как прекрасна любовь, как прекрасна смола, в которой влюбленные задохнулись. Но пока они были беспечны и живы, улыбались и щебетали по-английски, как ученые скворцы, и он сидел с ними третьим и чувствовал себя одиноким, ужасно старым: все друзья его разлетелись, Франц его не любит, да, все любовники его оставили, и в мире, пожалуй, нет для него любви, он может лишь сидеть и слушать утомленно, как другие воркуют и жалеют вслух, что нельзя им поцеловаться, но почему же нельзя, пусть целуются сколько угодно, не стесняются, он не будет мешать, он просто уйдет; он не уходил, и они принимались говорить втроем о самых прекрасных и легких вещах, о чем-то воздушном, хорошо бы - не о балете, но придется в конце концов говорить о балете, что поставить, что посмотреть, где станцевать. Как жаль, что ты порвал ахилл, как жаль, что я отказался от классики, как жаль, что он поздно начал, не верь ему, когда он рассказывает, будто начал в семнадцать, он врет, он начал в двадцать, и ему сейчас больше лет, чем ты думаешь, но он молодо выглядит, и его никто не принимает всерьез, ты тоже не принимай, и отчего бы нам не станцевать вместе в паване, я хотел с Рудиком, но не вышло, и к лучшему, пожалуй, как скучно Рудика убивать, а с тобой было бы интереснее, ты бы убил меня, довел до гибели, право, я бы очень хотел с тобой станцевать, даже сильнее, чем с Рудиком, как жаль, что тебе не хочется станцевать со мной. А ему не хотелось, он отказывался вежливо и чуть-чуть отодвигался, не замечая, что отодвигается, это самозащита, чем больше расстояние, тем легче ответить нет, а когда к нему подходили вплотную, загоняли в угол, он соглашался на что угодно, лишь бы ему не дышали в лицо; Эрик не загонял его в угол, не прижимал к стене, но от дурной привычки уже не избавиться, она, эта привычка, сама вот-вот избавится от него, и надо перевести разговор, все время надо переводить разговор, иначе не вынести все это: дым, алкоголь, голоса, людей, любовь, Эрика и его мальчика, боль, непрерывную боль внутри, за ребрами, не желудок, не сердце, а что-то инородное, что-то черное, комок или опухоль, которую не нащупать пальцами, не найти на рентгеновском снимке, и если усыпить его и вскрыть - все равно, врачи пожмут плечами и зашьют его снова, и объяснят: вы здоровы, у вас ничего нет. Это наследственное, его мать тоже носила в груди этот черный комок, тоже жаловалась, а ей объясняли, что у нее ничего нет, нет ничего физического, а с остальным разберутся, и разбирались так, что она сходила с ума, ее свели с ума, как с лестницы, и она выпила лауданум, нет, она выпила гипнодорм и легла на землю, и попросила не беспокоить, do not disturb, она крепко спала, и ее нашли и не смогли разбудить. Зачем его потревожили и разбудили, зачем его спасли, лучше бы не спасали, но он сам виноват, не удавился, не бросился из окна, даже вены не вскрыл, испугался крови, испугался высоты и удушья, вот и не сумел умереть. Кто из друзей Эрика бросился когда-то из окна, распахнул раму, влез на подоконник, ужасный ветер, так и сбивает с ног, вот и его сбил, смахнул вниз, все мы бумажные, и он бумажный, как же его звали, ах, не все ли равно, он исчез, и сам Эрик о нем не помнит, или притворяется, что не помнит: да, мы были знакомы, но имя его я забыл. Послушай, у тебя был друг, он покончил с собой в нюйорке, я так часто думаю о нем, нет, я лгу, я только сейчас о нем и подумал: говорили, что это несчастный случай, а не самоубийство, но тебе, наверное, лучше знать, потому что ты сам его лучше знал.   
\- Это было самоубийство. Крис был в депрессии, много пил и шагнул из окна. Зачем ты о нем, к чему тебе Крис? Мне казалось, о нем все забыли.  
\- Я не забыл о нем, я забыл его имя. Ну да, конечно же, Крис. Я так расстроился, когда узнал, что он умер.  
\- А я не расстроился. Я чувствовал, что с ним все плохо и будет плохо, но мне тогда было хуже. Я, знаешь ли, верил, что и сам скоро умру. И не смог с ним попрощаться, мне казалось, я не выдержу перелет. А если выдержу перелет, то не выдержу похороны. Вздор, конечно, я бы все выдержал. Ужасно, что я не попрощался с Крисом.   
\- И с Верой.  
\- Да, и с Верой. Довели ее до смерти, а потом пришли плакать и рассказывать, какая она была хорошая и как они все ее любили. Вот увидишь, с нами будет то же самое. С тобой-то уж точно, если ты не сбежишь отсюда, но ты не сбежишь. Тебя доведут, а потом похоронят с почестями и будут плакать и объяснять, как они тебя любили. Удирай, пока не поздно.  
\- Мне уже поздно, Эрик.   
Тот, кто бежит за море, меняет небо, не душу, или по-латыни, подражая не стилю, но горациеголосу, если был у него голос и он в самом деле существовал: caelum non animum mutant qui trans mare currunt, кем быть ему под перемененным небом, кому он там нужен; ему уже поздно, надо было раньше бежать, пока он не состарился, пока он танцевал и всем нравился, о нем мило писали ньоркские критики, все друзья Эрика, очарованные и очаровательные друзья, а он с ними не дружил, его приглашали все, кроме мистера-Би, не оттого, что он мистеру-Би не нравился, наоборот, очень нравился, но мистер-Би, верно, понимал его лучше, чем все остальные: я вас к себе не зову, мой дорогой, вы здесь не приживетесь, и аполлона я не хочу восстанавливать, а что еще вам подойдет - право, не знаю, у нас не играют, у нас только танцуют, а вам, дорогой мой, - не обижайтесь на меня, не думайте, что это дурно, - вам будет скучно только танцевать, и в конце концов вы расстроитесь, а я расстроюсь оттого, что вам плохо и скучно у нас, и ничего хорошего не выйдет. Мистер-Би прозорливее всех, проницательнее: ничего хорошего не выйдет, если он переберется за море, вслед за настоящими беглецами закричит, что выбирает свободу, не нужны ему стабильность и пенсия, остров амагер и театр на королевской площади, дышать ему нечем; да вот беда, дорогой мой, вам везде нечем дышать, и воздух здесь не легче, чем там, на покинутом острове, и вы здесь не приживитесь, послушайте мистера-Би, вы нигде не приживетесь, и вам везде плохо, стоит ли мучиться сильнее, чем вы мучаетесь сейчас, возвращайтесь-ка лучше домой, к вашему Францу, к вашим друзьям, к вашей Вере, ах, она умерла, как жаль, что она умерла. Смог бы он рассказать Эрику, как ему пусто без Веры, смог бы он объяснить Эрику, что с ней все кончилось, странно, что балет не кончился вместе с ней, с ее исчезнувшими записными книжками, забытыми уроками, неверными учениками, нет, Эрик не понял бы, не сумел бы понять, он не любил Веру так, как любили ее другие, нет никаких других, даже Кирстен ее предала, и значит, Эрик не любил ее так, как любил ее он, как любил ее я, так точнее всего, а если нет любви, не стоит и пытаться рассказывать и объяснять, и мальчик тоже ничего не поймет, он вовсе никогда Веру не видел, он слишком молод, он новый, у него новые учителя.   
Ты думаешь, он меня любит, спросил Эрик, когда мальчика не было рядом - куда он исчез, отчего они остались вдвоем, где они были, поднимались куда-то по лестнице, и никто не обгонял их, никто не спускался им навстречу. Ну откуда же мне знать, Эрик, я ничего в этом не понимаю, мне кажется, он тебя любит, по крайней мере, он выглядит влюбленным. Он меня не любит, сказал Эрик, он очень старается, но меня нельзя любить, потому что я его мучаю. Я всех мучаю, и меня нельзя любить, и он скоро не выдержит и бросит меня. А если не бросит, ему же хуже, я сделаю так, что он меня не переживет, а если переживет, то ненадолго. Я сделаю так, что он без меня жить не сможет. Так и Франц твердил: не надейся, что избавишься от меня, когда я умру, не думай, что сумеешь жить без меня, ты не сумеешь. Ты и года без меня не проживешь. Он споткнулся на ступеньке, потому что ему вдруг показалось, что Франц, а не Эрик, идет рядом с ним, надменно закинув голову, та же походка, те же худые плечи, нет, ничего общего ни в плечах, ни в походке, но тень Франца твердит: ты без меня не сможешь, не пытайся сбежать от меня, тебе же будет хуже, и протягивает руку, ловит его за локоть. Осторожнее, ты упадешь, сказал Эрик, поддерживая его, сломаешь себе что-нибудь. Хотя тебе нечего бояться, ахилл ты уже порвал, самое страшное случилось. Да, самое страшное случилось, но я не хочу ничего больше ломать, никуда падать тоже не хочу. И он тебя любит, твой мальчик, он к тебе очень привязан, это слишком заметно. Наверно, ты не так уж и сильно его мучаешь, как сам считаешь. Или ему совсем не мешает, что ты его мучаешь, не мешает тебя любить.   
Кто говорил то же самое Францу, говорил ли, должен был говорить: что ты, Хеннинг тебя любит, он очень к тебе привязан, и наверно, ты вовсе не так уж и сильно его мучаешь, не преувеличивай, и ему не мешает то, что ты его мучаешь, он очень привязан к тебе, вы очаровательны вместе, такая семейная пара. Но зачем Францу эти уверения в привязанности и любви, зачем ему знать, что никуда Хеннинг от него не денется, он и так все это знает, а если Хеннинг попробует бежать - ему же хуже, конвой шуток не понимает и стреляет без предупреждения, сначала по ногам, затем в голову, но чаще наоборот: сначала в голову, затем по ногам, кто рассказывал об этих порядках, и где эти порядки были заведены - о, конечно, не в нашей стране, в нашей мирной маленькой стране, где все уважают друг друга, все ненавидят друг друга, но прощают друг другу эту ненависть: надо как-нибудь уживаться, а если не нравится - ступайте прочь, мы вас не задерживаем (но конвой все-таки стреляет, не задерживает, а стреляет). Здесь дурной климат, облака растянуты на трех иглах, на шпиле часовой башни, на витой верхушке церкви всех святых, на других шпилях, верхушках, иглах и крестах, дождь льет с утра, и ветер гонит мокрые листья, и выворачивает зонт наизнанку, ломая спицы и руки, ну как можно здесь жить и не повеситься, в сыром воздухе, под низким небом, осенью темнеет с трех часов, все включают лампы и твердят, что ах, как уютно пить грог из толстых кружек, заедать имбирными пряниками, мечтая о рождестве, лжецы, лицемеры, нет ничего уютного, от пряников болят зубы, от грога болит горло, и рождество отвратительно, никуда от него не деться, всюду его отмечают, хорошо бы уехать туда, где нет рождества, в Китай, может быть, или в Советский Союз, и вернуться, когда все закончится, когда разберут елки и выключат иллюминацию, и вздохнут: вот и день прибавляется, скоро весна. Дождь стучал по стеклам, они встали на площадке у батареи, глядя в окно на магазэн дю нор, огромное здание оплывало и таяло в электрическом свете, все это ненастоящее, декорации на картоне, когда-нибудь они совсем размокнут, их снимут и поставят что-нибудь другое, церковь напротив театра, конкурирующую организацию, или маленький, симпатичный бордель. Мне всегда холодно в Дании, проговорил Эрик, и всегда у меня что-нибудь болит, и мне кажется, всегда идет дождь, как на Венере, а солнце появляется раз в семь или в десять лет, а если с неба не льет, то просто сыро и ветрено, как ни одевайся, все равно замерзнешь. Не понимаю, как люди доживают здесь до старости и умирают сами, от естественных причин, а не перерезают себе горло. Они привыкают, ответил он, у них хорошая пенсия, внуки, они играют в шахматы, выращивают розы, иногда даже танцуют, жизнь удалась, и незачем перерезать горло. Это как в тюрьме: когда ты свободен, ты не понимаешь, как можно быть несвободным, существовать в тюрьме, под замком, подчиняться правилам, подвергаться унижениям, и не перепилить себе запястья в первую же неделю. А когда ты в тюрьме, то не понимаешь, зачем умирать, когда добавили пятнадцать минут к прогулке, разрешили брать книги, принесли передачу, а в ней - что-то вкусное, зачем умирать, если можно лежать на койке и есть хлеб со сливочным маслом. Любая жизнь приятна. Или когда смертельно болен и знаешь, что не вылечишься, а все равно не пытаешься покончить с собой: зачем торопиться, если и так умрешь. Если б я смертельно заболел, но не испытывал сильных страданий, я бы не стал специально приближать смерть. Эрик вздохнул и провел пальцем по стеклу, написал что-то, несколько букв, первая Р, а может быть, К, и тут же стер ладонью написанное, и прижался к стеклу лбом, и пожаловался: голова раскалывается, у меня мигрень, мне надо покурить. А я бы стал специально приближать смерть, если б знал, что неизлечимо болен, я бы хотел умереть как можно быстрее. Но без страданий, конечно. Какое счастье, что на свете есть морфин, ты когда-нибудь пробовал морфин? Я пробовал, когда у меня была язва. Очень забавно: сначала исчезает боль, потом кажется, что исчезает и тело, ты лежишь в невесомости, а перед тобой опускают занавес, и по занавесу идут какие-то странные вещи: большая зеленая муха, мраморный сапог, крокодил в смокинге, смокинг без крокодила. Но потом очень трудно прийти в себя. И очень трудно отвыкнуть, хотя если смертельно болен, можно и не отвыкать.   
Какие мы старые, нам бы поговорить об искусстве, а мы говорим о болезнях и смерти, но что скажешь об искусстве: искусство есть искусство есть искусство, кунст-унд-танц, либ унд лайд унд вельт унд траум, все сложносочиненное и сложноподчиненное, но из коротких легких слов, взять лютню аполлона и бренчать на ней, чтоб к ногам бросали монетки, а потом вместе с другом и с влюбленной леди идти под дождем, обнявшись, чего же лучше. Друг есть, осталось найти леди, их много в комнате, но все уже в кого-то влюблены, иногда мне кажется: зря я не женился на Кирстен или на ком-то еще, когда я вижу, как по королевскому парку гуляют отцы с колясками, я понимаю, что ужасно завидую им. Сначала возить сына или дочь в коляске, потом вести за руку, показывать цветы, деревья и птиц, прыгать вместе с ним или вместе с ней через лужи, играть, утешать, ругать, снова утешать и просить прощения за то, что ругал, варить суп, есть мороженое, любить, не осуждать, делать все, чтоб он, она были счастливы, счастливее меня. Страшно умереть, ничего не оставив после себя, никакой памяти. Нет, я знаю, обо мне будут рассказывать - как я танцевал, как учил, будут собирать фотографии, что-то на кинопленках сохранится, если их не решат смыть, я бы смыл, зачем пересматривать этот вздор, я не совсем исчезну, но все-таки я исчезну совсем, я не продолжусь после смерти. А мне иногда так хочется - продолжаться. Может быть, еще не поздно, женятся же люди и в пятьдесят, и у них появляются дети. Но это убьет Франца. Я не могу так поступить с Францем. Я не имею права так поступать с Францем. Он так много сделал для меня, он так много значит для меня. Если я уйду от него, да еще и к женщине, это его убьет. И я не уверен, что я сам не умру, если уйду от Франца. Наверно, я все-таки сумасшедший, а сумасшедшим не стоит жениться, вдруг это передается по наследству, да нет, скорее всего - передается, у моей матери было то же самое. Напрасно она вышла замуж и родила меня, не стоило этого делать.   
А я когда-то хотел жениться на Соне, спокойно сказал Эрик. Мы были обручены и очень влюблены, но решили, что ляжем в постель только после свадьбы. И я целовался с ней и танцевал, а спал с другими, чаще с мужчинами, чем с женщинами. Мне казалось, когда мы поженимся, я сразу изменюсь сам и не буду изменять ей. Мы надолго расставались, и я думал о ней, я скучал без нее, мне хотелось, чтобы она была рядом. Но когда я говорил себе: она будет рядом, если мы поженимся, то мне становилось скучно, и я думал: ну зачем же сразу жениться, я испорчу ей карьеру, пойдут дети, а у меня нет денег на детей. Мне хотелось жениться на Соне, но не сейчас, а попозже, когда-нибудь потом. А потом - не когда-нибудь, а просто, - я влюбился в Рэя и разорвал помолвку с Соней. Если б я мог, я бы женился на Рэе, я не хотел с ним расставаться, я боялся даже думать о том, чтобы расстаться с ним. У нас были гастроли по всей стране, ужасные, убийственные, три месяца остановок на одну ночь, автобусные переезды, выступления черт знает где, черт знает на каком полу. Мы садились в конце автобуса, в последнем ряду, укрывались пальто и спали. Мы даже не разговаривали, не было сил разговаривать. Как хорошо было в том проклятом автобусе, мы спали, просыпались, целовались и снова засыпали. Иногда мне кажется, что только с Рэем я был по-настоящему счастлив. Как там поют у Чайковского: я тогда моложе, я лучше, кажется, была. Кажется, я тоже тогда был лучше, а потом состарился и стал несносен, у меня очень дурной характер, ты и понятия не имеешь, как со мной трудно. Рудик избаловал меня своей любовью, вот в чем дело, он обожал меня и прощал мне все, что я делал, а не стоило прощать. Но и сам мучил меня так, как никто больше не мучил: эти его бесконечные измены, поиски мальчишек на час, больших членов на час, чем больше, тем лучше. Никогда не забуду, как мы жили вместе в Риме - не то что в одной гостинице, а в одном номере, в номере с одной кроватью, ближе некуда, и он каждый вечер уходил и возвращался после полуночи, и от него воняло чужим потом, чужой спермой, воняло сексом, хоть он принимал душ, но этот запах пристает намертво, его так легко не смоешь. Он делал все это не нарочно, он не хотел причинять мне боль, он хотел сбросить напряжение, а я отказывался с ним спать, я чувствовал, что и так схожу с ума. Он не виноват, что не способен жить без секса, а я не виноват, что не мог дать столько секса, сколько ему нужно, это очень обыкновенная история, очень скучная, тут не отделаешься, закрыв глаза и раздвинув ноги, и я поступал по-другому, я говорил: оставь меня в покое, не мешай мне, и он старался не мешать, он даже не шумел, возвращаясь по ночам, чтобы не разбудить меня. Но это было ужасно.   
Мы состарившиеся, несчастливые любовники, мы перебираем свои обиды, измены, несчастья и повторяем: это было ужасно, ищем спасения где угодно - в переездах и в новых связях, в новых любовях, в алкоголе, но превыше всего - в работе, в физическом напряжении, которое есть танец: я хорошо станцевал, я прикоснулся к чему-то небесному, стеклянному и нездешнему, оно вошло в меня, как игла, но не оставило раны, что мне теперь до моих страданий, о, пусть мне изменяют, пусть меня забывают, пусть те, кого я люблю, не любят меня в ответ, я понял, зачем я существовал, жаль, что я понял это так поздно. И что же мне делать - подать в отставку, уехать в Испанию с Францем, открыть ресторан, влюбиться, взорвать старый театр, но его не возьмет взрывчатка, и ресторан открывать бессмысленно и опасно, там столько трудностей, столько мелочей: поставщики надувают, официанты грубят, посетители капризничают, повар пьет или вешается, нет, легче готовить на своей кухне для добрых друзей, они все съедят и помогут вымыть посуду, что же мне делать, мне так плохо, и никому не признаешься в этом, потому что всем плохо и от того же самого. Но тут их позвали - спускайтесь, если вы уже докурили, вы нужны, Эрик, а вы, Хеннинг, нужны безумно, вот так всегда: только замечтаешься об отставке и свободе, как тебя зовут и лгут, что ты безумно нужен, и ты спускаешься по ступеням, стараясь не волноваться, не о чем волноваться, ничего не случилось, они просто заболтались и позабыли о времени, а Эрик идет следом, идет след в след и говорит вполголоса: дыши, дыши глубже, смотри под ноги, ты же сейчас упадешь. Он не упал, он крепко держался за перила, есть один город, в городе собор на площади, две башни в соборе, соединенные между собой, платишь немного, и тебе говорят: дверь налево, обе башни открыты, каменная лестница закручена винтом, такая узкая, что двоим на ней не разойтись, надо вместе лезть вверх до конца, а потом спускаться вместе, но он был один в том городе и в той башне, в тех башнях, соединенных между собой, он поднялся до половины, толкнул деревянную дверь и оказался на открытой площадке, он обошел башню по периметру, прижимаясь к стене, стараясь не смотреть вниз на площадь, на остроконечные крыши, реку и лодочку, на детей, пускающих мыльные пузыри, как высоко взлетали эти мыльные пузыри, переливаясь радужно, пролетали мимо него и ударялись о каменную кладку, разбивались вдребезги, он вошел в другую дверь, в другую башню и полез выше, дрожа, ему было плохо, давление поднималось, а может быть, падало, он думал, что сам упадет, зачем ему эти башни, зачем ему вид на город, зачем ему эти потрясения, нет бы сидеть в кофейне, есть маленькие пирожные или вафли с карамелью, пить кофе по-венски, с кем в детстве он пил кофе по-венски, после войны, с каким-то мужчиной, теперь-то ему ясно, что мужчина был мальчиком, лицо он помнит, а имя забыл, он лез вверх, держась за толстую веревку вместо перил - вот почему все вернулось, когда он взялся рукой за перила, спускаясь не с башни, а с третьего этажа, по прямой лестнице, удобнее с толстой веревкой, он так и не добрался до верха второй башни, он повернулся и пошел вниз, ладонь скользила по веревке, но чем ближе к земле, тем легче, он и на площадке остановился, уже почти не боясь, и увидел, что дети ушли с площади, мыльные пузыри лопнули, лодочка уплыла, как хорошо, что не плывут суда, как хорошо, что замерзает море, откуда это, от кого, наверно, от Веры, а может, от Мыши, но он почти не знаком с Мышью, Мышь не стал бы при нем ничего читать, значит, от Веры, как привет или ласка, он постоял еще немного, но было ветрено, и он замерз, он пошел к двери в первую башню и заметил, что стена не сплошная, в стене было окно, а в окне подсвечник с оплывшими свечами, потайная комнатка в башне, куда не пускают туристов, он заглянул в окно - и его лицо отразилось за подсвечником, двойник стоял в комнатке и смотрел на него оттуда, с той стороны, как странно мы встретились, но прости, я не выпущу тебя, оставайся там, не пытайся уйти за мною, за несколько пролетов до земли он услышал голоса и шаги, навстречу ему поднимались другие люди, женщины и мужчины, говорившие по-немецки, он пропустил их, там было достаточно места, чтобы их пропустить, и какая-то женщина улыбнулась ему и сказала: «Ist es wirklich sehr schön dort, ja?», не отвечай им, учила мать, отвечай: ихь шпрехе дойч нихт, тогда они от тебя отстанут, но война кончилась, мать умерла, он улыбнулся и ответил: «Oh ja, sehr schön, aber sehr hoch», и женщина засмеялась и полезла вверх, исчезла в башне, как исчезала сомнамбула, ни одна сомнамбула не одолеет эту лестницу, держа мертвого поэта на руках, он спустился вниз, вышел из собора и нашел открытую в воскресенье кофейню, заказал себе кофе по-венски, он был один в городе, он замерз и устал, он скучал без Франца, впрочем, нет, он совсем не скучал. Как давно это было, все было так давно, он ощутил свою старость - но какая же это старость, до пятидесяти далеко, вон, Эрику пятьдесят один, а он моложе своих любовников и учеников, нет, это другое, Эрику не больно так, как больно ему, а он пережил слишком много, он скоро совсем одряхлеет, станет старше Эрика, старше Франца, в его семье нет долгожителей, он тоже рано умрет. Где тот город с площадью, детьми на площади, собором, кофейнями, мыльными пузырями, он плывет над рекой и разбивается вдребезги, лишь пена взбитых сливок оседает все ниже, смешиваясь с кофе в высоком бокале, пахнет корицей и карамелью, сквозь вращающиеся стеклянные двери входит кто-то красивый, высокий, кого он мог бы очень полюбить, это Франц и Оррин, это другие далекие-близкие, он знает, что сейчас его заметят, подойдут к нему, скажут что-то нежное и веселое, никто его не замечает, никто не подходит, это лишь фантазия, легкое наваждение, Эрик спрашивает: ты в порядке? - и он отвечает: да, все нормально, просто замечтался. Лестница кончилась, земля под ногами была тверда, он взглянул на часы и подумал, что опаздывает, но не знает, на что опаздывает, потом вспомнил: да, разумеется, на репетицию, но на репетицию чего именно, ах да, «Неаполь», они восстанавливают «Неаполь». Небо, луна, звезды и море, все стихии, верните мне мою Терезину, и дева Мария в голубом платье указывает Дженнаро путь, и грозит пальцем укоризненно (пальцем правой руки, напоминает Вальбурга, не левой, ни в коем случае не левой): надо осторожнее кататься на лодочке; никогда он не был хорош Дженнаро, его дело - третья вариация в па-де-сис, но это и есть вариация Дженнаро, все меняется, а лучше бы Дженнаро не танцевать в па-де-сис, его дело - тарантелла, пусть другие классичат, а он возьмет тамбурин, старантеллит с тамбурином, с лентами, с возвращенной своей Терезиной, а Эрик вообще не танцевал Дженнаро, не танцевал тарантеллу, не танцевал па-де-сис, он выходил в первом акте, он был мальчиком в балабиле, главным мальчиком, пустоголовым, беспечным, легким, ни любви у него, ни трагедий, он танцевал свое, а Хеннинг - свое, здесь они не соперничали, хоть где-то они не соперничали, как хорошо.  
\- Все же будь осторожнее, - сказал Эрик. - Не позволяй им свести тебя с ума. Не позволяй им наседать на тебя слишком сильно. Ты всегда будешь во всем виноват, что бы ты ни сделал, но не признавай себя виноватым, пусть они сперва докажут, что все из-за тебя. Сам не знаю, зачем я даю тебе эти советы. Все же это ужасно - быть самым главным, я до сих пор иногда вижу кошмары про Швецию. Четыре года подряд они меня унижали, а потом выбросили за дверь. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы с тобой случилось то же самое. Наверняка случится, мы больше похожи на шведов, чем сами признаем. Будь осторожнее, будь готов к тому, что тебя унизят и выбросят.  
\- Ты так говоришь, будто хочешь, чтобы это случилось со мной.   
\- Пожалуй, да, хочу. Приятнее будет знать, что так поступили не только со мной, так поступают со всеми. Подожди, вот тебя выбросят и придут ко мне, и станут просить, чтобы я занял твое место.  
\- Ты согласишься?   
\- Нет. Это было бы дурно, ты не находишь? Кроме того, я все же надеюсь, что ты удержишься и не сойдешь с ума. И не позволишь, чтобы они тебя мучили. Тебя вообще нельзя мучить и обижать, я всем это говорю. Ты хрупкое растение, с тобой надо обращаться осторожно.  
\- О господи, Эрик.   
\- А что, разве неправда?   
\- Неправда. Твой Константин - да, хрупкое растение, ты бы лучше с ним обращался осторожно, а не со мной.  
\- Ну, это уже не твое дело. Вы оба хрупкие, а мир жесток, вас надо защищать, и все в таком роде. Константина я могу защитить, а ты совсем беззащитен. И за тебя страшно.  
\- А мне совсем не страшно, - признался он. - И не надо обо мне беспокоиться. У меня все хорошо. Мне кажется, я просто не успею никому разонравиться. Я помню, что надо вовремя уйти, и я уйду, я не стану задерживаться надолго. Мне интереснее преподавать, а эта работа мне не так уж и нравится. Почти совсем не нравится, но кто-то должен ее делать.  
В том-то и беда, сказал Эрик, что ты думаешь, будто никто не может сделать ее, кроме тебя. Будто никто и не должен ее делать. Но ты заменим, и тебе непременно об этом напомнят - что ты заменим, ты один из многих, и заменят тебя без предупреждений, ты не успеешь открыть рот и сказать свое «а». Ах, этот Эрик, он вечно ждет дурного, он не верит, что может быть что-то хорошее, ничего хорошего быть не может, не здесь и не с ними, он предубежден, он не любит свою страну, он и предубежден, и не любит, и слишком ясно понимает, что такое его страна, как здесь все устроено, как опасно здесь жить - в безопасном и милом, уютном, счастливом пространстве. А деваться некуда, уезжать уже поздно - не ему, а Хеннингу, поздно менять работу, душу и небо, придется доживать с тем, что есть. Интереснее преподавать, танцевать еще интереснее, но танцевать нечего, лишь орфей дописывает свои письма, лишь торговец лимонадом строит Терезине глазки, а Дженнаро гадости, главное - не перепутать, что кому: ей сахар, ему лимоны, лишь рыжий англичанин, спесивый англичанин, похожий на Франца, ухаживает за красавицей наперегонки со своим другом, лишь лорд-итальянец поднимает на руки мертвую дочь и думает: господи, как она тяжела; но танцевать нечего, некогда, он выходит на сцену все реже и реже, пусть танцуют молодые, это их дело, а молодые говорят: о, Хеннинг, но ты лучше нас, ты до сих пор лучше нас, но не стоит их слушать, они просто хотят ему понравиться, они и так ему нравятся, незачем и стараться. Все у него хорошо, все будет хорошо, он не успеет стать несчастным, никто не успеет сделать его несчастным, и страна не так и дурна, не дурнее других, и в конце концов он получит пенсию - за то, что служил столько лет, за то, что все отдал театру, ничего себе не оставил, и в конце концов его поблагодарят за то, что он все отдал, нет, зря надеется, не поблагодарят, а спросят: почему так мало, наверно, он что-то припрятал, пусть выворачивает карманы, пусть все выкладывает, и сердце тоже, пусть не смеет ничего больше, никого больше любить. Он не смеет, он никого не любит, он вообще не способен к любви, так Франц сказал однажды, когда они ссорились: ты считаешь, ты любишь меня, ты можешь меня любить? ты на это не способен, ты ненормальный, как жаль, что я связался с тобой; лучше бы жить одним балетом, не выходить из балета, лучше бы кончиться вместе с балетом, он и вправду ненормальный, бедный Франц, что связался с ним, бедный Франц, как ему трудно. Он спросил Эрика, вспомнил, что давно хотел об этом спросить, надо узнать, как это ощущается, как это бывает - что-то вроде смертельной болезни, что-то медленно растущее внутри: когда ты вышел в отставку, что ты чувствовал, тебе стало легче? Эрик откликнулся: а? - будто не разобрал слов, повторить бы погромче, но такое не повторишь, легче притвориться, что вовсе ничего не спрашивал, ничего не знаю, наверно, тебе послышалось, а я молчал, он махнул рукой и шагнул в коридор, и тогда Эрик ответил ему в спину - иди, иди, не оборачивайся, он не обернулся, а Эрик ответил ему: сначала мне казалось, что кто-то перестал стоять у меня на груди, я снова смог дышать, мне больше не больно. А потом я понял, что мне стало больнее, чем раньше, потому что боль прекращалась, когда я танцевал, а теперь не прекращалась никогда, почти никогда. Но это физиология, это была моя болезнь. У тебя, конечно, все будет по-другому, когда ты уйдешь. Да, у него своя болезнь, у него все будет совсем по-другому.


	4. Плюс Эрик плюс Мета минус Мета

Никогда они с Эриком не были близки, слишком они разные, из одной любви к мужчинам не подружишься, из любви к балету - тем более; Эрик слегка презирал его - зачем он не уехал, - и говорил о нем: в конце концов его выжмут досуха и выбросят, доведут до смерти и не поблагодарят, все очень просто, не знаю, на что он рассчитывает, лучше бы остался в Америке, Руфь его обожает; а он говорил об Эрике: жаль, что Эрик танцует одно и то же, почти одно и то же, альбрехт-джеймс-зигфрид-ян-хосе, несколько па-де-де в нагрузку, и больше ничего, его и так любят, если б он остался здесь, ему было бы интереснее, - вздор, Хеннинг, не выдумывай, мне здесь нечего танцевать. И все же они и пили вместе, и смеялись, и сплетничали, после репетиций сидели то в столовой, то в баре, и Эрик курил без конца, три пачки в день - дневная норма, конечно, вредно для легких, конечно, опасно, но что поделать, надо же от чего-то умирать. Что у них было общее - ну хотя бы общее прошлое, детство и юность, одни и те же учителя, помнишь старуху Вальбургу? я ее ненавидел, признавался Эрик, а она меня изводила придирками, она была права, я был деревянный, все время забывал, где нужно двинуть правым пальцем, а где левым, а она считала, что нет ничего важнее этого - где двигать правым пальцем, а где левым, ужасная была старуха, настоящая ведьма; а ему нравилась старая Вальбурга, он смотрел на нее и думал - когда-то она была Терезиной с длинной косой, жаль, что теперь терезины не заплетают косы, когда-то она выбегала с тамбурином, выбивала дробь в тарантелле, и сам король посылал ей шампанское за кулисы, чтоб ей плясалось веселее, а ей и так было весело, и всем вокруг было весело от нее, даже королю, куда это ушло, как она изменилась, опухла, отяжелела, и давно уже не пила шампанского - вредно для печени, и король давно умер, а она сидела теперь в кресле, с корзинкой для вязанья на коленях, но доставала из корзинки не клубки и спицы, а бумажки, бумажки, разглаживала и читала: а, там правый палец, а не левый, и если она поправляла мальчика, то мальчик кланялся, а если девочку, то девочка делала книксен и бормотала сквозь зубы: простите, мадам, и мадам, разумеется, всех прощала. Только у Эрика что-то не ладилось с ней, но у Эрика со всеми что-то не ладилось, помнишь старого Меррилда? он помнил старого Меррилда и вздрагивал от омерзения, и говорил: я его ненавидел еще сильнее, чем Вальбургу, я в четырнадцать лет чуть не покончил с собой, лишь бы не видеть больше его рожи. Ты не понимаешь, ты младше меня, тебя он не бил, ты поступил в школу, когда уже запретили бить учеников, тебе повезло. А мне доставалось от него палкой, не побьешь - не выучишь, у меня все ноги были в синяках. Не побьешь - не выучишь, какая удобная философия, как повезло ему в самом деле, что он младше Эрика, у него нет дурных воспоминаний и о старом Меррилде, ну да, старик с характером, вредный старик, но и очаровательный, он помнил, когда у кого день рождения, и поздравлял непременно, и спрашивал: ну, новорожденный, новорожденная, выбирай, какой класс будем сегодня делать, а после класса дарил новорожденной-новорожденному большое шоколадное печенье в салфетке, я до сих пор ощущаю вкус этого печенья, неужели старый Меррилд сам его пек, или это пекла его жена, и был ли он вообще женат, впрочем, отчего бы и нет, он и в старости оставался красивым. Но Эрик качал головой и поджимал губы: вздор все это шоколадное печенье, мне он ничего не дарил и правильно делал, стал бы я больше любить его за печенье, еще чего, я доводил его до бешенства, но и он доводил меня, мы стоили друг друга, а все же я его ненавидел, не понимаю, как ты можешь так нежно о нем вспоминать. А он мог, это не так уж и сложно, он встречался иногда с Меррилдом возле театра, когда Меррилд был жив, он долго прожил, старик с характером, крепкий старик, он улыбался и спрашивал: как поживаешь, Хеннинг? и так приятно было отвечать, что все хорошо, а как вы поживаете, господин Меррилд, и он, оказывается, тоже поживал хорошо, и даже если они оба врали, кто их поймает на вранье. Лишь в последний раз, незадолго до смерти Меррилда, они вдруг разговорились, заговорились, забыв о времени, будто знали, что это - в последний раз, спешить некуда, погода прекрасная, давайте посидим на скамеечке, и они сели на скамеечку и просидели долго, пока не стало смеркаться и холодать; как жаль с тобой расставаться, сказал Меррилд на прощание, мне кажется, мы теперь долго с тобой не увидимся. Он ответил: да, мне придется уехать, но я вернусь. И еще он добавил: иногда мне снится ваше шоколадное печенье. А Меррилд улыбнулся и ответил: мне тоже иногда оно снится. Но мне давно уже запретили шоколад, мне все на свете запретили. Как это скучно, Хеннинг, если б ты знал. Береги себя. Ты очень хороший мальчик, пожалуйста, береги себя.  
Эрику об этом не расскажешь, он поморщится и скажет: как трогательно, и добавит потом, извиняясь: в конце концов, я их всех не люблю, я никого не люблю, не обращай внимания. Но с годами научился скрывать свою нелюбовь, удобнее притворяться и лгать, и быть очаровательным, чтобы все любили тебя и всё на свете тебе прощали: злоязычие, капризы, пьянство, исчезновения, ах, Эрик такой добрый, а я совсем не добрый, я несносный, я никому не делаю ничего хорошего, не понимаю, когда меня хвалят: ах, вы столько сделали для такого-то, столько сделали для такой-то, столько сделали для меня, прямо в лицо говорят: вы столько для меня сделали, а я ничего не сделал, ну разве что не сделал специально ничего дурного, а мог бы, мог, и даже за дурное меня бы хвалили и уверяли, что так и надо, и все, кому от меня больно и плохо, должны полюбить эту боль. Да, иногда я кое-кому помогал, но лишь потому, что мне это было выгодно, это разумное вложение средств (он ничего не смыслит во вложении средств, этим занимается Франц: открывает счета, закрывает счета, покупает недвижимость, продает недвижимость, но Эрик говорит о других средствах, лучше Эрика не перебивать), все восхищаются, что я бескорыстен, что я готов всем пожертвовать ради другого человека, и не замечают, что все равно получу свое, я все получу обратно, да еще и с прибылью, я здорово умею устраиваться (а он совсем не умеет). Все считают, что я уступил свое место Рудольфу, я позволил Рудольфу затмить меня, почти убить меня, и некоторые даже ненавидят Рудольфа за это, но поверь мне, я предвидел, что этим все кончится, и я не пытался соперничать с ним, о нет, я ни с кем никогда не соперничал, я только брал свое, когда в шестьдесят пятом мы танцевали сильфиду в Торонто - о, я притворился, что у меня колено, такая ужасная боль, я не могу танцевать, и я уступил Рудольфу один спектакль, и все думали: ах, как бескорыстен Эрик, он жертвует собственным спектаклем, хоть и знает, что все забудут о нем, как только Рудольф выйдет на сцену, луна гаснет, когда появляется солнце, и все в таком роде, метафорическая метеорология, тонкие наблюдения за природой. Но в последнем спектакле танцевал я, и это я затмил Рудольфа, я его уничтожил, я показал, как мало он смыслит в этом балете, как плохо он танцует, да, попросту плохо. Мелкая техника ему тогда не давалась, до сих пор не дается, мало четкости, много грязи, даже Вера не смогла вычистить эту грязь, даже Стэнли не смог. О, Стэнли, у Стэнли я встретился с Кевином, ты помнишь Кевина (он помнил Кевина, это семьдесят второй, Шопениана, кудрявый мальчик берет вместе со всеми утренний класс у Веры, улыбается ему, перехватывая его взгляд, и нельзя спокойно снести эту улыбку, он такой милый, этот мальчик, хочется в него влюбиться, нельзя в него влюбляться, он не для тебя), он и теперь при каждой встрече благодарит меня за все, что я для него сделал, а я ничего для него не делал, я притащил его сюда и сбросил Вере на шею, я обещал, что он будет моим ассистентом, но он был чаще моей нянькой, моей медсестрой, он терпел мои приступы, мои срывы, он слушал, как я ругаю всех, о, я превосходно всех ругал, и тебя, между прочим, тоже, он спал со мной в одной постели, и между нами ничего не было, хотя я не скажу наверняка, я иногда его тискал, он был такой милый, совсем в моем вкусе. Боже мой, я отвратительно вел себя с ним, я его измучил - а он благодарен мне, он признается мне в любви и уверяет, что я вдохновляю его сильнее всех остальных, сильнее Джона, сильнее его любовников, сильнее его партнерш, право, это ненормальное что-то, нашел кем вдохновляться - мной, ну не сумасшедший ли мальчишка.  
Он тоже был когда-то сумасшедшим мальчишкой, и Эрик его вдохновлял, он стоял рядом с Эриком в классе, и Вера говорила: смотри внимательнее, как он делает то-то и то-то, учись у него, не подражай, невозможно ему подражать, но учись, и он учился, он повторял, как одержимый, движения Эрика, жесты Эрика, «я говорил теми же словами, красил ногти на ногах тем же лаком и прикуривал сигарету, как она», кто и в какой книге кокетливо рассказывал вот так о своей влюбленности, не о влюбленности, а о завороженности, об одержимости телесной, но внесексуальной, я не хочу быть с ней, я хочу быть ею, это больше, чем стать рубашкой, чтоб она в меня оделась, больше, чем стать водицей, чтоб она мною умылась, я хочу быть ею, вытеснить ее и занять ее место, сделать так, чтобы те, кто любили ее, полюбили меня вместо нее и не заметили подмены. Но он вовремя понял, как это ужасно - быть Эриком, еще хуже, чем быть им самим, нет даже любви, оправдывающей этот ужас, нет никого, кто любил бы Эрика так сильно, что стоило завидовать Эрику и мечтать - пусть так же сильно любят меня; он был младше, а значит - счастливее, и когда их сравнивали с Эриком, то все чаще повторяли: а Хеннинг лучше, Хеннинг не такой холодный, не такой безупречно-классичный, классически мраморный, ледяной, на него интереснее смотреть, да, он просто-напросто лучше танцует, чем Эрик, и ничего с этим не поделаешь, сравните их хоть в «Ромео»: Эрик даже и не пытается притвориться влюбленным, он лишь делает поддержки и исполняет вариации, очень красиво и пусто, и хореография из-за него становится красивою и пустой: жете, жете, арабеск, арабеск, парочка антраша, как сухо, даже скучно от этой сухости и красоты, а Хеннинг живет по-настоящему, любит, умирает, Хеннинг танцует так, что веришь - здесь нельзя танцевать иначе, история и хореография неразделяемы, неразрывны, а Эрик мог бы сделать и что-то другое, мог бы вообще не танцевать, он не здесь, наплевать ему на веронские страсти, он не способен - никогда не был способен - выйти на сцену и притвориться, будто влюблен - в женщину влюблен. И он признавал это, он говорил Хеннингу: а все же ты лучше меня, я никогда не был хорошим актером, а ты еще мальчишкой играл так, что я завидовал тебе, я думал - почему я так не умею? и услышав в ответ - ерунда, ну что ты такое говоришь, возражал: я знаю, что я говорю, я помню, каким ты был мальчишкой в той бриттеновской опере, бессловесным мальчишкой, который умирал так, что это стоило всех арий, сердце разрывалось, когда ты умирал. Я кое-чему научился с тех пор, я хорош там, где надо умирать или сходить с ума, но не надо любить, я хорош джеймсом - ты думаешь, я люблю сильфиду? вздор, я совсем ее не люблю, я хочу быть ею, быть таким же свободным и бестелесным, как она, это совсем другое, и я хорош альбрехтом - но я не люблю жизель, я лишь схожу с ума оттого, что убил ее, я виноват в ее смерти и я рад бы поменяться с ней местами, умереть - чтобы она жила, это идеальное искупление, но все идеалы недостижимы, кем-то еще я хорош, а, я хорош лакеем яном, это власть, я хорош доном хосе, а это страсть, не путай любовь со страстью, это совсем другое, страшное дело. Все очень узкое, все врезается в горло, вот тут, он проводил пальцем по горлу, выше воротника, намечая разрез от бритвы, и мне трудно дышать. Ты счастливее меня, ты лучше перевоплощаешься, мимикрируешь, а я негибкий, упрямый, и это очень противная жесткость, она мне мешает, оттого никто и не способен поставить что-то хорошее для меня, всем трудно со мной, особенно хореографам. В конце концов, заключал он, я просто неудачник, все твердят, что я благополучен, и даже верят в это, и завидуют мне, но нечему завидовать, я неудачник, и права была мать, когда говорила мне: ты ничтожество, такое же ничтожество, как твой отец. И он отзывался - то ли вслух, то ли мысленно, он слышал не голос, которым он говорил, но сами слова: а я не ничтожество, я нехорошая вещь. Нехорошая вещь? - переспрашивал Эрик - тоже не разберешь, в действительности ли, в воображаемой недействительности. Мне нравится, пожалуй, это что-то паскалевское, я есть вещь ненавистная, вспомнить бы еще, кто такой паскаль, это, кажется, что-то из физики, а какое нам дело до физики, мы никогда ее не учили, но пытаемся нарушать ее законы, но нас тянет к земле, нас впечатывает в землю, так нам и надо, верно, Хеннинг, так нам и надо?   
Что мы сделали дурного, чем мы заслужили все это - одиночество и несчастливость, безутешные влюбленности, безнадежность, тоску, болезни, почему, собственно говоря, мы так несчастны, кто нам сказал, что мы непременно должны быть несчастливы? Ужаснее всего, что мы казались благополучными, мы танцевали и неплохо зарабатывали, о нас хорошо писали в газетах, нам бросали цветы, нас хвалили критики, красивые девушки и красивые юноши встречали нас у служебного входа, чего еще желать, ну разве что - потанцевать подольше, чтоб не было серьезных травм, чтоб нас не забывали, любили нас, о, любили посильнее, помешали бы нам умереть. Потому что, увы, умереть очень хочется, Эрик сказал весело, разогнувшись после приступа кашля: очень хочется иногда умереть, но я сам знаю, что нельзя, даже и не пытаюсь. А вот он пытался, но об этом нельзя рассказывать, ничего не было, он не пил снотворное, не лежал три дня в беспамятстве, он не кажется благополучным, он бла-го-по-лу-чен, с ним все в порядке, ему не хочется умереть. Он спросил: ты не пробовал пойти к врачу? говорят, это иногда помогает (ему это никогда не помогало, но не все так дурны, как он, не все такие больные вещи). А что мне может сказать врач, что такого, что я не знаю? Каждый нормальный человек время от времени думает о самоубийстве, не бывает тех, кто никогда не думает о том, как бы покончить с собой, они только не хотят в этом признаваться, ну приду я к врачу, ну скажу: у меня бывают бессонницы, депрессии, суицидные мысли, я извожу себя и своих любовников, я боюсь, что у меня снова начнет болеть живот, посоветуйте, что мне делать? И он посоветует: ну, попробуйте побольше гулять на свежем воздухе, принимать расслабляющие ванны, поменять обстановку, поменять диету, поменьше курите и пейте, а если не поможет - застрелитесь, все-таки развлечение. А ты что, умеешь стрелять? В том-то и дело, что не умею, да и где мне взять то, из чего стреляют? Когда мне было тринадцать, я нашел склад оружия у нас в садовом домике, отец путался с Сопротивлением, я, впрочем, путался тоже, но не так, как он, я разносил листовки, это безобидно, а за оружие нас всех могли пристрелить, пристрелить из того, что стреляет. За листовки тоже могли, заметил он, и Эрик согласился: да, тоже могли, но тогда я об этом не думал. Я вообще ничего не боялся, довольно глупо, но что поделать. И я точно знал, что я не похож на еврея, а значит, ко мне не привяжутся, я не выгляжу подозрительным.  
А он выглядел подозрительным, он был похож на еврея, как странно накрывает отсроченным страхом - сейчас, через много лет после войны: он похож на еврея, а вдруг он и вправду еврей, вот-вот к нему привяжутся, станут выяснять, кто он такой, а потом отправят куда-то далеко, уже ходили слухи о лагерях, уже все знали, что евреев и резистантов отправляют далеко, никто оттуда не возвращается, там убивают и убивают как-то страшно. По ночам он просыпался, задыхаясь, ощупью искал выключатель, чтобы не лежать в темноте, чтобы проверить скорее - какой сегодня год, число, месяц, война кончилась восьмого мая сорок пятого года, а вдруг сейчас сорок третий, и за ним скоро придут? Он повторял: вздор, я совсем не похож на еврея, мало ли что у меня черные волосы, это ничего не значит, и вообще я маленький (он был маленьким в сорок третьем), меня не тронут, я маленький, маленький, маленький, а что-то огромное в зеленой форме нагибалось над ним и говорило с жестким акцентом: маленький? да ты большой, ты большой грязный еврей, жид, идиот, проститутка, мы тебя сожжем живьем и закопаем, из тебя лопух вырастет, знаешь, что такое лопух? Вы что-нибудь помните о войне, Хеннинг? он пожимал плечами и отвечал, улыбаясь, что помнит очереди за шоколадом, очень мало было сладкого, а сладкого хотелось сильнее всего, вот этого грязного суррогатного шоколада, и не одну плитку, а десять плиток, и заесть бананом или мороженым, мороженым из бананов, вот и все, ну, комендантский час, ну, темные улицы, ну, немцев, с которыми взрослые запрещали разговаривать и объясняли: если он тебя о чем-нибудь спросит, мотай головой и отвечай: ихь шпрехе нихт дойч, а может быть, правильнее их шпрехе кайн дойч, ах, неважно, откуда тебе знать, как правильнее, если ты по-немецки не говоришь, ихь шпрехе дойч нихт, и точка, главное - молчи и побыстрее уходи, и не бери у них ничего, ни сахара, ни шоколада, ну что ты, Мета, вступался отец, чего ты боишься, зачем он им нужен, он просто мальчишка, они его и не замечают. А мать, побледнев, сжимала кулаки и отвечала: это тебя они не замечают, потому что у тебя светлые волосы, арийская внешность (как она выплевывала это слово «арийская», будто ругательство, да это и было ругательство, грязное слово, грязнее суррогатного шоколада), а его еще как заметят, господи, лучше бы ему отсидеться дома, ну зачем ему бегать в театр, он возвращается поздно, к нему точно привяжутся, у меня сердце не на месте, я так боюсь, так боюсь. Он не может сидеть дома три года, Мета, возражал отец, и в любом случае, уже поздно. Но я не понимаю, чего ты боишься, у него все документы в порядке, в нашем роду евреев нет, нам ничего не угрожает. Успокойся. Все образуется, пусть он продолжает учиться, надо же ему что-то делать, мы не можем ждать, когда нас освободят, мы должны жить, как жили. Он слушался и отца, и мать, он жил, как жил, бегал в школу, грыз суррогатный шоколад и конфеты, растущий организм требует сладкого, выдержали бы зубы, но зубы у него крепкие, все выдерживали, в классе Меррилд то хвалил его, то дразнил, но он не обижался, он ждал, когда наступит его день рождения, и тогда он попросит, чтобы они сделали воскресный класс, его любимый, а Меррилд даст ему шоколадное печенье, и он поделится с Кирстен, отломит для нее половинку, она тоже любила это печенье, ей тоже хотелось сладкого, она росла, все они росли. Сколько ему было? да, десять, до одиннадцати еще далеко, одиннадцать ему исполнится после освобождения, ему было десять, и в переулке к нему подошел немецкий солдат - вот откуда тот сон, а во сне огромное в зеленой форме, этот солдат казался очень высоким, он улыбнулся и положил руку ему на плечо, тут бы сказать: ихь шпрехе нихт, я не говорю, не умею говорить, ах да, говорить по-немецки, но солдат сказал сам по-датски: какой ты красивый мальчик, пойдем, я тебе кое-что дам, и потянул его к дому, к приоткрытой двери, пойдем, мальчик, и он понял, чего от него хотят, в балетной школе все умные, он шагнул назад и сказал: я не пойду, я маленький, и солдат усмехнулся и погладил его по заду, и сказал: маленький, маленький, да ты уже давно большой, ну и катись себе, жиденок, пока жив, а то ведь я могу передумать. Вот и все, это длилось одну минуту, не дольше, нечего об этом рассказывать, незачем вспоминать, он повернулся и покатился, пока жив, через год он увидит мужчину в трамвае и уже не подумает, что маленький, он сильно вытянется, за четырнадцатилетнего сойдет, но это будет потом, а пошел бы сейчас с солдатом - и ничего страшного, и получил бы хороший шоколад, а может быть, денег, чтобы купить пирожных, в некоторых кондитерских торговали еще пирожными, и они стоили так дорого, не подобраться, но на одно пирожное, наверно, ему бы хватило денег, еще не поздно вернуться к солдату, согласиться на все и зайти в приоткрытую дверь, но он пошел быстрее, а потом бросился бежать и влетел в театр, запыхавшись, чуть не врезался в какого-то старшего мальчика, и мальчик - юноша - Эрик поймал его за руку и удержал, чтобы он не упал, чтобы самому не упасть вместе с ним, и спросил: ты что, с ума сошел, и он ответил, что ни с чего не сошел, а просто опаздывает.  
Эрик забыл об этом, не стоит ему и напоминать, ему было тогда шестнадцать, он думал о другом - о своем будущем, о своем дебюте, о своей любви, был же он тогда в кого-нибудь влюблен; забыл ли он об освобождении, о том, как англичане вошли в город, и все смотрели на них, отвернувшись от сцены, он дебютировал в тиволи, падал и поднимался, путал движения, не слышал музыки, он бы умер от стыда, но его спасли англичане, они входили в тиволи, и все смотрели на них, а не на Эрика, боже, благослови англичан. А через несколько дней устроили чистку, водили по улицам девушек, к которым тоже когда-то подходили немецкие солдаты и говорили: какая ты красивая, пойдем, я тебе кое-что дам, и они шли, куда им деваться, теперь их вели по улицам, гнали по улицам, раздевали до белья, догола бы раздели, но нельзя, тут же дети, их обривали, рисовали свастики на щеках, и он - нет, не Эрик, он сам - смотрел на них, потому что все смотрели, как прежде - на приближавшихся англичан, и думал: если б я пошел тогда с тем солдатом, меня тоже гнали бы так сегодня, меня бы обрили и раздели, мне бы кричали: шлюха, немецкая подстилка, немецкая колбаса, я бы умер, как они могут все это вынести и не умереть, как могут другие так издеваться над ними, почему никто это не прекратит, так нельзя, нельзя же, это жестоко. Когда он вернулся домой, его мутило, поднялась температура, он отказался ужинать и лег в постель, и все думал, что его тоже погнали бы так, если б он вошел тогда в дом с тем солдатом, ему тоже кричали бы: шлюха, немецкая колбаса, и мать плакала бы потом и твердила: я же тебе говорила, как надо отвечать, я же тебя учила - ихь шпрехе дойч нихт, почему же ты ничему не научился, нет, нет, как хорошо, что он тогда убежал, он сумел убежать, а эти девушки не сумели, вот и все, вот и вся разница между ними, они не виноваты, а даже если и виноваты - нельзя их так мучить, никого так мучить нельзя. Он слышал, как отец спросил за дверью: что с Хеннингом, он заболел? - и мать что-то прошептала в ответ, а отец охнул и сказал растерянно, не догадавшись тоже - прошептать, а мог бы догадаться, его голос звучал так громко, на весь дом и на всю улицу, не спрятаться от этого голоса, не оглохнуть под одеялом, он сказал: господи, ну зачем он туда пошел, не надо было ему это видеть, это так отвратительно. Откуда мать знала, куда он ходил, он же ничего ей не рассказал, нельзя о таком рассказывать, вскочить бы сейчас, распахнуть дверь: ничего подобного, я никуда не ходил, я ничего не видел, просто у меня живот болит, я объелся шоколадом, настоящим шоколадом, не суррогатным, вот меня и тошнит, а вы все выдумываете, я ничего не видел, я не видел, как их раздевали, ругали, стригли, травили, как мазали грязью, как кричали: снять с них все, пусть побегают голышом, пусть покажут, на что ловили немцев, покрутят задами, нечего их жалеть, я не видел этого, меня там не было, ничего не было, мне все приснилось, я не хочу, чтобы это было по-настоящему, я не хочу, я боюсь. Он свернулся клубком и потянул одеяло выше, укрылся с головой: меня нет, я не существую, но он существовал, он слышал, как родители тихонько отошли от его двери; утром они притворились, что все в порядке, и он притворился, что все в порядке, теперь все наладится, теперь война кончилась, теперь все будет хорошо, ничего хорошего не будет. Он жил, отец купил ему велосипед, в кондитерских спускали цены на пирожные, ни комендантского часа, ни затемнения, фонари ярко горят, да и незачем им гореть, лето, смеркается поздно, в тиволи до ночи работают карусели, в тиволи он познакомится с Францем через несколько лет, но пока еще рано, пока еще он маленький, слишком маленький, он носился по улицам на велосипеде, он танцевал в классе и стоял на неапольском мосту, целовался с девочками и списывал у них домашнее задание, ел с ними мороженое - одну порцию на двоих, на троих, девочки уступали ему, жеманничали, что уже наелись, и ему доставалось больше половины, он глотал мороженое из сливок, а не из снятого молока, и не думал о том, что когда-нибудь все кончится, когда-нибудь он останется один, и все погонят его, все скажут: он дурной, он - не наш, нам он не нужен, если думать об этом, впору сойти с ума. Лишь однажды он спросил у матери: зачем они все-таки так поступили с этими женщинами, зачем нужно было их позорить, кому от этого стало легче? И мать взглянула на него издалека, они сидели в гостиной, за столом, между ними - полметра, не больше, но она на всех смотрела тогда издалека, сквозь прозрачную стену, сквозь свою болезнь, у нее опять начались припадки; она взяла ложку и аккуратно протерла ее салфеткой, взяла нож и тоже его протерла, все должно блестеть, как серебро, все столовые приборы, чтоб никто не посмел назвать ее плохой хозяйкой, она сложила салфетку и укрыла ею нож и ложку, баю-баюшки-баю, спите сладко до утра, и ответила, наконец, очень медленно и спокойно: потому что люди очень жестоки и им надо кого-нибудь мучить, запомни это и не удивляйся, когда они примутся за тебя. Запомни это, он запомнил, на следующий день ее увезли в лечебницу, и она долго оттуда не возвращалась, а когда вернулась, ему уже было не до нее. Они снова сидели в гостиной, разделенные столом, он смотрел на нее и думал: какая она стала старая и некрасивая, прежде она такой не была, но когда она спросила: наверно, я сильно изменилась, я стала совсем некрасивая, не то, что раньше, она выбирала те же слова, что и он, они думали одинаково, его зазнобило от этого страшного сходства, и он быстро солгал: ты совсем не изменилась, ты красивая, красивее всех на свете. А вот ты изменился, заметила она, ты вырос, повзрослел, когда я вернусь в следующий раз, ты будешь уже совсем мужчиной. Она знала, что будет следующий раз, регулярные исчезновения где-то за городом, в лечебнице, в санаториуме-танаториуме-крематориуме, все вместе под одной крышей, очень удобно, что с Метой, Мета больна, Мета поправляет здоровье, я передам ей привет, мы надеемся, она выздоровеет к рождеству, врачи очень оптимистично настроены, мы надеемся, она выздоровеет к лету, мы надеемся, что она выздоровеет, но конечно, она никогда не выздоровеет, это, видите ли, неизлечимо. Как жаль, что это неизлечимо, она наслаждалась короткою передышкой, сидела в гостиной совершенно как здоровая и беседовала с младшим сыном, расспрашивала его, как дела в школе, хорошие ли у него отметки, не передумал ли он танцевать, еще не поздно выбрать что-то другое, для него еще ничего не поздно, не ссорится ли он с братом, не ссорится ли он с отцом, не ссорится ли он с учителями, ах, боже мой, мама, ни с кем я не ссорюсь, у меня все хорошо. Он вертелся на стуле и прислушивался - не зазвонит ли телефон, давно пора ему зазвонить, Ульрик обещал зайти за ним в шесть, а сейчас половина пятого, но Ульрик обещал еще и позвонить, подтвердить, что зайдет, Ульрик был красивый, они познакомились в кондитерской, Ульрик угостил его кофе с взбитыми сливками, кофе по-венски, купил ему трубочку с кремом, а потом пригласил к себе домой, он жил недалеко в маленькой квартирке на третьем, нет, на четвертом этаже, потом они попрощались и договорились встретиться на следующий день, следующий день был сегодня, но вдруг Ульрик передумал, вдруг Ульрик понял, что это опасно, он еще маленький, он вырос и повзрослел, но все равно он маленький, Ульрик мог испугаться, кто угодно бы испугался, лучше не ждать, не надеяться, Ульрик не позвонит. И через несколько минут задребезжал телефон - какой противный звук, заметила мать, надтреснутый, будто стекло разбивается, надо поменять аппарат, - и он вскочил и сказал торопливо: это меня, - и побежал отвечать, все в порядке, все как договорились, Ульрик зайдет за ним в шесть, если ты свободен, добавил Ульрик, он был еще как свободен, кто бы сумел его остановить, но лучше не заходи ко мне домой, лучше встретимся за углом, где трамваи, хорошо, Ульрик, хорошо? Мать сидела за столом все так же, очень прямая и надменная, когда-то она тоже была свободнее и сидела свободнее, но в лечебницах ее научили держать спину; сейчас она спросит: кто это был? - но она ничего не спросила, и он сел снова за стол, напротив нее, поиграть бы в карты, она любила играть в карты, надо истратить на что-то час с четвертью, чем-то себя занять, ты уйдешь, спросила она, и он кивнул: я уйду, ждать тебя к ужину, нет, мама, можно не ждать. Меня можно никогда не ждать, у меня своя жизнь, взрослая жизнь, я вырос, а вы с отцом и не заметили, я изменился, а вам и дела нет, и мне нет дела до вас, до ваших болезней и ваших несчастий. Ничего подобного он не чувствовал, он подошел к матери и поцеловал ее в щеку, и попросил: отдохни, я вернусь не поздно, я обещаю. Я тебя ненавижу, ответила она, вздрогнув от его поцелуя. Нет, он ослышался, она сказала что-то другое, она не могла такого сказать. Как хорошо, что ты вернулась, я скучал без тебя. Да, ответила она, я тоже без тебя очень скучала. Сейчас она спросит: кто ты и как тебя зовут, сейчас она ошибется, примет его за другого человека, за умершего, выдуманного, никогда не существовавшего, и он станет этим умершим, выдуманным, не существующим никогда, он маленький Джон, подручный рыбака, ему суждено утонуть, знает ли она, что он был маленьким Джоном, видела ли она его в том спектакле, как странно, он учится в балетной школе, а выступает в опере, он поет, нет, это немая роль, пластическая роль, он очень одаренный мальчик, рассказывала ли она своим соседкам в больнице, соседкам в санатории о нем, и что они ей отвечали, или не было никаких соседок, пациенток, подруг, она лежала одна в белой комнате на кровати и молчала, и думала не о жизни, а о смерти, и думала, как бы оставить комнату, кровать и свое тело, как бы незаметнее умереть. Я тебя ненавижу, мама, я не могу больше видеть тебя, зачем ты вернулась. Как хорошо, что ты вернулась, я скучал без тебя. Как жаль, что нельзя исчезнуть, нельзя удрать с Ульриком в Швецию, сменить имя, что делать в Швеции - что ж, там тоже есть и балет, и опера, там тоже люди живут и получше, чем здесь, а о нем никто и не вспомнит, и она о нем забудет, и станет уверять, что никогда у нее не было второго сына, не знает она никого по имени Хеннинг, кто такой Хеннинг, и вправду, кто он такой? Будь осторожен на улице, Хеннинг, все так невнимательны, я боюсь, тебя собьет велосипед или автомобиль. Я буду осторожен, мама, сказал он, отступая назад, прочь от нее, пока она не схватила его обеими руками за плечи, как ведьма: нет, никуда ты не пойдешь, там страшно, а здесь ты под присмотром, здесь я буду за тобой следить, ты никуда не пойдешь, не выйдешь из этой комнаты. Но она и не собиралась его хватать, это все его фантазии, опасный возраст, опасная впечатлительность, она сказала: иди, ты опоздаешь, твоему другу придется тебя ждать, это невежливо, как она догадалась о друге, как она обо всем догадалась, он не стал ничего спрашивать, он вышел из этой комнаты, закрыл за собою дверь. На улице совсем не страшно, автомобилей мало, велосипедов тоже мало, отец подарил ему велосипед, когда закончилась война, но сейчас он решил пойти пешком, тут недалеко. Двое шли ему навстречу, он узнал Эрика, но не узнал мужчину с ним, надо бы поздороваться, но Эрик смотрел мимо него, нарочно смотрел мимо, и он промолчал: здесь не школа, мы друг друга не знаем, и вообще он ошибся, а это не Эрик, мало ли на свете таких красивых, как Эрик, его Ульрик гораздо красивее. Эта встреча случайна, о ней тоже не стоит вспоминать и напоминать, через много лет глупо спрашивать: а с кем я встретил тебя в тот вечер, да разве ты встретил меня в тот вечер, да разве был тот вечер, впрочем, отчего бы не допустить, что вечер был, и мы тоже - были, а тот, с кем я шел, а тот, с кем он шел - не все ли равно, какой-то мужчина, ты его не знаешь, и я тоже больше не знаю его. Обернуться бы и взглянуть им вслед, но они уже свернули за угол, и он тоже свернет сейчас в другую сторону, и у остановки трамвая увидит Ульрика, он нарочно остановился, он знал, что нельзя спешить, и вдруг подумал, что очень счастлив и никогда уже не будет так счастлив. И лучше поскорее забыть об этом счастье, потому что от него не легче, от него больнее, от него будет больнее - не сейчас, но потом, когда он станет несчастен. Как странно было это ожидание несчастливости как состояния, не каких-то определенных несчастий, но душевной боли, от которой не найдется лекарства: мать была несчастна без причин, и он знал, что тоже будет несчастен, это неизбежно, он унаследовал это, он знал, что это у него в крови. Не сейчас, но потом он почувствует ту же боль, он ляжет в белой комнате и захочет умереть, как странно думать о смерти в его опасном возрасте, как странно все, он совсем не хочет умирать. Он произнес вслух: мне будет очень плохо, и услышал, как ломается его голос. Он знал, что ему будет очень плохо - не с Ульриком, не с теми, что придут после Ульрика, а с самим собой. Он взрослел и старел, далеко на ратушной башне часы отбивали четверть седьмого. Он опоздал на свидание. Как дурно, твердил он потом, через много лет, когда был очень несчастен, как дурно, что он тогда опоздал.


	5. Минус Эрик плюс Константин

\- Профессор химии из Германии, мой добрый друг, - сказал он, и Константин засмеялся.  
\- Да, Эрик обожал врать вот так. Некоторые верили и начинали со мной беседовать о чем-то химическом, а он слушал, ему это ужасно нравилось. А вы сразу поняли, что он вас дурачит.  
\- Просто я совсем по-другому представлял себе профессоров. Вы были непохожи.  
\- Кто-то говорил: я видел слона, но он непохож. На кого я тогда был похож?  
\- Не знаю. Наверно, на себя самого. А теперь...  
\- Теперь я на себя самого не очень похож.  
Теперь мы оба непохожи на себя, но вслух об этом не скажешь, надо притворяться, что все в порядке, надо уверять вместо зеркала: вы выглядите недурно, вы прекрасно выглядите и совсем не состарились, не то что я, но что ж поделать, нельзя держать при себе свою молодость до пятидесяти лет. Они сидели в том же баре, где когда-то пили втроем с Эриком, пили вдвоем - без Константина, бар пережил Эрика, не разорился, не закрылся, и они - Хеннинг и Константин - пережили Эрика, это закон природы, они младше, они должны после него умереть. Он выглядел дурно, бедный Константин, он состарился и похудел (через много лет напишут не о нем: «когда такой поджарый человек худеет даже на два килограмма, это все равно заметно, а он похудел по меньшей мере на пять», клиническая картина, все ясно, он болен, еще яснее - как зовут его болезнь), он всегда был костляв, а теперь у него только кости и остались, острые углы и впадины, жесткие белые пряди в черных волосах. И все же он бодрился, он курил без остановки, как Эрик курил, и те же сигареты, не за что его жалеть, он вполне благополучен, вот ему и балет заказали, лучше себя пожалейте, Хеннинг, вас тоже вышвырнут в конце концов, и никто вам не закажет новый балет, как хорошо, что вы не знаете, что с вами будет, не предчувствуете ни смерти Константина, ни собственного распада. Им принесли заказ: пиво для него, что-то лиловое для Константина, это «Авиация» с фиалковым ликером, он пил ее, когда познакомился с Эриком на Ибице тысячу лет назад, но на Ибице «Авиация» слаще, засахаренная фиалка опущена в бокал, а впрочем, сахар вреден, лучше что-нибудь несладкое, он попросил налить побольше джина, добавить побольше лимона, поменьше фиалок, и отхлебнул, морщась, как лекарство, заметил одобрительно: очень горько, можно им лечиться, воображать, что лечишься, а вдруг и вправду станет легче? Как жаль, Константин, что вы не пьете пиво, здесь очень хорошее пиво. И тоже довольно горькое, попробуйте, - но Константин покачал головой и сказал: спасибо, я не люблю. Эрик тоже не очень любил пиво, но иногда пил, притворяясь хорошим датчанином, закусывал соленою сельдью, лучше бы вяленой, учил его Мышь, вяленой воблой в очках, плавающей в облачках, но он отмахивался: я не ем вяленую рыбу, я с ней сплю, вот она, смуглая рыба в темных очках, стащи ее за ногу с облачка, выключи ее уокмен, она опять потерялась в музыке и не слышит, что я говорю. Он слышал не то, что говорил Эрик, а голос, на два года растянутое эхо, обломки слов всплывали, словно после кораблекрушения, и он вынимал их и вспоминал: это мне сказал Эрик, и это, и это тоже, но к чему они, эти обломки, как сложить из них целое, вызвать Эрика обратно, нет, невозможно, да и если бы Эрик вернулся - что там осталось от Эрика, лучше и не пытаться, не вспоминать. Он звал меня рыбой, и я не понимал, почему, что во мне рыбьего, я совсем не похож, я видел рыбу, но она не похожа, а он объяснял: кости, у тебя рыбьи кости, тобой так легко подавиться и умереть. Эрик и его чувство юмора, пробормотал Хеннинг, что тут еще пробормочешь, сжимая стакан в ладонях, сжимая ладони между коленей, нет, лучше стакан, лучше выпрямиться и спокойно пить, не горбиться, не пытаться исчезнуть. Они выбрали самый темный угол, никто на них не смотрит, никто на него не смотрит, все смотрят на Константина, а его не замечают нечего бояться. Да, Эрик и его чувство юмора, ужасное чувство. Он никого не щадил, он обо всех знал дурные истории, разные гадости, и рассказывал их, не стеснялся. И все равно его любили и всё ему прощали, Эрик такой милый, такой добрый, как же его не любить. Иногда мне казалось, что я его ненавижу, я уйду от него, он несносен. У него были периоды, когда он много пил и цеплялся ко мне, унижал, он знал, как меня унизить, как сделать мне больнее всего. И тогда я думал, что больше не могу так, нам надо расстаться, он не исправится, он будет и дальше меня мучить. Он и в самом деле не исправился, и с какой бы стати. Но я его любил, я не переставал его любить, что бы он ни творил со мной. Вы понимаете меня, правда, Хеннинг?  
Он понимал, что же тут непонятного, это Катулл, стихи к Лесбии, номер семьдесят пять: Лесбия, мой рассудок тобой окончательно сломлен, но он никогда не читал, даже не открывал Катулла, все эти латинские классики, нагие имена: Катулл, Вергилий, Гораций, Овидий, а чем они отличаются, а что они написали - откуда ему знать, он мало читал, нет времени. Но он понимал, что чувствует Константин, он все это изведал с Францем, он тоже был беззащитен, и Франц знал об этом, знал, как унизить его и сделать больнее всего. Нет ничего отвратительнее этой беззащитности, этой беспомощности: нигде не спрятаться, возлюбленный везде найдет его и вытащит на свет, заставит выть, валяться в пыли, пресмыкаться от боли, со стороны все прилично и сдержанно: легкая беседа, дружеские шутки, но рассудок его окончательно сломлен, а Франц продолжает втыкать в него иглы, каждую - точно в сердце, он такой милый, такой добрый, этот Франц, как же его не любить. Отчего не разойтись, если вам так плохо вдвоем, если Франц вас так мучает, оттого и не разойтись, что плохо с ним, хуже без него, это наркотическая депендентность, неспособность обойтись без Франца, не то что обойтись - дышать и существовать, и не зря Франц предсказывал в ссорах: когда я умру, ты и года без меня не протянешь, ты не выживешь без меня, в твоих интересах - чтобы я прожил подольше, о, будь проклята такая жизнь. Он проглотил соленый орешек и почувствовал, что охрип от пива, от соли, от начинающейся простуды, это все туман и дурная погода, дурной состав его дурной крови, он сказал хрипло: лет пятнадцать назад я хотел покончить с собой. Мне было плохо, я вернулся вечером из театра, и никто не заметил, что я вошел в дом, Франц меня не заметил, он сидел в гостиной и разговаривал о политике. Он хотел основать политическую партию и участвовать в выборах, он хотел настоящей власти, ему было мало власти надо мной. Я заглянул в гостиную и поздоровался, но мне никто не ответил. И я понял, что я уже исчезаю, я должен совсем исчезнуть и оставить Франца в покое. Тогда я пошел в свою спальню и принял все таблетки, которые сумел найти. У нас дома было много таблеток: снотворное, успокоительное, обезболивающее. Я выпил их все и уснул. И проснулся через три дня в больнице, Франц сидел рядом со мной. До сих пор помню, как он сказал: никогда больше так не делай, ты меня до смерти напугал, а что было бы, если б журналисты узнали. Я спросил его: тебе будет плохо, когда я умру? А он ответил, что я не умру, и я подумал тогда, что, наверно, он прав, мне не надо, незачем умирать. У Франца так ничего и не вышло с политикой, он бросил эту затею. Мне кажется, ему просто нравилось встречаться с людьми и придумывать, как они создадут партию, выиграют выборы, проведут реформы, не знаю, какие им понадобились реформы, по-моему, все и так было хорошо. Я никогда не понимал всех этих серьезных разговоров, мужских разговоров: за кого голосовать, где покупать недвижимость, в каком банке хранить деньги, Франц решал, где покупать дом, где открывать счет, Франц лучше знал. Мне следовало бы самому научиться разбираться во всем этом. Когда-нибудь я научусь, мне придется научиться. Константин слушал его и складывал бумажную салфетку пополам, еще пополам, еще, уголком, развернуть, повторить сначала, но в другую сторону, как повторяют то же самое па с другой ноги, лучше складывать салфетку, чем рвать ее на кусочки, чем играть ножом и вилкой - но им не дали ножей и вилок, чем втыкать зубочистку в ладонь - зубочистки им, к сожалению, дали. Это нервы, некому одернуть его и сказать: сиди смирно, он привык работать руками, плести в воздухе что-то, что может стать танцем, плести из ниток что-то, что может стать платьем, отняли у него и танец, и нитки, и карандаши, он когда-то рисовал, а теперь бросил, ничего не выходит, и времени нет. Вам скучно, Константин? Нет, мне совсем не скучно, но мне больно, что вам больно, а впрочем, я лгу, мне самому больно, без вас, но вы, пожалуйста, продолжайте, пусть нам будет больно вдвоем, каждому по-своему, все же от этого легче.  
\- Как вы живете без Эрика?  
\- Как-то живу. Нельзя сказать, что я не могу без него жить, сами видите, я могу. Мне его не хватает.  
\- Нам всем его не хватает в каком-то смысле. Я никогда не был близок с ним, но я всегда им восхищался. Хотя нас считали соперниками.  
\- Я знаю, Эрик рассказывал об этом. Вас часто сравнивали: кто лучше, кто талантливее. Его всегда с кем-нибудь сравнивали: с вами, с Рудольфом, с кем-то еще. Непременно нужно выстроить иерархию, расставить всех по ступенькам. Как скучно.   
\- Вам повезло, вас с ним не сравнивали.   
\- Да, в самом деле. Вы правы, мне повезло. Но знаете, когда он еще не перестал танцевать, я иногда... трудно объяснить, я иногда думал: почему, почему я начал так поздно? Если б хоть на два, на три года раньше, тогда я мог бы поставить что-то для нас двоих. Я так хотел хоть раз станцевать с ним. Не знаю, догадывался ли он, я никогда ему об этом не говорил. Может быть, догадывался.  
\- Я этого не понимаю, - признался Хеннинг. - Мне никогда не хотелось танцевать с теми, кого я любил. Впрочем, я почти никогда не любил тех, с кем мог бы танцевать.  
Он произнес это вслух, в самом деле? Как странно, надо быть осмотрительнее, но Константин милый и ничего не запомнит, никому не перескажет, что услышал, он раздавлен своими воспоминаниями и своей любовью, что ему до того, с кем танцевали другие, с кем хотели танцевать. Он снова достал зажигалку, прикурил, и руки у него дрожали, и огонек над зажигалкой дрожал, опаляя кончик сигареты: как вредно, но все на свете вредно, не все ли теперь равно. Бедный Константин, так и не станцевавший со своим Эриком, нигде толком не станцевавший, он начал слишком поздно, и кстати, сколько же ему лет. Нет, не определить, подумал Хеннинг, он состарился, но что-то юное осталось в его лице, странное больное существо; нет зеркала, и он не видел, что и сам состарился и остался юным, сам был странным существом, хрупким существом, лицо у него оплыло, и глаза потускнели, он погрузнел - верно предсказывал Франц когда-то, что он не сумеет сохранить свою худобу, плоть облепит тонкие кости, так и случилось, он приподнимал и опускал свое поширевшее тело, покупал одежду на размер, на два, на три больше, и пожимал плечами: ах, не все ли теперь равно, я постарел, я больше не танцую. Сколько вам лет, спросил он, и Константин вздрогнул и ответил: сорок два, и тут же поправился: сорок четыре, в августе будет сорок пять. Услышав это, обычно улыбаются и говорят быстро и очень бодро: но это же не возраст, у вас еще впереди; вот вспомните Эрика, он в сорок шесть вернулся на сцену, и все были в восторге. Не надо вспоминать Эрика, он умер в пятьдесят семь, это дурной пример. Нельзя не вспоминать Эрика, когда пьешь с его любовником и жалеешь, что не можешь вместе с ним закурить; стоит затянуться - и я, он, Хеннинг сразу задыхается, а если не затягиваешься - какой смысл курить, одно и остается - смотреть, как курят другие, и завидовать, ведь это, кажется, помогает расслабиться - да, помогает, а потом врач отводит глаза и просит не волноваться, перебирает снимки, а там что-то черное и неоперабельное, метастазы, кашель, месяц или два жизни, пришлите ко мне ваших родственников, подумайте о химии, о радиотерапии, все в таком роде, и не хочется думать о терапии и родственниках, и даже о завещании, а хочется лечь и потихонечку умереть. Мгновенно и без боли: вздохнуть, раскрыть рот, чтоб попросить что-нибудь - повтори эту вариацию еще раз, дорогая, - и выключиться, вычеркнуться, был он, милый Хеннинг, и нет его, ворох тряпок на полу, волосы, кожа и ногти, и все это надо побыстрее запихнуть в гроб и закопать, и забыть, что он был; Хеннинг? кто такой Хеннинг?   
Я почти никогда не любил тех, с кем мог бы танцевать, тут бы и поймать его на слове - а как же Кирстен? а как же Оррин? но это другая любовь, другой танец, он танцевал с Оррином в одной компании, на одной сцене, но никогда не танцевал просто - с Оррином, он танцевал с Кирстен, но никогда не любил Кирстен так, как любил Оррина, как любил Франца, как влюблялся в других мужчин - пусть ненадолго, но отчаянно, но счастливо, несмотря на отчаяние; эти тела и надо боготворить за то, что они мужские, он боготворил их и знал, что никогда не сумеет полюбить женщину так, как любит мужчин, это другая любовь, другая страна, это его гомосексуальность, что-то врожденное, не поддающееся лечению, слава богу, что его никогда не пытались лечить, пытались, но не от этого. И все же он предпочитал тех, с кем едва ли окажешься в одной компании, на одной сцене (Оррин не в счет, Оррин - это тоже другая страна), с кем не столкнешься утром в классе, не встанешь у одной палки, не разделишь гримерку, не взглянешь в одно зеркало, отрицание за отрицанием, он предпочитал тех, кто далек от него, тех, кто смотрит на него из зала, а не из кулис, а Эрик - вот разница между ними - Эрик любил балетных, тех, кому не нужно ничего объяснять, тех, которые сами все понимают, встают с ним у одной палки, мечтают станцевать с ним - некоторым это удавалось, некоторым нет, все же есть что вспомнить, на что оглянуться: не танцевали, но репетировали вместе, он учил чему-то, показывал что-то, и утешал - не всех, но Константина утешал точно: принцем тебе не быть, но принцев много, а попробуй-ка стать ведьмой, у тебя хватит сил, хватит искусства, и это выгоднее - не порхать принцем, а прихрамывать ведьмой, так можно хромать до старости, пережить всех, в конце концов забудут всех принцев и принцесс, а тебя не забудут. Бедный Эрик, он не предвидел, чем все кончится: забудут всех, и ведьм, и принцев, а если и вспомнят его - то лишь потому, что он спал когда-то с Рудольфом, а если и вспомнят Константина - то лишь потому, что он спал с Эриком, нет ни сил, ни искусства, все они нанизаны на ниточку любви, какая разница, что, когда и с кем они танцевали, важнее, с кем они делили постель - не гримерку, не сцену, не зеркало, одну постель, и Константин заметил горько: однажды я что-то сказал об Эрике, и мне ответили - да, Эрик Брун, он был любовником Рудольфа, все уже знают, что он был любовником Рудольфа, никто не знает, как он танцевал, и я разозлился и сказал, что ну да, тот самый, я тоже был его любовником, можете мне позавидовать, хоть я догадывался, что никто мне завидовать не станет, все бы хотели спать с Рудольфом, а с Эриком им неинтересно спать.   
\- Однажды Эрик попросил поставить для него балет, маленький дуэт, романтичный, фортепианный, это было, кажется, в семьдесят восьмом, он еще танцевал тогда, много танцевал, и часто получал травмы, чаще, чем до отставки, он сам так говорил. Тогда он вылечил шею или колено, не помню, может быть, и колено, и шею, и попросил поставить для него балет. Я поставил, он танцевал с Карин, вы ее не знаете, она очень славная. Я ее люблю. Но я, разумеется, показывал им, что делать, и иногда... очень часто показывал Эрику, как он должен поддерживать Карин, как должен танцевать с ней. Наверно, тогда я и станцевал с Эриком, хоть это было не по-настоящему, не так, как мне хотелось. Но все же я с ним станцевал.   
\- Когда он в последний раз приехал в Копенгаген танцевать в «Паване», мне предлагали выйти с ним, Другом при его Мавре. Но я отказался, я тогда слишком устал. И мне не хотелось... не хотелось быть с Эриком на одной сцене. Там было столько проблем, еще эта «Жизель», ах нет, «Жизель» была в следующем году, в семьдесят девятом. Он поссорился с Кирстен и отказался с ней работать, а Кирстен обиделась на меня за то, что я за нее не вступился. Ей было трудно, она еще помнила, как сама танцевала, сама была Жизелью, и она завидовала тем, кто танцевал теперь вместо нее. Она ко всем придиралась - нет, не ко всем, только к девочкам: к Лиз, к Сорелле, к Иде, и это было несносно. Эрик попросил меня сделать так, чтобы она ушла. Она перестала разговаривать и с ним, и со мной, она считала, что мы должны перед ней извиниться. Как это трудно. Мне хотелось бросить все и уволиться, и пусть они сами распутываются, как хотят.  
\- В восемьдесят третьем я ставил для Эрика «Сильфиду» в Луисвилле. Это была его постановка, но я хорошо ее знал, я прорабатывал все с кордебалетом, с солистами, а он должен был приехать перед премьерой и довести дело до конца. Он приехал в дурном настроении и наорал на меня, слава богу, что не при всех, но мне тогда было от этого не легче. Он сказал, что все придется переделывать, я ничего не понимаю, я испортил его «Сильфиду», я все порчу, к чему прикасаюсь. Никогда этого не забуду. Я был в полном отчаянии.  
\- Наверно, он просто устал с дороги. Когда нет сил, все кажется ужасным, и он вряд ли хотел вас обидеть. Ну, может быть, хотел убить, но не обидеть.  
\- Убить хотел, это уж точно. Я сам хотел себя убить, я думал собрать вещи и уехать утром. У нас были смежные номера, я принял снотворное и лег спать, я тогда не мог уснуть без снотворного. А когда проснулся, то увидел, что Эрик спит со мной рядом. Он потом объяснил, что ночью замерз и лег ко мне, чтобы согреться. Он совсем забыл, что злился на меня, мы помирились и вместе поехали на репетицию. Вам не скучно, что я все это рассказываю вам? Простите. Я сам не знаю, зачем я вспоминаю все это.  
\- Потому что вам хочется говорить об Эрике.  
\- Потому что мне хочется говорить об Эрике, верно. Но я не знаю, хочется ли вам говорить о нем, сколько же можно, в конце концов. Когда я не говорю о своем балете, я говорю об Эрике, это ужасно. Скоро все начнут меня избегать. Я измучил Леннарта, он меня никогда не любил, а теперь возненавидит, потому что я все время хочу говорить с ним об Эрике. Леннарт - это муж Ингрид. Они дружили с Эриком.  
\- Да, я знаю.  
\- И не любили меня, Леннарт точно не любил. А я ревновал к нему Эрика. Ничего сексуального, не думайте, но он дружил с Леннартом, прислушивался к нему. А я боялся, что Леннарт расскажет Эрику обо мне что-нибудь дурное, Эрик поверит и поссорится со мной. Господи, как глупо. Как будто Эрику нужны были причины, чтобы поссориться со мной.   
Сейчас он скажет: я сделал бы что угодно, чтобы он вернулся и снова ссорился со мной, он закрыл лицо руками и замолчал, нет сил продолжать, пусть вокруг будет темно. Прикоснуться бы к нему, погладить по плечу, отвлечь и утешить, но я не умею отвлекать и утешать, я чужой для него, хоть и понимаю его боль, но от понимания не становится легче, а забрать боль я у него не смогу, да он и не отдаст, он боится, что тогда исчезнет, незачем жить, если нет боли. В конце концов просто незачем жить, но кто-то сказал, что иначе будет хуже, приходится верить кому-то, инстинктивно отстраняться от смерти, не думать о ней, не пытаться всерьез умереть. Я не сумасшедший, я хочу жить, я ничем ужасным не болен, я не такой, как Эрик или Константин, не такой, как моя мать, я не совсем здоров, это верно, но кто в моем возрасте совершенно здоров? Мне плохо оттого, что я больше не танцую, плохо от недоразумений в театре, плохо из-за Франца, потому что Франц стареет, и я за него беспокоюсь, но если спросить меня: как вы поживаете? - я отвечу, что поживаю очень хорошо, и почувствую, что мне действительно хорошо, я не страдаю, как прекрасно это отсутствие страданий. Константин отнял руки от лица и съежился, и пожаловался, что здесь холодно, он замерз. Надо заказать что-нибудь горячее, чтобы согреться, здесь могут приготовить глинтвейн, вы не знаете, здесь все, наверно, могут приготовить. Эрик утверждал, что согревает только виски, полстакана хорошего шотландского виски, но это слишком дорого, и я виски не люблю, а вы любите, Хеннинг? Я вообще уже ничего не люблю, мне все невкусно, еда такая противная. Наверно, я пью слишком много лекарств, но я должен их пить, иначе простужусь и закончу пневмонией. Я бы очень хотел подхватить пневмонию, но не сейчас, а попозже, когда закончу с балетом. Привести дела в порядок, получить свои сорок градусов, беспамятство, бред, и убраться поскорее, за неделю, еще быстрей, чем убрался Эрик.


	6. Плюс Эрик минус Эрик

На вечеринке в год Жизели, в семьдесят девятом, Эрик сел рядом с ним на диван и стал рассказывать о любовных неудачах: о том, что его неправильно любили, недостаточно любили, чересчур любили, о том, что он чудовищно несчастен, о том, что настоящей любви вообще не существует, он все испробовал и разочаровался. Когда очень пьян, всегда тянет пожаловаться на нехватку любви, избыток жестокости, а он был пьян и насмешлив, и повторял, что все это вздор, и от него всегда хотели протекции, денег, внимания, секса, его использовали, и Рудольф изменял ему, обещал не изменять и тут же садился на чей-нибудь толстый член, и Константин давал ему и предъявлял счет к оплате, пытался поссорить его с друзьями, ревновал и думал, что привяжет его, потому что ему дает, не тут-то было, он отвратительный, этот Константин, продажный мальчишка, беспринципный, алчный, все его уловки насквозь видны, пора его бросить, пусть сам побарахтается, докажет, что чего-то стоит, ничего он не стоит и вообще надоел. Есть что-то болезненное в этих воспоминаниях, горячечный сорокоградусный бред, лица выплывают из дыма, кривляются и пропадают, голоса звучат глухо и лживо, никому нельзя верить, наутро они забудут, о чем говорили, и поверят, что все привиделось и приснилось, но утро не наступает, ночь тянется, тянется и этот разговор, никуда не уйти, они сидят на диване в углу, под лампой на длинной ноге, и кто-то ставит одну и ту же пластинку и подпевает: прикоснись ко мне, разбуди меня, Эмили, я любила тебя, Эмили, Эмили, Эмили, Эмили. Две женщины танцуют, обнявшись, и он их не узнает, он вообще их не приглашал, но это неважно, они ему не мешают, они тихонько танцуют, прижимаясь друг к другу, тихонько целуются, и он не завидует им и их любви, он думает, что и они не будут счастливы, никто не может быть счастлив, и они поймут, что несчастны, едва доиграет пластинка. Нет никакой любви, твердит Эрик, и я никому не нужен, но всем нужно что-то от меня, и если со мной что-нибудь случится - неужели они станут возиться со мной, вовсе нет, они проверят, упомянул ли я их в завещании, и будут ждать, когда я умру. А когда я умру, расскажут, как им без меня плохо, как они меня любили, какой я был прекрасный человек, прекрасный, прекрасный, прекрасный, и как мы дружили, о да, я был их дорогим другом, стоит умереть - и сразу появляется целая толпа дорогих друзей, интересно, где они раньше были, пока я еще дышал, и сколько они надеются заработать, написав обо мне мемуары.   
Прикоснись ко мне, разбуди меня, Эрик, я любил тебя, Эрик, Эрик, Эрик, слава богу, он-то Эрика не любил, еще чего не хватало. Он спросил тогда: неужели и ты никогда не был счастлив, ни с кем на свете, ни с Рудольфом, ни с кем-то до Рудольфа, ни с Соней, ни теперь с Константином, и Эрик ответил, улыбнувшись: ни с кем, никогда, и добавил тут же, что лжет, нет, не лжет, а преувеличивает. Помнишь, как в семьдесят третьем... нет, в семьдесят втором, я ставил Шопениану, и мне помогал один мальчик, он теперь танцует в Гамбурге, я уже рассказывал о нем, но ничего, повторю снова, приятно рассказывать одни и те же истории, никто не посмеет ныть: придумай что-нибудь новенькое, сколько можно твердить одно и то же, надоело, и ты не посмеешь, слушай, тебе не надоело, он очень талантливый мальчик, а тогда ему еще и восемнадцати не было, подсудное дело по старым законам. Только мы с ним не спали, почти не спали, это было совсем невинно, он так заботился обо мне. С ним я, кажется, был почти счастлив, если б я не болел, я сошелся бы с ним ближе, мы бы теперь жили вдвоем в Гамбурге, а, недурно? Когда-то мне пришлось расстаться с Рэем из-за того, что ему предложили танцевать в Штутгарте, дружить на расстоянии можно, а быть любовниками нельзя, и мы перестали быть любовниками. Но в те годы я сам танцевал и не мог переехать к нему, глупо танцевать в Штутгарте, если зовут в Нююорк, а сейчас я почти и не танцую, устроился бы с ним – не с Рэем, а с Кевином, с этим мальчиком, - в Гамбурге, подальше от склок и амбиций, подальше от Рудика, от Константина, от всех на свете, мне всегда хотелось жить с тихим домашним мальчиком, долго и счастливо, пока не умру от скуки, правда, Кевин не такой уж и тихий, и я слышал, у него есть кто-то, гранде аморе, великая страсть. Он сказал: я помню Кевина, он брал уроки у Веры, и Вера считала, что он очень талантлив, Вера жалела, что нельзя устроить его к нам, что за странные законы, что в датском балете могут танцевать только датчане. Но если устраивать к нам даже очень талантливых, но чужих, кем мы станем в конце концов, еще одной европейской компанией, где танцуют все подряд, где танец - не больше, чем развлечение, а всего лишь развлечение, приглашенные звезды сияют, ни стиля, ни памяти, нет, очень хорошо, что Кевина к нам не взяли, мне было бы трудно все время работать с ним. Потому что он тебе нравился? Потому что он мне нравился, но я знал, что не должен увлекаться им, это дурно, это расстроит Франца. И кроме того, я думал, это твой друг. Все знали, что вы живете вместе, и все были уверены, что вы еще и спите, вы любовники, а не просто руководитель и ассистент, старший и младший. И я тоже был в этом уверен, и не хотел вмешиваться. Мне казалось, так будет нечестно, и вообще мало ли вокруг мальчиков не хуже Кевина, зачем непременно мечтать о нем. И все-таки я мечтал, и он мне очень нравился. Я был рад, когда он уехал... когда вы оба уехали. А когда ты снова приехал сюда - и не с ним, а с Константином, я удивился - как ты мог променять его на Константина? А потом понял, что ты и не менял, ты совсем иначе относился к нему, к Кевину: заботился о нем, любил, но не был влюблен. А с Константином ты вел себя как влюбленный, и это было очень заметно. Я даже завидовал.  
Нечему завидовать, сказал Эрик. Дым ушел, и окна побелели, они досидели до рассвета, и кто-то спал рядом в кресле, уронив голову на сложенные руки, и женщины, танцевавшие под Эмили-Эмили-Эмми, сидели на полу в углу, укрывшись одним пальто, вечеринка закончилась, вечеринка была хороша. Он решил, что никогда больше не станет устраивать вечеринок, довольно одного раза, потом так грустно, надо вытряхивать пепельницы, сметать сор, выносить бутылки, а у него нет сил, и у Франца нет сил, и у приходящей уборщицы нет сил, все устали, видно, очень тяжелый год. Нечему завидовать, повторил Эрик, я ужасен, когда я влюблен, я тогда его мучил, я мучаю его сейчас. Я всем рассказываю, что мы вообще уже не любовники, черт знает, зачем я это делаю. Он страшно обижается, но молчит, и правильно делает, глупо доказывать моим друзьям, что я вру, и мы с ним по-прежнему спим, они ему и не поверят, а я на него разозлюсь. Если бы у нас с тобой что-нибудь было, я бы свел тебя с ума, тебе повезло, что ты не в моем вкусе. Тебя, наверно, и так сведут с ума те, с кем у тебя что-нибудь есть, но я буду ни при чем, я не сделаю тебе хуже. Значит, он выглядел так плохо, что и Эрик это замечал, не свалить все на бессонную ночь, упадок сил, тяжелый сезон, но не только Эрик тут ни при чем, еще и любовь ни при чем, просто что-то лежит на плечах - атмосферное давление, годы, невидимый горб, пригибает ниже к земле, скоро он опустится на четвереньки и начнет ходить на четвереньках, и все решат: ну вот, пожалуйста, свихнулся совсем, и сдадут его в больницу, наденут ошейник, чтоб не потерялся, не сбежал в лес с бутылочкой снотворного в кармане. Тогда ему - впервые в жизни - по-настоящему захочется умереть, все остальные желания не в счет, мало ли что скажешь сгоряча: очень хочется умереть, но на самом-то деле умирать не хочется, страшно вычеркивать самого себя, страшно думать, что все будет, а меня не будет, и ладно еще от случайности, от неизлечимой болезни, а то - добровольно, сам головой лезешь в петлю, сам вбиваешь таблетки себе в глотку, страдания невыносимы, но еще невыносимее зачеркивать дни до раз и навсегда определенной даты: две недели, неделя, полнедели, послезавтра, завтра, сегодня, купленные вчера продукты меня переживут, я закончусь раньше, чем закончится дождь, пять минут осталось, и я умру, да нет же, я не хочу, я передумал, я вспомнил, мне незачем умирать. Самое большое удовольствие в покушении на самоубийство - секунда, когда возвращаешься к жизни, и все так рады, все твердят: боже, как ты нас напугал, и Франц плачет, кормит тебя, кормит меня, кормит его, Хеннинга, супом, и слезы капают в тарелку, ложка дрожит в руке. Этого хватит на несколько лет, потом можно повторить снова то же самое, главное - не ошибиться с дозой, и пусть Франц испугается посильнее, пусть пожалеет, что так мало любит его, так мало говорит с ним о любви. Франц тоже играет в эти милые игры, забывает на столе рецепты на что-то опасное - только посмей их выбросить, только посмей, - и если спросить его: что это такое? - он пожмет плечами и ответит безразлично: какое тебе дело, это мои лекарства, тебе ведь все равно, что я плохо себя чувствую в последнее время, ты ничего не замечаешь, я тебя совсем не вижу, ты так занят, ты всегда занят чем угодно, кроме меня.  
\- Именно это я говорю Константину: ты не обращаешь на меня внимания, ты тратишь время черт знает на что, ты думаешь не обо мне, а о своих балетах, ты всегда занят чем угодно, кроме меня, в конце концов ты просто меня не любишь, и нам давно пора расстаться, мне не нужна твоя нелюбовь. Еще чаще я пишу ему это: письма лучше сохраняются, через много лет их прочитают и решат, что я был жертвой, очень удобно. Все будут мне сочувствовать. Все и так мне сочувствуют, а Константина никто не жалеет, даже его друзья. Потому что его друзья больше любят меня, чем его, я очень удобно устроился. Ну и между нами - я прекрасно знаю, что Константин меня любит. Бедный мальчик. Вера меня называла: бедный больной мальчик, а это неправда, я здоров, это он - больной мальчик.   
А через несколько дней он пришел в театр не один, и сказал довольно: смотри, кто приехал, вы, кажется, виделись прежде, это Хеннинг, это Константин. Константин улыбался и молчал, у него большие черные глаза, а черные тени под глазами еще больше, казалось, он вот-вот уснет стоя, одурев от перелетов и смены часовых поясов; он протянул Хеннингу руку, и Хеннинг сказал зачем-то: у вас руки ледяные, вы замерзли? А он ответил: что вы, у меня всегда такие руки, говорят, это как-то связано с кровообращением. И у вас тут очень тепло, теплее, чем в Канаде. Эрик смотрел на него покровительственно, почти любовно, никто не посмеет теперь уверять, будто он не любит Константина и не заботится о нем, вот, выписал же его из Канады непонятно зачем, но без сомнения - за свой счет, потому что соскучился, потому что Константину полезно проветриться, полетать над атлантическим океаном. Он теперь большой человек, представь себе, выиграл в Бостоне хореографический конкурс, ты слышал когда-нибудь о таком конкурсе? вот в том-то и дело, никто не слышал, но звучит внушительно, особенно если не знать, с кем он соревновался. Не хочешь ли ты заказать ему балет, а, на целый вечер, с сюжетом и в костюмах, он ничего не поставит, но ему будет приятно. Вступиться бы за беспомощно улыбающегося Константина, шепнуть бы Эрику: перестань, зачем ты его обижаешь, но в такие отношения опасно влезать, заденешь проволоку, и всех убьет взрывом, он сказал Константину: поздравляю, я слышал об этом конкурсе, я очень рад, что вы его выиграли, я надеюсь, вы обязательно поставите что-нибудь для датского балета, почти через десять лет Константин приедет и поставит, и напомнит ему об этой встрече: как все сбылось, но мы уже не те, и больше нет Эрика, а без Эрика все обессмыслилось, даже балеты. Будут костюмы, но почти не будет сюжета, нечего и пересказывать, есть юноша, который равнодушен ко всем, кроме другого юноши, есть девушки, равнодушные к нему, первому юноше, есть другой юноша, прикасающийся к нему и проходящий мимо, это любопытство, а не любовь, надо все попробовать в жизни - например, мужские объятия, но не надо оставаться в этих объятиях на всю жизнь, и когда юноша уходит, приходит смерть в сером плаще, босоногая рыжая смерть, сейчас она репетирует жизель и не знает, что когда-нибудь станет смертью. Они сидели втроем у зеркала и смотрели, как рыжая Сорелла танцует и сходит с ума, и Константин взялся за сердце - господи, нельзя так реагировать, ты что, никогда жизель не видел? - он видел, нет, он никогда не видел, он сказал в перерыве: я хочу поставить балет для нее, потому что она все понимает. И как она все так поняла, я никогда не видел, чтобы это танцевали так - безумие, отчаяние, смерть, все это танцуют, но у нее, от нее разрывается сердце. Ты романтик, вздохнул Эрик, романтичная рыба. Пойдем на лестницу, покурим, а то ты сейчас расплачешься.   
Он тоже пытался тогда курить, кто-то ему посоветовал: успокаивает нервы, вот он и успокаивал нервы, стоя на лестнице вместе с Эриком и Константином, они успевали выкурить по две, по три сигареты, а он еле-еле справлялся с одной, стараясь не затягиваться: дым попадает в горло, поднимается кашель, глаза слезятся, и кажется, что он сейчас расплачется или уже расплакался, а вовсе не Константин. Что ты куришь? - спрашивали все, и Эрик тоже спросил, а потом улыбнулся, взглянув на пачку: а, данхилл-для-дам, я так и думал, что ты выберешь что-то полегче. И правильно, хотя еще лучше вовсе не начинать, но я уверен, ты бросишь в конце концов, не успеешь привыкнуть. Меня научил курить Поуль, помнишь Поуля? Он теперь в Новой Зеландии, говорят, там потрясающая природа. Когда я состарюсь, тоже уеду в Новую Зеландию и буду жить там один, никто не захочет поехать за мной на край света, даже вот эта рыба за мной не поплывет. Константин пожал плечами и сказал независимо: ты сначала состарься, а потом поговорим; невозможно поверить, что Эрик когда-нибудь станет стариком, он и не станет, не успеет, Эрик, твердили все до конца, ты прекрасно выглядишь, а он отмахивался и уверял, что ужасно выглядит и похож на злую ящерицу, на сморщенную игуану, нельзя жить с такой шеей, лучше умереть, но это будет нескоро, а пока они стоят втроем: Эрик красив, ему пятьдесят, Константин прелестен, ему тридцать шесть, а он врет, что тридцать три, и Хеннинг, он не красив, не прелестен, ему сорок пять, он посередине, ну что это за возраст, можно еще танцевать, и он танцует, но повторяет, что пора остановиться, его тело изношено, травма за травмой, он задыхается, нет, довольно, это последний сезон, жаль, некому сказать, как когда-то сказал Эрик: «Карла, это был мой последний спектакль», Кирстен пройдет мимо и не услышит, а Вера умерла. Там, на лестнице, он признался: я очень скучаю по Вере, и Эрик откликнулся: я страшно скучаю по Вере, мне так ее не хватает, поспорить бы, кому хуже без Веры, кому сильнее ее не хватает, но при Константине неловко, Константин едва знал ее и совсем ни при чем, что ему до мертвой старой дамы, исчезнувшей Веры. Вы были знакомы с ней, Константин? - и Константин кивнул и ответил: да, в семьдесят четвертом, когда Эрик играл в «Расёмоне», я приехал сюда, и Эрик нас познакомил. Я не знал, как к ней обращаться, просто по имени неудобно, я назвал ее «мадам Вера», и она засмеялась и сказала, что мадам напоминает ей о Нинетт де Валуа, лучше не надо так ее звать. Мадам Вера - как хозяйка борделя, да, согласился Эрик, я помню, она так и сказала: хозяйка борделя, бедный Константин не знал, куда деваться. О, не выдумывай, ничего подобного не было, я совсем не смутился, за кого ты меня принимаешь. Но я спросил - как же мне тогда ее называть, и она предложила: Вера Николаевна. Это русское обращение, ее никто не называл так, только я. Даже Рудольф звал ее просто Верой. Но он и знал ее гораздо дольше, чем я. Да, согласился Эрик, гораздо дольше. У них был общий язык, я иногда чувствовал себя лишним при них. Когда-то давно, мы с Рудиком только начали жить вместе, мы ночевали у нее - Хеннинг, помнишь ее квартиру? Мы не хотели ехать в Гентофте к моей матери, Рудик с ней не ладил, а мне просто надоели скандалы... не скандалы, а вот эта тайная недоброжелательность, это тоже Верино выражение. Вера предложила нам остаться у нее на ночь. Мы легли, но мне не спалось, я услышал, как она ходит по комнатам, ей тоже не спится. Я встал и пошел к ней, мы сели на кухне и стали разговаривать, а потом и Рудик встал и пришел к нам. Мы сидели втроем, и Рудик с Верой читали стихи по-русски. Как странно - я не понимал ни слова, но мне казалось, я все понимаю. И я завидовал им, потому что у них был общий язык, а я не мог говорить на этом языке, я любил их больше всех на свете, но не мог быть с ними. Никогда этого не забуду. Тогда я жалел, что не выучил русский - чтобы говорить с Рудиком, чтобы говорить с Верой, чтобы понимать их еще лучше, понимать их до конца. Я и теперь жалею, но уже поздно. Он сказал тихо: я тоже жалел. Когда Вера умирала, ей так хотелось, чтоб ей читали по-русски, а я не мог читать. И мне казалось, это моя вина. Столько было лет, чтобы научиться хотя бы читать по-русски, а я не научился, а теперь уже все равно. Теперь уже поздно.  
Старость - это когда слишком поздно, чтобы учиться кататься на коньках, кто придумал это, очень точно получилось, точнее не сформулируешь; поздно учиться кататься на коньках, поздно учиться читать по-русски, незачем учиться, незачем читать войну и мир, не стоит труда, только время потратишь. Эрик тоже не читал войну и мир, но он читал анну-каренину, закрывшись в чужой ньюоркской квартире после отставки, из окна этой квартиры потом выйдет Крис, его друг, все пахнет самоубийством: шаг из окна, шаг под поезд, противнее всего, когда в подземке кто-то выходит под поезд - и все поезда встают, никуда не уедешь, приходится пересаживаться на такси. А в Дании, кажется, редко кончают с собой вот так, потому что очень хорошо воспитаны и не хотят никому мешать, мы-то умрем, нам все равно, но те, кто останутся жить, опоздают куда-нибудь, потеряют что-то, будут несчастны, лучше мы умрем тихо в постели или в лесу, не нарушая железнодорожное расписание, правила движения по перрону. Эрик взглянул в окно на вечный магазэн дю нор и заметил: этих улиц я совсем не знаю, горы какие-то, и все дома, дома, и кругом все люди, люди. Сколько их, конца нет. Как же ты не знаешь этих улиц, вон там Стрёгет, а это Королевская площадь, все он знает, а это цитата, а вон в том доме живет моя последняя поклонница, последняя ответственная квартиросъемщица, квартировладелица, с нервами покрепче, чем у бедного Криса. Что за поклонница, спросил Эрик, какая-нибудь богатая старуха, не какая-нибудь, а вполне определенная, и не старуха, а пожилая дама, мечтающая, чтоб лакей Ян подкрался к ней, затащил на кухню и задрал юбку, как фрекен Жюли. Но ее лакей состарился вместе с нею, он лучше сядет на кухне за стол и выпьет рюмочку, закусит соленой рыбкой, что ему до увядших прелестей, кружевных нижних юбок, лодыжек в шелковых чулках, он все это видел, ему надоело, моды давно сменились, от этих чулок и кружев воняет плесенью, ему не до любви, и тем лучше для старой фрекен, а то ведь после развлечений с лакеями положено вскрывать горло бритвой, об этом-то она и забыла. Когда-то она присылала мне цветы после каждого спектакля, когда-то она занимала место в первом ряду, почти именное место, как скамью в церкви, и аплодировала мне, как сумасшедшая, а я кланялся ей и улыбался, но теперь я почти не танцую, а она почти не выходит из дома, ноги ей отказывают, она слабеет, она смотрит из окна, как сменяются сезоны, будто огни светофора: зеленый и белый, зеленый и белый, немного красного осенью, много серого всегда. Я навещаю ее и пью с ней кофе, старый лакей кряхтит и ворчит, уверяет, что кофе ей вреден, а она отмахивается: бог мой, все на свете вредно, что же теперь - вовсе не жить, она расспрашивает меня о том, что происходит в театре, о том, что происходит в мире, что происходит со мной, и я лгу ей о себе, нельзя же говорить ей правду, она расстроится, а расстраиваться ей тоже вредно. Когда она умрет, вещи ее продадут, а квартиру переделают в офис или магазин, право, какой смысл жить на Королевской площади, там шумно и беспокойно, и очень дорого, лучше найти дом у озера, там дешевле и тише. Да, согласился Эрик, нехорошо улыбаясь, у озера, например, в Гентофте. Там такая тишина, что можно сойти с ума. Можно утопиться, вот и озеро рядом. Перестань, сказал Константин. Перестань, пожалуйста, я больше не могу. Нет, он промолчал, это я сказал, что я больше не могу. Не сказал, а подумал, вслух это не выговоришь, слишком страшно. И еще он подумал: они не вспомнят обо мне, когда я умру, они не пожалеют, что им до меня, все эти случайные пересечения не нужны ни мне, ни им, и разговор этот не нужен, пустая любезность, пересыпание пепла, и жизель не нужна, и балет бессмысленен, и все бессмысленно, все так отвратительно, что распахнуть бы раму, высунуться дальше, дальше, выпасть на мостовую вниз головой, но рамы заперты, заверчены наглухо, и ему не позволят открыть их или разбить стекло, его возьмут за локти, закричат, снизу прибегут другие и оттащат его подальше, вызовут врача, накапают лекарств, и в газетах непременно узнают, на этот раз ему не удастся скрыться, он увидел так ясно, так отвратительно - что будет, если он попытается умереть, и понял, что он сам заперт наглухо, как эта рама, ему не вырваться, Эрик и Константин стоят с двух сторон, как санитары или конвоиры, и примериваются, наверняка примериваются, как крепче взять его за локти, чтобы он не дергался, как заткнуть ему рот, чтобы он не кричал. Он закрыл глаза и подумал, что сходит с ума, боже мой, как жалко, и задохнулся от дыма, закашлялся, взявшись рукой за горло. И Эрик произнес откуда-то издалека: ну и накурили мы здесь. Давайте вечером поужинаем втроем, я знаю здесь один хороший ресторанчик, единственный приличный ресторанчик во всей этой стране, там можно есть и не умирать потом от боли в животе, а после других ресторанов я всегда умираю. А я умираю сейчас, без всяких ресторанов, я просто умираю, но он ответил всего лишь, не открывая глаз, что не может сегодня, ему надо домой, лучше завтра, нет, лучше на следующей неделе, лучше всего никогда. Хеннинг, вам нехорошо? - спросил Константин. Ему хорошо, с ним все в порядке, вы тут курите, докуривайте спокойно, а ему пора, он должен вернуться, он должен побыть один. Все спуталось, воспоминания смешались, не отделить один год от другого, не понять - какой сейчас год: семьдесят или восемьдесят девятый, восемьдесят восьмой, шестьдесят седьмой, нет, в шестьдесят седьмом еще не было Константина, есть точка отсчета - не раньше семьдесят второго, но нет второй точки - не позднее чего, какого дня, какого года, существует ли Эрик или это тень Эрика, и он сам - Хеннинг или тень Хеннинга, быть может, они все умерли и бродят в закулисье, натыкаясь на декорации и осветительные приборы, бродят по асфоделевым полям, а асфодели - это тюльпаны, в какой-то итальянской долине он видел однажды тюльпанное поле, или лиловое лавандовое, или желтое гречишное, все цветет в разное время, а асфодели совсем не тюльпаны, значит, он был в этой долине несколько раз, он никогда там не был, они мертвы, поэтому нельзя понять, какой нынче день и год, что за окном, что дают вечером в театре. Его спросили снова: Хеннинг, вам нехорошо? - и он очнулся, он вспомнил, что сейчас восемьдесят восьмой год, Эрик умер два года назад, а Константин, друг Эрика, любовник Эрика, сидит с ним рядом, допив голубой коктейль с фиалковым ликером, он сказал: все хорошо, хотите еще чего-нибудь, и Константин кивнул и ответил: я хотел бы, чтобы Эрик был жив и был сейчас с нами. Это все, что я хочу. Все, что я хочу.


	7. Плюс Франц плюс Кирстен плюс Оррин

Иногда они жили втроем: он, Франц и любовник Франца, дурной треугольник, бермудский треугольник, где ему и пропасть без вести, без следа; он был лишним, он уходил в свою спальню, они уходили - в свою, а утром спускались вдвоем к завтраку в халатах, зевали и смотрели, как он готовит что-то на троих, разбивает яйца над сковородой, режет овощи; Хеннинг, дорогой, ты чудесно готовишь, взгляни на Хеннинга, он чудесно готовит, мог бы открыть ресторан, когда закончит с балетом, но тогда, боюсь, он растолстеет, и я его брошу, и ты тоже, мой мальчик, не вздумай толстеть, а то я брошу тебя. Франц все равно бросал их в конце концов, этих бедных худых мальчиков, оставался с Хеннингом - еще худым, почти костлявым, и спускался к завтраку один, все в том же халате, зевал и раскрывал газету, как скучны эти новости, опять захватили какой-то самолет, опять баски требуют независимости, шахты разоряются, кого-то в советском союзе сослали вон из столицы, сослали вон из страны, интересно, что он натворил, эти советские все какие-то странные, а вот умерла красивая дама, а в театре сегодня дают «Тоску», а в следующем месяце – «Травиату», а после «Травиаты» - «Любовный напиток», все старье, нечего слушать, io son ricco, e tu sei bella, та-та-та-та-та-та, какой липкий мотив, dà coraggio alle figliuole, сhe han paura a dormir sole, тебе бы не помешало глотнуть, раз ты боишься спать один, нет, пусть уж лучше танцуют, я, пожалуй, схожу на тебя посмотреть. Его давно узнавали в театре: а, это же Франц, это барон Хеннинга, как поживаете, что-то долго вас не было, приходите почаще, Хеннинг изумителен везде, даже в Ореоле, хоть и жалуется, что тяжело ему танцевать босиком; его не любили в театре, и он никого не любил, он твердил: они тебя еще ударят из-за угла, задушат в подворотне, не верь им, они тебя хвалят, а сами мечтают от тебя избавиться, я-то вижу, мало ли что он видел, с годами он стал подозрителен, он все сильнее ревновал, он повторял: но ты же не бросишь меня, не бросишь? я все для тебя делаю, не забывай, ты не справишься без меня, твое дело танцевать, занимайся своим балетом, а я займусь всем остальным, но не вздумай бросить меня, ты пропадешь, я о тебе забочусь, а если ты меня бросишь, кто будет о тебе заботиться, кто захочет с тобой возиться, никто не захочет, ты никому не нужен, кроме меня, никому. Они связаны намертво, умрет один - и другому не жить; Франц кашлял и глотал таблетки, и слишком много курил, и продолжал приводить мальчишек, уже не спрашивая, есть ли им восемнадцать, нет ли, законы смягчились, можно спать с несовершеннолетними, и он с ними спал, а утром, прощаясь, шлепал по заду такого хорошенького, в тугих джинсах, ладонь отобьешь о его зад, и говорил строго: ну, беги, а то в школу опоздаешь. Не готовь на него, он не будет завтракать, он спешит; да я и не собирался, отвечал Хеннинг, я тоже спешу, я поем в городе, до вечера, завтракай без меня и ужинай, когда хочешь. Расстаться нельзя, а жить вместе несносно, если б они хоть спали друг с другом, было бы легче; я люблю Франца, но мне так больно, что он совсем меня не любит, я для него удобен, все же человек в доме, есть с кем поболтать за столом, когда дочитал газету, еще он хвастается мной перед друзьями, а они завидуют, потому что я балетный, это так необычно, так чудесно, и еще я люблю его, и ему это нравится, всегда приятно, когда тебя любят, все прощают, все для тебя делают. Я ничего для него не делаю, я только его люблю и живу с ним, и буду жить, пока он не умрет, пока я сам не умру, я не знаю, что случится раньше. Кирстен гладила его по голове, прекрасная постаревшая Кирстен, вот на ней бы и жениться, как учил когда-то Ландер: женись, она от тебя без ума, и ее учил наверняка: выходи за него, он от тебя без ума, а все его интрижки с мужчинами - чепуха, перебесится и отвыкнет, какое счастье, что они оба не послушались Ландера, не поженились, и теперь Кирстен жалела его, а он жалел Кирстен, как умел, не очень-то хорошо умел, но старался, и она вздыхала: жаль, что ты не женился, ты был бы хорошим мужем, но и хорошо, что ты не женился, а то бы я завидовала твоей жене. Он был бы ужасным мужем, он бы сошел с ума, пытаясь быть хорошим, нечему завидовать, он и так ненормальный, кому захочется за ненормального замуж. Лучше дружить, вот они и дружили, ездили отдыхать втроем с Францем и по вечерам втроем цепляли хорошеньких, и в удачные вечера прощались перед сном - каждый со своим хорошеньким - и расходились по комнатам, а утром хвастались, как им было хорошо, разумеется, врали, но не признаваться же, что южный секс - ужасная скука, и хорошенькие ноют и просят денег, и ничего не умеют, кончают чересчур быстро. Ах, влюбиться бы, но он не стал счастливее, когда влюбился в Оррина, все запуталось еще сильнее, все стало еще ужаснее: от Франца не уйти, не уехать из Дании, а Оррин не согласится приехать, переехать навсегда - и что ему здесь делать, где ему танцевать, нет, нет, все безвыходно, скорее бы кончилась эта любовь, поздно что-то менять, и надо смириться, он спрашивал у Кирстен: правда, Оррин красивый, но не слышал, что она отвечает, и пил виски - в Америке виски дешевле и лучше, каждый глоток - чистая нефть, как напишет позднее какой-то итальянец, а он и не прочитает, не доживет, он спрашивал: если б ты влюбилась, ты бы уехала, ты бы бросила все - театр, родителей, меня, ты бы согласилась уехать ради любви? А она говорила: если б я влюбилась, и меня любили в ответ, я бы попросила, чтобы он приехал ко мне, почему только я должна всем жертвовать. Потому что, сама понимаешь, Оррин не сможет здесь танцевать, но я смогу танцевать там, Руфь согласится принять меня на весь сезон, а может быть, удастся устроиться к Люсии. Я должен жертвовать, если я его люблю, но я не знаю, нужно ли ему, чтобы я был с ним. Я не знаю, выдержу ли я сам, если буду с ним, ведь я уже привык к Францу. И если я уеду, Франца это убьет. О нет, успокаивала Кирстен, не бойся, Франца это не убьет, он крепче, чем ты думаешь. Франц не умрет, если ты покинешь его, но ты сам, наверно, умрешь без Франца. Да, да, ты права, я умру без Франца, а без Оррина - ты же видишь - я не умираю.   
Все разрешится само собою, не стоит спешить и рвать непоправимо контракты, дружбы, авиабилеты, все и так выскользнет из рук: контракт завершится до срока, и ему заплатят за все, что он не станцевал, авиарейсы отменят, друзья уйдут сами, с друзьями легче всего, они всегда уходят сами, а если и возвращаются, то лишь затем, чтобы попросить взаймы, и от них уже никакой радости, они кислы и надуты, смотрят мимо и лгут, а когда-то так любили его, когда-то писали ему такие нежные письма. Где теперь Оррин - кажется, сменил профессию, кажется, повесил туфли на гвоздь и занялся чем-то другим, живет, допустим, в Бостоне - отчего именно в Бостоне? а отчего бы и нет, хороший город, солидный город, в нем можно неплохо устроиться, снять квартиру на двоих, с кем теперь Оррин - наверняка с кем-то, он милый, и с ним легко, и пусть тому, кто приходит к нему домой, открывая дверь своими ключами, - пусть ему всегда будет легко с Оррином, пусть они оба будут счастливы, очень счастливы. Как ты самоотвержен, морщилась Кирстен, я надеюсь, что ты все это разыгрываешь, не может быть, чтоб ты совсем не ревновал и не скучал, и не хотел быть с Оррином вместо этого кого-то, кто приходит к нему домой и так далее. Подумал бы лучше о том, как тебе стать счастливым, с Францем ты несчастен, признай это, наконец, ты привык к нему, но от дурных привычек надо когда-то избавляться, они мешают жить. Что тут ответишь: мне мешают жить непрошеные советы, ты ничего не понимаешь, ты так долго дружила с нами, но ничего не поняла, я несчастен не с Францем, а сам по себе, с самим собой, и это не изменится, если я уйду, я умру без него, ты сама об этом говорила, неужели ты не помнишь, все она помнит, но ее не убедить, она добра ему хочет, все хотят ему добра, лучше перевести разговор, а то он не выдержит и заплачет.   
\- Все-таки это ужасно, иногда мне кажется, что мы с тобой единственные нормальные люди на свете. Нет, не единственные, конечно, есть еще нормальные, но они уже заняты, я имею в виду, с ними не переспишь. Вот, например, Вера, или, допустим, Эрик, или Арлетта, я обожаю Арлетту, но вряд ли она захочет со мной спать. И я вряд ли захочу спать с ней.  
\- Нет полностью гетеросексуальных людей, есть недообследованные. Но спать с Верой - это все равно что спать с собственной тетушкой, это исключается, это почти инцест. С Эриком тоже не переспишь нормально, и с чего ты вообще взяла, что он нормальный? По-моему, он ненормальнее нас всех, но хорошо притворяется. Почему бы тебе и вправду не попробовать с женщинами?  
\- Потому что я пробовала, и никакого толка. Они все тоже сумасшедшие, ни одной нормальной не найдешь. И сами не знают, чего хотят: чтобы я за ними ухаживала? чтобы позволяла им ухаживать за мной? чтобы трахала их? чтобы позволяла себя трахать? чтобы пригласила третьим какого-нибудь симпатичного мальчика? чтобы любила? чтобы даже и не смела любить? я не знаю, они никогда не объясняют, а потом обижаются, что я их не понимаю. Это ужасно. Но мужчины все тоже ненормальные, правда?  
\- Все, кроме Франца.  
\- Франц не считается, ты с ним не спишь. Я тоже могу завести кого-нибудь старого и безобидного, подумаешь. Например, министра, знаешь, за мной ухаживает один министр и уверяет, что я ему как дочь.  
\- Еще один почти инцест.  
\- Нет, не думай, он вправду не хочет ничего такого, я ему предлагала. Ему нужно всего лишь дружить со мной, это очень мило. Кончится тем, что я буду с ним дружить и ни с кем не спать, раз все равно нельзя найти никого подходящего. По-моему, на свете вообще нет любви.  
\- По-моему, есть, только не для нас с тобой.   
\- Будь мы с тобой поумнее, давно бы переспали.  
\- Слава богу, мы достаточно умны, чтобы не переспать. Я тебя очень люблю, дорогая, но совсем не так, как надо тебя любить. И на твоем месте я бы не стал связываться с министром. Хочешь, я познакомлю тебя с одним другом моего друга? Или с подругой моей подруги? Они все симпатичные, вдруг что-нибудь получится.  
\- Я тоже очень люблю тебя, ты такой милый. Но я так устала со всеми знакомиться, так устала разговаривать и думать: мы подходим друг другу или нет? Как жаль, что нельзя все решить молча и влюбиться, или хотя бы лечь в постель. Всегда надо сначала договариваться, это так долго. Как просто в балете, ты никогда не думал об этом? Встретились - и сразу начали танцевать.  
Она легла на живот, смахнула волосы с шеи: русалка на берегу, но хвоста нет, а есть пара хорошеньких ножек, пара танцующих ножек в туфельках острых, как ножи, лучше с нею не связываться, а то она вонзит носок туфельки под ребра, проткнет сердце насквозь. Он сел рядом с нею и стал разминать ее плечи, и подумал: будь я другим, будь она другой, я наклонился бы и поцеловал ее в голую шею, она хотела бы, чтоб я ее поцеловал, как хорошо, что мы - это мы, а не другие, как странно, что я когда-то был в нее влюблен. Но это детские влюбленности, когда все равно, с кем целоваться и тискаться по углам - с мальчишками или с девчонками, с девчонками даже легче, они хихикают и притворяются смущенными, но не смущаются, и прижимаются теснее, вздыхают и закатывают глаза, пахнут шоколадом, а прощаясь, суют шоколадку ему в карман: съешь по пути из школы, ты такой милый. Он никогда не ловил Кирстен в углу, не щупал тайком, а ходил перед всеми, держась с ней за руки, покупал ей конфеты и спрашивал вежливо: можно тебя поцеловать? - а она отвечала: можно, целуй, и подставляла щеку. Им было тогда тринадцать, четырнадцать, они встречали иногда в театре или в тиволи Эрика с его невестой и удивлялись, что они взрослые, а тоже ходят, держась за руки, садятся рядом, но не обнимаются, хотя имеют право - ведь взрослые же, неужели им и не хочется обняться? Какая она красивая, вздыхала Кирстен, и он отвечал: ты лучше, и добавлял тут же: а Эрик красивый? - и она мотала головой: совсем не красивый, он холодный, он на ней не женится, вот увидишь. Откуда она знала, чем все кончится, как чуяла то, чего никто не чуял: что Эрик не женится на своей красивой Соне, ни на ком не женится, будет с мальчиками садиться рядом, а иногда и обнимать их, и соглашаться снисходительно, чтоб и они его обнимали. Через несколько лет она стала с ним танцевать и отмахивалась, когда ее предупреждали: смотри, не влюбись в него, - еще чего, в него влюбляться, да легче влюбиться в Маргрете, в старого Меррилда, в палку от метлы, во второго тромбона, чем в Эрика; тебе с ним нравится, спрашивал Хеннинг, он тебе нравится, это не ревность, а забота, не хватало еще, чтоб Эрик разбил ей сердце, но сердце у нее крепкое, а Эрик был осторожен; он мне нравится, задумчиво говорила она, он добрый, он меня многому учит, я хорошо выгляжу с ним, он мне помогает, он почти никогда не бесится, если у меня что-то не выходит, он терпеливый, он меня утешал, когда обо мне писали гадости в газетах. Но он холодный, он замкнутый, он всем улыбается и со всеми вежлив, а сам только и мечтает поскорее удрать отсюда. Мне с ним трудно. А со мной? А ты - другое дело, с тобой мне легко, я тебе доверяю, я знаю, что ты от меня не хочешь удрать. И я тебя очень люблю. Как хорошо, что мы не поженились, правда?   
Да, ты права, как хорошо. Он размял ей плечи и спину, провел ладонями по ягодицам и ногам, прикоснулся к ее ступням: туфельки сняты, это не те красные, что прирастают намертво и заставляют до смерти танцевать, это другие, хорошо разбитые, опасные для всех, кроме нее самой, сказано выше: она русалочка, она убьет, и кровь брызнет на ее туфельки, она убьет, чтоб не стать морской пеной, прозрачной душой. Боже, какой вздор, она даже комаров не бьет, она мила и добра, прелесть, прелесть, а если и проткнет кому-нибудь сердце, то сама расстроится и заплачет, и попробует, плача, заштопать дыру. Он все-таки наклонился и поцеловал - нет, не шею, не лицо, не руки, а ступни, стопы, высокие взъемы, а она поджала пальцы и пожаловалась, что ей щекотно. Тут бы и остановиться, он пообещал: я больше не буду, прости, но не остановился, тронул губами поджатые пальцы, прости, я люблю тебя, но это ничего не значит, ни к чему не приведет, не стоит и пытаться, я не сумею, получится нехорошо. Лучше, пожалуй, успокоиться и лечь рядом, лицом к лицу, и обняться, как прежде, с детской невинностью, как они обнимались друг с другом, но никогда - с другими; он лег рядом, и она повернулась к нему, подвинулась ближе, в его объятия, это ничего, мы же не собираемся спать, секс все испортит, и нам уже поздно начинать, и нам не хочется, совсем не хочется, кто придумал, что нежелание чем-то мешает любви. Я тебя очень люблю, сказал он, и мне спокойно с тобой, я ничего не боюсь, когда мы вместе, но мы не можем всегда быть вместе, и это так трудно. Когда-нибудь мы расстанемся, ты найдешь кого-нибудь нормального, мужчину или женщину, лучше бы женщину, и попросишь, чтоб я ушел, не звонил по ночам, я уйду и перестану звонить. Или у тебя родятся дети, ты хочешь детей? Для них, конечно, понадобится мужчина, но не обязательно. Она поморщилась: фу, ни в коем случае, от детей портится кожа и обвисает грудь, и вообще все беременные, ну не все, через одну, - с геморроем, хороша я буду с геморроем, как ты думаешь? Ты всегда будешь хороша для меня, и с геморроем, и с обвисшей грудью, но я понимаю, мне было бы проще - ни рожать, ни кормить, но если б у меня был ребенок, я бы заботился о нем, я бы очень его любил. Но ничего не получится, знаешь, где-то сказано, что душевнобольным нельзя жениться и размножаться. Я душевнобольной, мне нельзя. И я бы не вынес этого: женщина в доме, постоянные тревоги, постоянный страх, что с ней что-то случится, с ребенком что-то случится. Я и так все время боюсь, что что-то случится с Францем, и это ужасно, а ведь Франц взрослый и благоразумный, благоразумнее меня. Я прячу от него таблетки, а он прячет таблетки от меня, если нам понадобится, мы отравимся одновременно, найдем то, что спрятали, и проглотим. А если ребенок покончит с собой, как это перенести, как самому выжить? Нет, слишком страшно, я не хочу, не нужно никаких детей, пожалуйста, держи меня крепче.  
Ничего с ним не случится, ничего дурного, ничего прекрасного, пока она держит его, и тем лучше, не нужно детей, не нужно прекрасного и дурного, как одна египетская принцесса пела у Генделя, что ли: позволь мне уйти прочь, дай мне спокойное бесчувствие, безрадостную, но и бестревожную жизнь, где-нибудь на берегу моря в провинции, подальше от сияния и любви, там я забуду обо всем и перестану страдать, и обо мне тоже все забудут, позволь мне уйти от этого света, мне больно от него, я его ненавижу. Он попросил Кирстен: погаси свет, мне больно от него, глаза устали, и она приподнялась и легла обратно уже в темноте, и снова обняла его - тонкую оболочку, заполненную такой же темнотой, никакой разницы внутри и снаружи. Уйти бы отсюда, не от Кирстен, а от балета, уехать в провинцию к морю, как Эрик учил: уезжай, пока они тебя не убили, уезжай, пока не поздно, они сделают с тобой что-то ужасное, бедный Эрик, откуда ему знать, что он сам когда-нибудь сделает с собой что-то ужасное, Эрику и знать, никому другому, он тоже бормотал иногда, что все вокруг черное, все они (душевно)больны, это у них в крови, нехорошая наследственность, туберкулез лечат горным воздухом в санаториях из снега и стекла, а это ничем не вылечишь, сколько ни падай лицом на снег, это неисцелимо, но в честь них назовут набережную и гору: вот они, неисцелимые на волшебной горе. О чем ты думаешь, Хеннинг? Не знаю, об Эрике, о тебе, о себе, ни о чем, жаль, что я ни в кого не влюблен, тогда я сразу смог бы ответить тебе, о ком я думаю. Я думаю о сомнамбуле: она поднимает мертвого поэта на руки и уносит к себе в башню, теперь он навсегда принадлежит ей, теперь им не помешают ни барон, ни кокетка. И ничего страшного, что он мертв, он как будто спит, а она спит по-настоящему, и они существа из одного мира, а прежде были - из разных миров. Это как с сильфидой: ее нельзя превратить в земную женщину, крылышки отпадут, и она умрет, а Джеймс не может стать сильфом, воздух его не выдержит. Впрочем, некоторых он выдерживает, например, Эрика, но не меня, я не могу стать сильфом и поймать сильфиду. А сомнамбулу нельзя разбудить и нельзя уснуть так глубоко, как спит она, непременно проснешься. Остается одно - умереть, и он умирает. Я так люблю, когда ты берешь меня мертвого на руки и несешь к себе в башню. Я понимаю, что мы никогда не расстанемся, я больше не чувствую ни отчаяния, ни боли, ни страха. Я люблю тебя. Правда, я люблю и Анну, когда я танцую это с ней, может быть, я люблю ее чуть-чуть сильнее. Ты живая и теплая, ты не видишь меня, но ты не выскальзываешь из рук так, как Анна, я не могу ее поймать, она отстраняется, она не чувствует меня так, как чувствуешь ты, и в конце концов она не хочет любить меня, и это прекраснее всего - любовь безвыходная, безнадежная, моя любовь, не имеющая отражения, невыносимая для меня, потому что она слишком велика, больше меня - того, кто любит, вернее, пытается любить. Мы разделены стеклом, горящей свечой, невозможностью, мы просто не способны быть вместе, как бы ни стремились друг к другу. О если бы разбудить ее - но сколько ни целуй, она не проснется, она не ответит. Ты спишь? Не спи, я тебя поцелую.  
Он коснулся ее мягких губ, поцеловал ее, как сомнамбулу, и она ответила ему, вздохнула, прижимаясь крепче. Мы в башне, и нет никого ни на лестнице, ни за стеной, барон не придет к нам, не помешает, барон это Франц, а кто же кокетка, и зачем Францу ты, ему нужен я, он меня держит в башне и объясняет, что я не справлюсь без него, не выживу, он прав, без него мне не выжить. Какие у тебя мягкие губы, слишком мягкие, я боюсь этого, не люблю. Но он поцеловал ее снова, а она взяла его голову в ладони и легонько оттолкнула, голова в руках, будто в красном и черном, нет, там по-другому, там она везла на коленях голову человека, которого она так любила. Поставить бы балет по красному и черному, но выйдет плоско: он и две женщины, дуэты, дуэты, одна нежная, добродетельная, вторая бесшабашная, дерзкая, одна робкая, вторая азартная, одна дама, вторая девчонка, и он посередине ломает спину в поддержках, ждет не дождется, когда его оставят в покое и уложат отдохнуть на гильотину. Но литературу трудно перевести в балет, легче вьюгу - на латынь, и как ни выдумывай бедняжку в красном и черном, он все равно получится немножко поэтом, немножко арманом при маргарите, ноги обтянуты трико, а сверху наброшен черный сюртук, существо наполовину из света, наполовину - из Opéra, и всем ясно, где нижняя половина, где верхняя, в Opéra вольные нравы, и хоть в фойе приходят разглядывать девочек, миленьких крысочек с бархотками на тонких шейках, ласковых крысочек в пальцевых туфельках, в розовых корсажах, в прозрачных юбочках, но если между крысочек пройдет милый мальчик - возьмут и его в лорнет на прицел, а может быть, и на содержание, как лестно, как выгодно принимать ухаживания человека уважаемого, с титулом и состоянием, чтобы крысочки, хихикая, шептали ему: смотри, пришел твой барон, смотри, твой барон тебя ждет, он прислал тебе цветы, ах, какой ты счастливчик, он от тебя без ума. Ах, сказал он вслух, как жаль, что Франц так и не полюбил балет. Он любит приходить в театр, любит смотреть, как я танцую, любит быть за кулисами, но балет он не любит, и если я не танцую - он не станет смотреть, он лучше останется дома и послушает радио. Наверно, он поэтому не совсем любит меня, часть меня - балет во мне - он не любит, не может полюбить. Ты меня не слушаешь, правда? Как мне не стыдно говорить гадости про Франца, он столько для меня сделал, он так меня любит, а я неблагодарный. Хочешь, я тебе отлижу? Мне совсем не трудно, а тебе будет приятно.  
Она ответила лениво: как будто ты умеешь, а впрочем, что тут уметь, но именно поэтому ты и не умеешь, не притворяйся. И добавила, потянувшись: мужчины всегда лижут хуже, чем женщины, даже самый умный мужчина не понимает, как сделать хорошо, быстро устает, жалуется, что шея затекла, а ты себя еще и чувствуешь виноватой. Он пообещал, что не будет жаловаться, постарается сделать ей хорошо, он совсем не устал, с чего бы ему уставать, работая языком. Но нет, он уже чувствовал, что ничего из этого не выйдет, настаивал из вежливости, а она из вежливости отказывалась: кончу только после вас, нет, сударыня, только после вас, ах, как мы оба любезны, как мы оба холодны, давно позабыли, когда и с кем по-настоящему кончали. И знаешь, вдруг сказала она, я вообще решила отказаться от секса. Никакой радости, только недоразумения: приходится постоянно думать, как самой получить удовольствие, как сделать так, чтобы партнер получил удовольствие, с женщинами и здесь проще, но не всегда, и это так утомляет, ничего уже не хочется, хочется одеться и сбежать домой. А иногда они еще начинают задавать вопросы: нравится мне так или этак, почему я молчу, почему я лежу, как мертвая, и не фригидная ли я, в конце концов, ох, как же мне все это надоело. Давай и с тобой договоримся: я мертвая и фригидная, я холодная, как рыба на льду, не надо мне отлизывать, обними меня опять и полежи со мной молча. Он обнял ее и подумал: как хорошо лежать рядом с ней и не шевелиться, он тоже холодный и мертвый, они оба мертвы, и им очень уютно на широкой кровати, под погашенной лампой; если приподняться и взглянуть налево, увидишь полоску света на полу, у самой двери, за дверью коридор, выстланный ковром, и даже если там кто-то ходит, - ничего не слышно, никто им не помешает, не постучится, чтобы узнать: они заказывали пиццу в номер? спасибо, они ничего не заказывали, они больше не голодны. Бедняжка Кирстен, когда она в последний раз ела пиццу, когда она в последний раз ела что-то мучное и сладкое? впрочем, вздор, будто балерины грызут зелень, как кролики, и запивают чистой водой, попробуйте сами потанцевать на помидорах и силе воли, она грызла шоколадки и запивала соком и лимонадом, а по вечерам, после спектакля, съедала бифштекс с жареной картошкой, и кто-то начитанный вспоминал другую бедняжку - Джулию из моэмовского романа: та лишь мечтала о жареной картошке, о печеньях и пудингах, и вся разница в том, что она лишь играла, а не танцевала, никогда не уходите из балета в драматический театр, дорогая, хотя вам, конечно, придется уйти, куда вы денетесь. Но это будет нескоро, она в расцвете, в зените, она очень хороша, но он замечал, как она порой смотрит на себя в зеркало, озабоченно ощупывает бока и талию: мне кажется, Хеннинг, или я в самом деле потолстела? тебе, наверно, тяжело меня поднимать, надо срочно похудеть, я действительно ужасно толстая. Ее окружали вчерашние школьницы, девочки-крысочки, тоненькие и легкие, и она повторяла с прорывающимся страхом: я невероятно толстая, посмотри на меня, ты надорвешься, если будешь меня поднимать, господи, какая я страшная. И он утешал ее и уверял, что она легкая, как всегда, и девочки-крысочки подбегали к ней, одна за другой, и твердили, что она самая красивая, она идеал, она образец для них, но что взять с крыс, они солгут в лицо, а за спиной захихикают: жирная, жирная, сцена под ней скрипит, ляжки толстые, щеки круглые, коровища, а не жизель, нельзя их слушать, никого нельзя слушать, и она худела, и все беспокоились, что она заболела: кости торчат, это неэстетично, балерина должна быть женщиной, а не скелетом, у нас тут балет, а не пляска смерти. Как быстро меняются моды, в их детстве, в их юности танцевали невысокие и округлые, вспомните Маргрете, она крошечная, она дюймовочка, пять футов, полтора метра, зато крепкая, и ляжки у нее широкие, но их скрывает тюника, и вот она порхает - нежная сильфида среди других сильфид, пусть не фарфоровая, пусть не прозрачная, но прелестная, и все вокруг прелестны, с пухлыми ручками и пухлыми плечами; а потом из-за океана появляется мистер-Би со своими длинноногими, узкими, стройными девочками, не крысочками, а кузнечиками, и все восклицают: ах! вот каким должен быть балет, а нашим красавицам надо бы сбросить вес, и мистер-Би, репетируя аполлона, говорит мягко милым музам-музенькам: вам придется танцевать в одних купальниках, мои дорогие, и вот здесь, здесь и здесь - лишнее, это будет некрасиво, попробуйте что-нибудь с этим сделать. И они пробуют - вот тут им пригодится Хеннинг-аполлон, он знает толк в диетах, он посоветует им: вареное яйцо, помидор, салат, апельсин, нюхательные соли, чтобы не упасть в обморок от голода, нет, не слушайте Хеннинга, мои дорогие, он сам едва выбрался из этой ямы - для нее еще не придумали название «расстройство пищевого поведения», но всем ясно, что такая еда - и вправду одно расстройство, нельзя так питаться и так себя вести, это опасно, надо всего лишь отказаться от сластей и вкусных булок, и тогда они будут прекрасны в купальниках, они будут очаровательны, как кузнечики мистера-Би, милые музеньки эвтерпа, полигимния и терпсихора, нет, не эвтерпа, каллиопа, ничего не ведающая на свете, ничего не любящая, кроме поэзии и науки, сладких потоков слов; они сравняются с заокеанскими, заатлантическими сестрами, они станут почти такими же - не отличишь, но запомнят накрепко: опасно танцевать слишком самозабвенно, на холоде и с жаром под сорок градусов, опасно затанцовываться, можно умереть - нет, не умереть, но оцепенеть в параличе, не на сто лет, а на всю жизнь. Но они умницы, они не сойдут с ума - и Кирстен-каллиопа тоже умница, как все они, девочки из одного поколения, она крепко стоит на пуантах, у нее железный носок, железный баланс, белая кожа, нежные губы, она привыкла, что все ахают: господи боже, какая красавица, но все-таки ей жаль, что она осталась каллиопой, что мистер-Би назвал терпсихорой не ее, а Метте, бойкую Метте, с которой все крутили любовь - и мальчики, и девочки, и даже Эрик, все закономерно, балетные обречены любить терпсихору, а она не обязана любить их в ответ, вот и Метте никого не любила, ах, как давно все это было, какие же они оба старые, что помнят эти истории, эти влюбленности, зависть, слезы, аккуратно разбитые сердца. А вот между прочим, спросил он, ты спишь? ты не спишь, я хотел спросить: а ты спала с Метте? Иногда мне кажется, что с ней все спали, кроме меня, даже Эрик. Хотя Эрик мог и соврать, откуда я знаю. И все могли врать, но ты же не станешь врать мне. Она зевнула и потерла щеки ладонями, ей уже очень хотелось спать, не лучше ли договорить утром, за завтраком выяснить, кто там с кем спал и кто кому врал. Но она ответила: отчего же не стану, еще как стану, а ты сам решишь, вру я тебе или нет. Технически это не «спала», а впрочем, кто разберет, что это было. Она учила меня мастурбировать. Я не умела, и она показывала мне, как это делается. И не делай такие глаза, ничего странного в этом нет, хорошие девочки тогда не мастурбировали, а я была хорошей девочкой, я вообще не понимала, как можно сделать себе приятно. Мне казалось, тут непременно нужен мужчина, без члена удовольствия не получишь. Смешно, я знала, что такое секс, но не знала, как трахнуть саму себя, я не знала даже, что член совсем не нужен, что чаще кончаешь от пальцев или языка. Но Метте мне все объяснила, она была гораздо умнее меня. Можно работать пальцами, и она показывала мне, как работать пальцами, лучше облизнуть, чтобы не было слишком сухо, можно положить ногу на ногу и сжимать мышцы, и приятнее всего мастурбировать в месячные, в эти дни, если не боишься крови, можно еще пользоваться разными игрушками, длинными игрушками вместо члена, но мне не понравилось, по-моему, это скучно и больно. А если и не больно, то все равно неприятно, а пальцами всегда хорошо. Еще она мне показывала, как делать это языком, сначала она ласкала меня, потом я ласкала ее. Забавно. Выходит, мы все-таки спали с ней, как же это еще назовешь. Но мы никогда не целовались, потому что целоваться я умела, не надо было меня учить. Я думала, что она не выйдет замуж, останется свободной, а она и вышла замуж, и родила. Что с ней теперь, куда она делась после отставки? Откуда же ему знать, он сказал: я не знаю, я потерял ее из виду, надо спросить кого-нибудь, кто с ней дружил. Я думаю, у нее все хорошо. Он думал, что всегда у всех все хорошо, потому что они - не он, лишь у него не бывает ничего хорошего.   
Бедная Кирстен, прекрасная постаревшая Кирстен, ее сверстницы, ее подруги уходили одна за другой, а она продолжала танцевать, ей не скажешь, как сказали когда-то Марго, как сказали самой Маргрете: ну, дорогая, пора выбирать прощальный спектакль, не только моды сменились, но и времена, попробуй предложить ей прощальный спектакль, и она вспыхнет и разозлится, пригрозит, что пойдет к адвокату, никто не имеет права выживать ее из театра, она уйдет тогда, когда сочтет нужным, извольте выйти вон из ее гримерной; туфли у нее не отберешь, не повесишь на гвоздик, но можно отобрать роль за ролью, нет, дорогая, это станцует Виви, нет, дорогая, это станцует Метте, другая Метте, не та, что учила ее разным дурным, недурным вещам, Метте-Ида, попросту Ида, нет, дорогая, сильфиду станцует Сорелла, нет, дорогая, сомнамбулу станцует Анна, нет, дорогая, жизель станцует Лиз, нет, дорогая, нет, дорогая, тебе уже поздно, дорогая, как унизительно звучит «дорогая», как унизительна ее красота, как унизительна старость, ей сорок, она старуха, ей пора играть матерей и замужних дам, степенных дам в длинных юбках, на высоких каблуках, еще прелестных, но уже не способных танцевать, в прошлом веке дамы в ее возрасте не танцевали, а сидели у стен и смотрели на танцующих девчонок, племянниц, дочек и шептались между собой: колени недотянуты, прыжка нет, сходит с пальцев то и дело, боже, кто ее выпустил. Она тоже сядет у стены и будет смотреть длинный дивертисмент, обмахиваясь веером, никому нет до нее дела, никто ее не замечает, ах, вскочить бы, отбить каблуками тарантеллу, раз на ней каблуки, зрители в восторге, дирижер в обмороке, королева свистит из ложи в два пальца, но нет, нельзя, с ней все кончено, посадили - ну и сиди, играй веером, посылай старичку напротив тайные знаки: «я вас люблю», «я вас презираю», «мое сердце свободно», «мое сердце разбито», «мое сердце отдано другому», другому, мой друг, я люблю кого-то, но не вас. Кому было отдано ее сердце, он не знал, он чувствовал, как она засыпает, и обнял ее, убаюкивая: спи, моя радость, не дорогая, спи, Кирстен, любовь моя, без тебя мне было бы тяжело, но и с тобой не легче; и она прижалась к нему, вдруг стала очень хрупкой и беззащитной, совсем юной, как в пятьдесят втором, после ландеровского скандала, после того несчастного щелк-щелк-щелкунчикового па-де-де, она станцевала с Эриком, и все критики обрушились на них в газетах, газеты обрушились на них - бумажный ливень и аваланш, послать сенбернара с фляжкой коньяку, чтоб выкопать их оттуда и отогреть. Она читала статьи и плакала, и все утешали ее - и он, и Эрик, и объясняли, что это ничего не значит, что ее обругали из-за Ландера, из-за Эрика, из-за того, что надо было ее обругать, а она хорошая, она прекрасно танцевала вчера, завтра станцует еще лучше, она кивала и продолжала плакать, бедная маленькая Кирстен, она и забыла, что когда-то так плакала из-за несчастных газет. Какие мы оба счастливые, что могли плакать из-за капризных критиков и сердитых статей, с тех пор мы ожесточились и перестали читать газеты, мы были невиннее, мы набрались опыта, пусть пишут о нас что хотят, нам все равно, он прижимал ее к себе, прибавлял ее к себе, но знал, что ей не все равно, он один ко всему безразличен. Как жаль, что он на ней не женился, а теперь уже поздно, хоть нет никаких препятствий, отчего бы и не пожениться, их старики слова не скажут: ее министр, его Франц, лишь пожмут плечами и подумают, что не стоило и трудиться, она едва ли сумеет родить, ах, они не ради детей женятся, а ради чего же, ради удовольствия приходить в гости под ручку и всем сообщать: это мой муж, это моя жена, но они и так ходят под ручку, а называть друг друга могут как угодно, никто не проверит, вернее, все притворятся, что верят: ну если вам так хочется, если вам так нравится, будьте женой и мужем, в горе и в радости, пока вам не надоест, пока не разлучат вас травмы, расписание самолетов, сексуальная неудовлетворенность, i can get no satisfaction - это уже написано, спето, прокручено по радио, это прекрасная причина для развода, для не-соединения, итак, он на ней не женится, она не выйдет замуж за него, нечего ждать, а значит, можно спокойно лежать с ней рядом, в ее объятиях, или наоборот - держать ее в объятиях, слушать, как она спит, и вспоминать, как Франц сказал, провожая их: я заказал вам один номер на двоих, все-таки выгоднее, а вам не привыкать спать вместе, с двумя кроватями, нет, я ошибся, с одной большой кроватью, но вам и к этому не привыкать. Она ответила: спасибо, Франц, ты прелесть, жаль, что ты не едешь с нами, а то мы бы устроились втроем на одной кровати, нам не привыкать. Франц хмыкнул и подставил ей щеку, чтобы она его поцеловала, подставил губы ему, чтобы он тоже поцеловал, а то он надеялся улизнуть без поцелуя, не выйдет, пусть прощается как положено; но он тоже поцеловал Франца в щеку, будто старого родственника, тестя или отца, и подумал: как этот мужчина мил со своим стариком, нечасто встретишь такое у сегодняшней молодежи - нежность к старшим, им противно прикасаться к морщинистой коже, а вот ему не противно, и жена у него очаровательна, приятно на них посмотреть. Как жаль, что Франц не поехал с ними, не лежал сейчас третьим на широкой кровати, и как хорошо, что он не поехал, он бы все испортил, при нем не поговоришь так откровенно, как без него. Что мне делать, сказал он вслух, что мне делать, Кирстен, я очень несчастен, я не знаю, как жить дальше, я не могу танцевать и боюсь не танцевать, я не могу никого любить, боюсь любви, но хочу, чтобы меня любили. А еще сильнее хочу, чтобы меня оставили в покое, но и этого не будет, мне никогда не освободиться, никуда не убежать, и я сам не выдержу без театра, я не выживу без театра, я все отдал ему, старому зданию на королевской площади, ужасной сцене, скрипучим лестницам, студиям, где запрещено курить, но все курят, это больше, чем удовольствие, это вовсе не удовольствие, а мучение и боль, но я не смогу жить без этой боли, я боюсь потерять рассудок и театр, не тебя, не Франца, не Оррина, вы все и так мне не принадлежите, но я боюсь потерять рассудок и театр, и я знаю - я непременно их потеряю, спаси меня, Кирстен, спаси меня, не отпускай меня туда, в безумие, в безтеатрие, спаси меня, кто-нибудь, спасите меня. А впрочем, лучше спасайтесь сами, бросьте его, он безнадежен, он пропащий человек, он выберется, но не выживет. Он лежал в белой комнате на кровати, не один, но все равно что один, и думал о смерти, не о смерти, а о несуществовании, и не о несуществовании, а об одиночестве, о жажде и пустоте, и о том, как было бы хорошо встать и выпить воды из-под крана, но он не смел шевельнуться, чтобы не разбудить Кирстен, как хорошо, что она лежала рядом с ним, и он не смел встать и пойти в ванную, выпить воды из-под крана, разбить стакан и осколком вскрыть вены, он боялся ее разбудить и не шевелился, и думал, что он несносный человек, пропащий человек, и ему незачем жить. И умирать очень страшно.


	8. Плюс Константин минус Константин

\- У нас не все было хорошо. В последние годы мы часто ссорились, он считал, я недостаточно люблю его, а я считал, что он недостаточно любит меня. Мы даже разъехались... ну, он хотел жить ближе к театру, дальше от меня. Мы не то чтобы расстались, мы продолжали встречаться, ночевать вместе. Но мне казалось, что это уже не то. Мне казалось, скоро он встретит кого-то другого, и у нас все закончится. Странно, я никогда не думал, что я сам могу встретить кого-то другого. Разве кто-то другой может быть лучше Эрика? И все-таки мне казалось, что у нас все рассыпается. А когда я вернулся – я уезжал надолго, в Японию, в Австралию, еще куда-то, я забыл куда, я все забыл, - когда я вернулся и увидел, как он болен, я понял, что не хочу ничего, что никогда не буду любить никого на свете, что все сделаю, лишь бы Эрик был жив. Но он умер. Я до сих пор иногда забываю, что он умер, и хочу позвонить ему в Канаду, и боюсь звонить - из-за разницы во времени. Нет, я боюсь поверить, что его больше нет. Легче думать, что он не отвечает мне, потому что спит, или вышел из дома, или принимает душ и не слышит телефона, или сердится на меня и не хочет со мной говорить.   
\- Неужели вам не стало легче за эти два года?   
\- Я не знаю. Когда меня спрашивают об этом, вот как вы спрашиваете, я отвечаю, что, конечно, мне стало легче. Иногда мне кажется, что это правда, и я смирился с его смертью, я живу дальше без него, могу жить дальше, и не хуже, чем с ним. Но это быстро проходит. И тогда я понимаю, что мне не легче. Это ненормально, но мне очень плохо без Эрика. Это ненормально, что мне так плохо без него.  
Чем его утешить, и надо ли его утешать, он и сам все знает, он объяснит, опережая других, опережая молчащего Хеннинга, что со временем ему станет легче, он отвлечется и наверное встретит кого-то другого, и влюбится, и будет жить дальше, ставить балеты, а об Эрике вспоминать без боли, знать бы только, когда это случится, легче терпеть, понимая, что боль конечна, он понимает, но когда же она кончится, немного долго - это надо сказать тихонько и жалобно, немножко долго, пора бы ей уже стихнуть, два года минуло, все успокоились, а он один никак не успокоится, Константин, худая безумная птица. Вы бы с ним поосторожнее, предупреждал всех Фрэнк перед репетициями, и Хеннинга предупреждал: вы поосторожнее, не забывайте, как это передается, а что это, а будто вы не знаете сами, не догадываетесь, ну да, так не забывайте, что это передается через кровь, если он вдруг палец порежет, держитесь от него подальше, а то мало ли что. Вроде бы и нет подтверждений, что у него это, эй-ай-ди-эс, но лучше не рисковать, сегодня подтверждений нет, а завтра, того и гляди, появятся, долго ли заразиться. Выглядит он паршиво, говорил Фрэнк, и Хеннинг думал - а как выгляжу я? наверно, как старый пьяница, и что Фрэнк говорит у меня за спиной? того и гляди, старик совсем сопьется и сойдет с круга, тогда и отправим его на пенсию, посоветуем ему хорошую больницу, жаль его, надо ему помочь. Мы оба хрупкие растения, и некому о нас позаботиться, и незачем о нас заботиться, мы справимся сами, мы сами не справимся, но это не ваше дело. Выглядел он паршиво, бедный Константин, но не срывал репетиции, ни с кем не ссорился, ни на кого не орал, не придерешься к нему, хоть ужасно хочется к чему-нибудь придраться. И балет у него получается дрянной, продолжал Фрэнк, критики его сожрут с костями, не подавятся; и балет у меня получается дрянной, соглашался Константин, это совсем не то, неправильное, я бы все переделал, но времени нет, как-нибудь сойдет, его покажут раз пять, и все о нем забудут. Все забудут о балете, о Константине, об Эрике, о Хеннинге, не будет звезд над головой, все исчезнет, но Фрэнк не исчезнет, не позволит о себе забыть, он умеет устраиваться, он неприятный человек, но вообще-то человек незлой, он хочет со всеми по-хорошему, но так, чтоб они ему не мешали. Ах, бог с ним, с Фрэнком, это не самое страшное, что случилось с ним, что с ним случится, до Фрэнка были другие вздорные и несносные, и он их пережил, он их прожил, переживет-проживет и Фрэнка, ну, уйдет в отставку, уйдет на пенсию, и что-то тяжелое снимут с его груди, он начнет легче дышать, не начнет, у него трудное дыхание, он погибнет от мелочей, от семейных несчастий, а в театре узнают и разведут руками: как же так, мы понятия не имели, что ему так плохо, он никогда нам не рассказывал, никогда не приглашал нас домой. Но если б мы знали, мы что-нибудь сделали, мы бы ему помогли, ах, бедные, бедные, это же не наркомания, не алкоголизм, чем вы тут поможете, в какую отправите клинику, не лезьте вы в эту грязь, в эту грусть, не стоит, дождитесь, когда все кончится, и придите на похороны, и шепните соседу, притворяясь неве- и несведущими, ужасно наивными: мы понятия не имели, что Хеннингу так плохо, мы не думали, что он так страдал, бедный, бедный Хеннинг. Но мы ни при чем, в смерти его просим нас не винить, помилуйте, ответит сосед, да кто же вас винит, странно даже, что вы об этом подумали, все знают, что вы ни при чем, и театр ни при чем, театр его всегда любил, театр - это доброе учреждение.   
Как просто сейчас рассказать все Константину - то, что никому не рассказывал: об отчаянии и черных дверях, о попытке самоубийства, о болезни Франца, о своей болезни, о том, как мало любви, как мучительна эта любовь, о том, как он отвыкал от Франца, от тела Франца, год за годом прощался с ним на ночь и уходил в свою комнату, и завидовал тому, кого Франц уводил в комнату к себе, укладывал в постель к себе, ну отчего же им нельзя было спать вместе, отчего Франц не хотел его, не разлюбил, а перестал хотеть, но здесь нет объяснений, нечего объяснять, он дурной и всегда был дурной, и Францу с ним трудно, Франц все делал для него, а просил взамен так мало - чтоб он слушался и не приставал с сексом, и он слушался и не приставал, спал с другими, непохожими на Франца, и Франц спал с другими, непохожими на него; как легко выговорить все это и спросить: а с вами такое бывало, Константин, Эрик делал с вами такое, что Франц делал со мной, но он и так знает ответ, он промолчит, никого это не касается, это его стыдная тайна, он дурной, а это его дурная болезнь. Все что-то скрывали, и он был как все, он скрывал приступы отчаяния, утреннюю тоску: длинный день впереди, и надо его прожить, и нет сил его проживать, я больше не могу; но нельзя никому показывать, что он больше не может, и он дышал и считал до десяти у закрытой двери, а потом открывал ее и входил спокойно, даже улыбался, и ему улыбались в ответ: а, Хеннинг, вот и ты, здравствуй, чудесно выглядишь, здравствуй, дорогая, ты тоже чудесно выглядишь, как всегда, что у меня с лицом, у меня все в порядке с лицом, я просто не выспался, вы слышите, с ним все в порядке, он не выспался, но это ничего, сейчас пройдет. Никому не расскажешь об этой боли, об этой тоске, всем плохо, почему же они должны его слушать и жалеть его за то, что плохо ему, он ведь их не жалеет. Он молчал и думал, что стоит один за толстой стеной, в каменном колодце, и некуда выйти, некого звать, надо жить в колодце, все как-то живут, все одиноки, как он; вечером он возвращался домой и видел, что у Франца гости, и им весело, они болтают и пьют, и что-то едят, иди к нам, поешь, посиди с нами, но он отвечал, что устал и лучше ляжет пораньше, они отворачивались и забывали о нем, и Франц тоже о нем забывал, и он тихо поднимался к себе, не выпить ли снотворное, пока никто не видит, не для того, чтобы умереть, а для того, чтобы крепче уснуть, но нет, в следующий раз, будет такой же вечер, и у Франца снова будут гости, они не заметят, как он возьмет снотворное и выпьет, и крепко уснет. Неужели им не было больно так, как было больно ему, неужели они могли смеяться, не притворяясь, болтать просто так, не заговаривая свою боль и тоску, неужели все вокруг были нормальны, а он один ненормален, а раз он был ненормален - значит, лучше ему не быть, значит, ему положено умереть?   
Нет, никому об этом не расскажешь, ни друзьям, ни любовникам, ни Константину - почти чужому, почти постороннему, а ведь с кем и откровенничать, как не с посторонними, но все откровенничали с ним, не наоборот: у него лицо располагающее и доброе, так и тянет наклониться к нему и перелить из души в душу все больное и горькое, чтоб ему стало тяжелее, чтоб тому, кто сидит рядом, стало легче, все это ложь, он нисколько не добр, он только притворяется, вы напрасно любите меня, я играю в хорошего, но я нехорош, я дурен, вы скоро это поймете и разлюбите меня, и правильно сделаете. Вот и Константин уже говорил быстро и горько о своем одиночестве, о том, что идти некуда, он никому не нужен, закончит с песнью о земле - и хоть самому в землю, нет больше приглашений, негде работать, и друзьям он в тягость, и можно вернуться в Канаду, но незачем возвращаться, его там ненавидят, хуже, чем ненавидят, его жалеют и считают сумасшедшим, а он не сумасшедший, он просто безумно устал, лечь бы и не просыпаться, выпить бы все снотворное на земле. Он тоже о сне, о смерти, о самоубийстве, это несносно, нельзя слушать - и не перебьешь его, не попросишь: пожалуйста, не надо. Но он сам замолчал и приложил ладони к вискам, зарыл пальцы в поседевшие волосы и сказал тихонько: боже мой, что я делаю, я еще и вас измучил, простите меня, Хеннинг, забудьте, что я вам тут наговорил. Все в порядке. Я, наверно, немного не в себе, но когда-нибудь это пройдет. Когда это началось, спросил Хеннинг, хоть и сам знал ответ, как же не догадаться, когда это началось. В позапрошлом году, когда умер Эрик.   
\- Это очень страшно. Ужасно. Ведешь себя, как сумасшедший, и мне кажется, я был тогда сумасшедший, гораздо хуже, чем сейчас. Когда что-то не ладилось на репетициях, я начинал орать. Когда я не мог договориться о чем-то с Валери, я тоже начинал орать, я никогда не мог с ней ни о чем договориться. Говорили, что я пью, но я не пил, я не принимал ничего такого, а говорили еще, что я все время под веществами. Если б это были вещества, алкоголь, что-то внешнее, было бы легче. Друзья сначала утешали меня, пытались мне помочь, но у них ничего не получалось, мне не было лучше, а им становилось все хуже из-за меня. Есть какой-то термин: разделенное безумие, разделенная травма, нет, другое, но я не помню. Сколько можно спасать человека, который сам себя губит? Они все устали, они поняли, что все бесполезно, меня не вытащить. Я их не виню. Все действительно было бесполезно. Я не мог жить без Эрика. Я и теперь не могу без него жить.   
Все так говорят: я не могу без него жить, я умер, когда он умер, когда она умерла, но продолжают жить и не спешат вслед за теми, ушедшими, по легким следам, по цветочным лепесткам, намечающим путь, по хлебным крошкам: иди туда и найдешь меня, если повезет, и все на свете потеряешь, потеряешь, потеряешь, и меня не вытащишь из-под земли, но мы никогда не расстанемся, стоит в это поверить, стоит ради этого умереть, а если там ничего не будет, все равно не почувствуешь боли, ничего не почувствуешь, и это тоже очень хорошо. Но убивать себя так противно, лучше бы просто перестать быть, без удушья от плохо затянутой петли, без рвоты от таблеток, без вскрытых запястий - как ни режь вены, ничего не выходит, вытекает немного крови, а потом все спрашивают: откуда у вас такие ужасные шрамы, и смотрят сочувственно, наверно, вам было больно, слава богу, что это прошло. Можно открыть окно и шагнуть вниз, некоторые пробовали, уверяют, что неплохо помогает, вышибает дурные мысли из головы, но это крайнее средство, когда больше ничего не останется, rien ne m'est plus, plus ne m'est rien. Очень унизительно так страдать, все сначала сочувствуют, а потом им надоедает, они отходят подальше и советуют брезгливо: ну хватит, довольно, возьми себя в руки, все успокоились, и ты успокойся, и еще добавляют вполголоса, что он притворяется, чтобы его жалели, он и мертвого использует, как использовал живого, лишь бы что-нибудь получить, как удачно умер Эрик, теперь он намерен пролезть на его место, спит и видит себя худруком, а все потому, что когда-то увидел худрука и переспал с ним, впрочем, это было давно, в последние годы они, конечно, не спали. Я никогда не хотел быть худруком, признался Константин, я же видел, что я не справлюсь, это слишком тяжело. Да, с этим нельзя справиться, это безумно тяжело, он тоже выдержал совсем немного. Эрику повезло умереть, пока он был нужен, пока все уверяли, что он незаменим, он вытащил их из ямы, научил ходить, без него они пропадут, и в газетах о нем хорошо писали, и все его любили, он умер, когда всем еще не надоело его любить. Проживи он подольше - и все бы изменилось, его разлюбили бы, должны были разлюбить, и придирались бы к каждому слову, к каждому балету: зачем поставил то, а не это, зачем продвигает ту, а не эту, зачем разрешает кордебалетным мальчишкам танцевать в главных ролях, зачем пересматривает репертуар, зачем приглашает хореографировать каких-то контемпоральных хулиганов, это несносно, разве уже и балетов не стало, зачем же им тревожиться сочинять? Он устарел, он тратит деньги впустую, он утратил чутье, он отстал от века, он выжил из ума, он никуда не годится, на пенсию его, на пенсию, а еще он алкоголик, ему лечиться надо, а не театрами руководить. Все знали, что Эрик пьет, но прощали ему: милая маленькая слабость, ничего страшного, ну подумаешь, иногда пропускает репетиции, порепетируют и без него; я знал, что когда-нибудь это закончится, когда-нибудь ему перестанут это прощать и сразу всё припомнят, я боялся, что они сломают Эрика, боялся скандалов. Знаете ли, всякое бывало, иногда он действительно пил очень много, почти до беспамятства, однажды мы чуть не попали в аварию, потому что он непременно хотел сам вести, а в другой раз он приставал ко мне на улице, и я думал, что нас арестуют за нарушение общественного порядка, впрочем, хорошо еще, что он приставал ко мне, а не к кому-то другому, и было много других историй, и все знали, что если Эрик исчезает на день, на два - значит, он пьет. И ничего особенного, некоторые нюхали или кололись, или глотали лсд, это гораздо опаснее, сильнее мешает работе, а Эрик всю жизнь пил, поздно его перевоспитывать, но я думал, что когда-нибудь это все вытащат, напишут в газетах, попытаются запихнуть Эрика в клинику, и это будет ужасно, ужаснее, чем сама смерть.  
Вы ошиблись, Константин, но не узнаете о своей ошибке, не увидите, как другого - не Эрика, а Хеннинга, - назовут алкоголиком, отправят в клинику, чтобы вылечить от мнимой болезни, несуществующей депендентности, он странно себя ведет, он ни на что не реагирует, он засыпает за столом - ну что вы, мой милый, он так пьет, прикладывается к коньячной бутылке, словно вдовствующая герцогиня, и это несносно, надо что-то с этим делать. Нет в бутылках ни коньяка, ни джина, нет и самих бутылок, в доме нечем дышать, Франц сидит в своем кресле, почти не вставая, и курит без остановки, чтобы заглушить боль, а он не может есть, не может уснуть, ничего не может, только ждать, и будильник так тикает в тишине, точно дом через десять минут взорвется, слова переставлены по-другому, но смысл , как и сумма, не меняется от перестановки, Франц курит, будильник тикает, а он лежит ночью с открытыми глазами, ждет звонка, а днем засыпает в столовой над стаканом воды, и кто-то разводит над ним руками и говорит: ну что вы хотите, мой милый, ведь он же так пьет. Потом его крепко берут за плечо, чтоб разбудить, и сонного ведут в кабинет, усаживают и объясняют, что так больше продолжаться не может - опять «не может», никуда не уйти от этого отрицания, - он подает сотрудникам дурной пример, он портит не только свою репутацию, но и репутацию театра, и что подумает ее величество, и что напишут в газетах, и все желают ему добра и хотят ему помочь, он напрасно считает, что здесь собрались его враги, вовсе нет, все его любят, всем больно смотреть, как он себя разрушает, так что пусть он ни о чем не тревожится и выходит в отставку, и спокойно занимается своим здоровьем, вот несколько адресов, вот номера телефонов, это чудесные врачи с большой практикой, они и наркоманов вытаскивают, ужасно запущенные случаи, а он даже не наркоман, ему непременно станет легче, когда он сдастся и перестанет сопротивляться, ну-ну, зачем же так возмущаться, зачем что-то доказывать, в его состоянии вредно нервничать, опасно нервничать, сердце не выдержит, пусть он посидит и отдохнет, а потом ему помогут собрать вещи и проводят домой или сразу в клинику, и приказ о его увольнении уже появился, осталось подписать и приложить печать, вот и готово, печать и подпись, и он здесь больше не работает, всего хорошего.  
Если хватит сил, он вспомнит потом, что рассказывал Константин: как его увольняли, вышвыривали, освобождали по собственному, давайте сравним ощущения, жаль только, Константин уже не сумеет ничего сравнить, он будет мертв. Но есть что-то общее в повадках: улыбаются, любезничают, здороваются за руку, а сами тихо-тихо, по капельке, по капельке сцеживают кислород, нет, ваш балет, Константин, не пойдет в этом сезоне, передвинем его на следующий, нет, Хеннинг, ты устал, пусть Ева репетирует «Жизель» с Хайди и Ллойдом, нет, Константин, мы заключим с вами контракт не на год, а на полгода, нет, Хеннинг, сейчас нам нечем тебя занять, нет, Константин, вы нам не нужны, нет, Хеннинг, ты нам не нужен, они оба рвут пальцами горло, разевают рты, но нет звука, и понимают, что больше им нечем дышать. Теперь пусть побегают и докажут, что их выгнали несправедливо, Константин пытался, но ничего не вышло, это было так унизительно, так больно, так бессмысленно, в конце концов: ну выиграешь суд, ну велят восстановить тебя на службе, вернешься ты - а все на тебя косятся, и доброжелательно советуют уйти по-хорошему, добился своего, вот и славно, но жить тебе здесь все равно не дадут. Это было так больно, невыносимо, я вдруг почувствовал, что меня ненавидят, ну, не то чтобы ненавидят - не любят, меня терпели только из-за Эрика, не хотели Эрика расстраивать, все-таки я был его любовником, и все об этом знали. А когда Эрик умер, они расстроились, что я не умер вместе с ним, как было бы удобно - закопать нас рядом, и никаких волнений. Я им мешал. Вы, Хеннинг, тоже мешаете, и от вас избавятся, вас вежливо попросят очистить помещение. И вы не посмеете спорить, потому что спорить - это еще унизительнее, поверьте мне. Через пару лет они вспомнят о вас, вы непременно им понадобитесь, и они позовут вас обратно - не навсегда, разумеется, а на сдельную работу: поставьте одно, порепетируйте другое, выучите кого-нибудь чему-нибудь. И встретят вас, как ни в чем не бывало, и удивятся, если вы вдруг откажетесь: что вы, неужели вы обиделись, как это нелепо - обижаться, как это по-женски - обижаться, непременно намекнут, что вы ведете себя, как женщина, что вы не совсем мужчина, вы гомосексуальны, и это все объясняет.  
\- После смерти Эрика кто-то сказал обо мне: он все играет в безутешную вдову, неприятно смотреть, как он ломается. Как будто я требовал к себе особого отношения, впрочем, и когда Эрик был жив, все почему-то считали, что я выпрашиваю у него какие-то привилегии, я использую его - и живого, и мертвого. Я растерялся, когда услышал все это, я правда растерялся. Я не играл, не притворялся, что мне плохо без Эрика, чтобы меня жалели, я и не хотел, чтоб меня жалели, мне не становилось от этого легче. Но я не мог врать, будто со мной все в порядке, я справляюсь сам, со мной все хорошо. Я никогда не думал, что мне будет так плохо без Эрика. Знаете, мы ведь расставались надолго, в последний раз почти на полгода, только в Австралии увиделись осенью - представляете, в Австралии, ближе не получилось, - и опять разъехались, а когда я вернулся зимой, он знал, что уже безнадежен. Я не слишком скучал без него, мы переписывались, разговаривали по телефону, он часто присылал мне сердитые письма, ругал меня, что я его не люблю, что я его совсем забыл, а по телефону мы почти всегда разговаривали так нежно, так хорошо. Потом будут восстанавливать нашу жизнь, прочтут письма Эрика и решат, что все у нас было нехорошо, я был к нему невнимателен, не любил его, а ведь это неправда, но этого никто не узнает, телефонные разговоры не переслушаешь, не восстановишь. Я легко жил без него, мне вовсе не было нужно... не знаю, каждый день видеть его, каждую ночь спать с ним рядом. Когда он умер, я даже подумал сначала, что почти ничего не изменилось, я не буду мучиться оттого, что его нет и я не могу его увидеть. Но я ошибся. Я хочу его видеть. Хочу спать рядом с ним. Разговаривать по телефону. Получать от него письма, пусть он ругает меня, что я его забыл, а я оправдываюсь и доказываю, что помню его и люблю по-прежнему, сильнее, чем прежде. Я действительно люблю его по-прежнему, это не изменилось. Все равно, что он умер, я не могу перестать любить его.   
Мне очень жаль, сказал он, мне действительно очень жаль. Константин кивнул и попросил счет, и предложил: давайте немного пройдемся по солнышку. Я замерз и вас совсем замучил, мне жаль, что вам приходится все это выслушивать. Я пользуюсь вашей добротой. Вздор, ответил он, мне кажется, я совсем не добрый, я бы не слушал вас, если б сам не хотел. Когда прикасаешься к чужой боли, забываешь о своей собственной, пусть ненадолго, но отвлекаешься, как будто выходишь из своего тела и ощущаешь, что всем вокруг больно, не тебе одному, ты не один такой несчастный, тебе, может быть, полегче, чем другим. Как у вас дела, Хеннинг, - о, превосходно, а вот вы чем-то огорчены, я вижу, расскажите мне, что случилось, так все и катится, он утешает, но не просит утешений взамен, не суется со своей болью, грязным кровавым комком, это невежливо, неприлично - подставлять голову, чтоб тебя приласкали, иди других по голове гладь и поменьше думай о том, какой ты нехороший. А если не получается - не думать, ведь он нехороший, он самый дурной на свете, ему нельзя жить, он дурная вещь, на него смотреть противно, если не получается забыть, что он плохая вещь, то можно лечь на пол и собирать с ковра пылинки и нитки, пылинку за пылинкой, нитку за ниткой, полежишь так четверть часа, полчаса, час - и отпускает немножко, становится легче. Посоветовать это Константину - да нет, пожалуй, ему не поможет, его тоску надо лечить по-другому, но как лечить - никто не знает, ну вот, погулять по солнышку и поговорить, пройти вдоль канала, вид воды успокаивает, если не надеешься прыгнуть с моста, но с этих мостов не спрыгнешь, в этой воде не утонешь, тут же вытащат и отругают, и поделом. А они повернули прочь от канала, к круглой башне и площади культорвет, на цветочном рынке Константин купил гиацинты и сказал, что Эрик их любил; посмотрел на часы на столбе, а не у себя на руке, и добавил, что, пожалуй, дойдет до станции и съездит в Гентофте, раз купил гиацинты, надо отнести их Эрику, а то завянут. Вы когда-нибудь бывали у Эрика дома? когда-то бывал, но редко, мы не очень дружили. Хотя несколько раз он приглашал меня к себе. Там красиво, конечно, я имею в виду - сама местность красива, и это озеро, и яблони, и живые изгороди. Там красиво, согласился Константин, и несносно от этой красоты. Знаете, когда я собирался сюда, наследники Эрика предложили мне жить у него в доме. Он сейчас закрыт, но его бы открыли для меня, прибрали. А что, удобно, тихо, и до театра полчаса, а если на такси, то еще быстрее. Мне кажется, они даже хотели, чтоб я остановился там, приглядел бы за домом. Я чуть не согласился, а потом понял, что не выдержу, с ума сойду. Жить в доме Эрика, где больше нет Эрика, вспоминать, как мы жили там вдвоем, нет, нет, это несносно, я поблагодарил и сказал, что не могу, что обещал поселиться поближе к театру, а то мало ли что, что уже обо всем договорился, хотя я еще ни о чем не договаривался. И мне кажется, они обиделись. На прошлой неделе я был там, зашел к соседям Эрика, они с ним дружили, очень его любили, особенно она, госпожа Шрам, очень милая дама. Я знал, что у нее есть ключи от дома Эрика, я попросил открыть мне дом ненадолго, я просто хотел зайти туда, не жить там, а побыть там немного. Но она отказалась, она объяснила, что не имеет права, наследники не разрешают ей открывать дом кому попало. Я кто попало, но это правильно, с какой стати делать для меня исключение. Теперь я и не захожу туда, когда приезжаю, гуляю у озера, а потом иду на кладбище. Хотя Эрика там нет, я не чувствую его там, но я чувствую его отсутствие, и это уже кое-что. Помню, кто-то сказал мне, почему мне так плохо, он сказал: это из тебя выходит боль по Эрику, поэтому тебе больнее, чем раньше, нет никакой защиты. Но надо потерпеть, потом боль выйдет, и станет легче. Иногда я думаю, что он прав, и мне действительно становится легче, я перестаю мучиться без Эрика, я смиряюсь с тем, что он умер. Но я, наверно, просто не умею смиряться по-настоящему, меня ненадолго хватает. Я думаю: это невозможно, чтобы он умер, невозможно, чтобы он совсем исчез, я должен его найти, должен снова его увидеть, ведь получилось же в Венеции, почти получилось. Я точно ненормальный. Знаете, Эрик перед смертью велел мне сжечь кое-какие его бумаги, разные письма, все такое. Я жил не дома, а у него в квартире, там есть такая печка для сжигания мусора. И я отнес эти бумаги туда, а пока я их сжигал, ко мне подошла Джоан, она была балетным педагогом и при мне, и еще до меня. Она жила... живет в том же доме, где жил Эрик. Она спросила: что это? - а я ответил, что это бумаги, которые остались от Эрика. Там была еще его старая одежда, ну что делать со старой одеждой? Я не мог ее выбросить, не мог никому отдать, я не хотел, чтобы она кому-то досталась. Я кое-что сохранил для себя, кардиган с оленями, он носил его много лет, трико, туфли, несколько рубашек, свитера. Кое-что я подарил на память его друзьям. А белье и все совсем никуда не годное я тоже решил сжечь, и Джоан это увидела. На следующий день я узнал, что обо мне говорят: он ненормальный, он уничтожает вещи Эрика, надо его остановить. И даже Валери спросила: Константин, ты уверен, что с тобой все в порядке? Тебе стоит обратиться к врачу, он выпишет тебе успокоительное. Им всем очень хотелось представить меня сумасшедшим. Избавиться от меня, чтобы меня вообще не было. А кардиган с оленями я вожу с собой, надеваю его дома. Он пахнет Эриком, его сигаретами, его венским одеколоном. Когда мне совсем плохо, я делаю из него подушку и ложусь лицом в него, и тогда мне становится легче. Как будто я положил голову Эрику на колени. Вот безумие, правда? Сентиментальность, безвкусица. Но мне можно. Мне теперь все можно, даже быть сентиментальным.  
Как странно запомнилось все: этот день, эти разговоры, прощание у станции, когда они оба никак не могли разойтись, будто были очень привязаны друг к другу, в молодости из такого притяжения иногда что-то получается, влюбленность, дружба, секс, но в их возрасте уже слишком поздно, для всего уже слишком поздно. И все-таки они стояли, пропуская поезда, и Хеннинг видел с мучительной ясностью - глаза промыты до боли, - худое лицо Константина, впадины и острые углы, седину в черных волосах, воспаленные веки, букетик белых гиацинтов в руке, серое пальто чересчур просторно, висит на тонких плечах, он весь болен, насквозь болен, и его уже не спасти. И не спасти Хеннинга, он тоже идет ко дну, из этой воды его не вытащат, не отругают: зачем туда полез? Он подумал, что хотел еще напоследок спросить у Константина что-то важное, пока есть пять минут до следующего поезда, и прикоснулся пальцем к цветам, поднес пальцы ко рту и не почувствовал запаха. Они совсем не пахнут, как жаль, а ему казалось, что у гиацинтов сильный запах, кто-то жаловался - неужели мать? - что от гиацинтов голова болит, а кто-то отмахивался - неужели отец? - это все твои фантазии, не выдумывай. Это его фантазии, нечего выдумывать, никто его не тронет и выгонит, никто ему не желает зла. Но еще сезон, два сезона, может быть, три, и его выставят, его уничтожат, и объяснят, что это нужно, это необходимо, и его самого заставят полюбить уничтожение, поблагодарить тех, кто убивает его: мы все вежливые, воспитанные люди, войдите в наше положение, Хеннинг, будьте с нами любезны, а мы будем любезны с вами, ликвидируем вас небольно, вы ничего не заметите, никто ничего не заметит, не удивится, что вы исчезли. Нет, ни за что, я живым не дамся, я буду сопротивляться, он понял, что произнес это вслух, и добавил поспешно: не обращайте внимания, в голову лезет какой-то вздор. В голову, которая болит у гиацинтов, как болела у матери, и никто не понимал, отчего ей плохо, перепады настроения ужасно выматывают, но у женщин это бывает в определенном возрасте, нужно немного потерпеть, пережить, привыкнуть, это не навсегда. И вправду не навсегда, всего лишь до самой смерти, он не женщина, он в неопределенном возрасте, сколько ему нужно терпеть, чтобы пережить и привыкнуть, и переживет ли он, нет, это безнадежно.   
\- У меня ВИЧ, - сказал Константин. - Впрочем, вы, наверно, знаете, все знают, хоть я никому и не говорил.  
\- Да, я знаю. Фрэнк предупреждал, чтобы все были осторожны, когда работают с вами.   
\- Поэтому я думаю, я довольно скоро умру. Не в этом году, но, наверно, в следующем. Это все развивается очень быстро. Мне только хочется, чтобы это было легко. Знаете, когда читаешь о том, как умирают другие, с этими страшными опухолями, с гепатитом, с чем-то еще, то начинаешь мечтать о воспалении легких.   
\- Я слышал, есть какие-то новые лекарства. Вы их не принимаете?   
\- Я принимал, потом бросил. Там очень сильные побочные... я не выдержал. Пока я себя нормально чувствую, мне ничего не нужно. Простите, что я говорю вам об этом. Сначала смерть Эрика, теперь моя болезнь, я несносен. Простите меня.  
\- Вам очень страшно? - спросил он.  
\- Нет, не очень. Иногда мне все равно: ну, умру и умру, вот Эрик же умер. Лишь бы не мучиться. А иногда я просыпаюсь ночью и думаю, что меня не будет, и тогда хочется орать от ужаса, или не знаю, молиться, или обещать, что я буду хорошим, помирюсь со всеми, у всех попрошу прощения, лишь бы не умирать. Потом это проходит. Я только хочу закончить балет, я боялся, что не успею. Правда, он плохой.  
\- Я так не думаю.  
\- Вы его не видели целиком, Хеннинг. Да и не надо, не стоит смотреть. Почитаете потом, что напишут в газетах. Но это неважно, мне очень нравится работать здесь, мне нравится Николай, он такой талантливый мальчик. В Канаде были талантливые, но такого не было. И Сорелла, как жаль, что я не встретил ее прежде. Я бы хотел еще поставить для нее что-нибудь, она сивилла и смерть, и с ней мне легко. Немного похоже на любовь, но лучше любви.   
Он хотел сказать: я знаю, что вам с ней легко, она говорила о вас то же самое, но почему-то промолчал и пожал Константину руку, очень холодную и костлявую, птичья лапка, лапка мертвой птицы, перья содраны, остался один скелет. Пора, наконец, разойтись, никогда больше не встречаться: Константин закончит балет, его покажут пять или шесть раз, тихо снимут со сцены, ни успеха, ни провала, кто-то похвалит Николая, кто-то похвалит Сореллу, кто-то - ну, это человек в хорошем настроении, - похвалит все целиком, но ни балету, ни Константину эта похвала не поможет, не стоило его и приглашать, заметит Фрэнк, зря выбросили деньги. Через год, в мае, он услышит: помнишь Константина? он ставил у нас в прошлом году, ну, Константин, друг Эрика Бруна, помнишь? так он умер, еще один, сколько их в списке, а будет больше, кого ни назовешь - он болен, болен, болен. А Константин? ну что - Константин, он умер, это абсолютно точно, не ошибка, муж Ингрид подтвердит. Какое ему дело до Константина, мало ли с кем он беседовал однажды, шел по улице, жмурясь от солнца, это всего лишь маленькая любезность, ни к чему не обязывает - ни думать о нем, ни вспоминать, ни вздыхать о том, что он умер; но он зачем-то вздохнет и спросит мужа Ингрид: вы не знаете, где его похоронили, и муж Ингрид предположит, что похоронили его в Канаде, где же еще, он умер в Канаде, зачем его куда-то вести, когда можно сжечь там, он ведь хотел, чтобы его сожгли, как Эрика. Никого больше нет, вернее - все умирают, мир вокруг пустеет, телефоны замолкают, в театре другие лица, другие люди, новые мальчики и девочки - и не всегда датчане, границы размываются, прежде разрушали греческие церкви, теперь разрушают железные стены, довольно следить за чистотой стилистической крови, так и выродиться недолго; они пришли спасать балет от вырождения, они молодые и очень почтительные, они стараются ему угодить, чему-нибудь у него научится, но он чужой им, а они ему чужие, и этот разрыв неодолим, незакрываем, состав воздуха изменяется, и легкие никак к нему не привыкнут и отказываются дышать. Прежде было лучше, вздыхай о прошлом, сам знаешь, что было не лучше, но чужим об этом незачем знать, пусть завидуют, что опоздали родиться, пусть пожимают плечами насмешливо: старики все одинаковы, одной ногой в своей юности, другой в могиле, в любом грамматическом времени, кроме настоящего. Ну что там было хорошего, чего нет сейчас: Эрик был жив, приезжал сюда с чернявым мальчиком Константином, играл японца, танцевал мавра, ставил свою «Жизель», Вера была жива, давала уроки, читала стихи и переводила тут же, о каких-то комнатах и зеркалах, или о комнате, вовсе лишенной зеркал, утешала его и учила, и уверяла, что влюбилась бы в него, если б сбросила двадцать или тридцать лет, а он уверял, что ему это не мешает, он уже любит ее, а на самом деле любил Франца, Франц был моложе, почти не болел, не твердил, что отравится, приводил домой тоже каких-то чернявых мальчиков - но не цыганистых, греческих, евреистых, не таких, как эриков Константин, - и объяснял: ну видишь ли, он так похож на тебя, на тебя в юности, когда мы с тобой познакомились, жаль, что ты изменился с тех пор, но я по-прежнему люблю тебя, милый, только спать с тобой не могу; кто там еще в этом списке? с Кирстен они не ссорились, а танцевали, отдыхали вместе с Францем милой нетрадиционной семьей, на гостиничной кровати лежали, обнявшись, и целовались невинно, засыпали и просыпались, и не подозревали, что когда-нибудь повздорят и разойдутся, и будут упрекать друг друга, и он скажет ей: как ты могла не остаться на похороны Веры, а она скажет: а что, Вера воскресла бы, если б я осталась? На пляжах он знакомился с разными милыми людьми - кто он такой? ну кто, человек, но очень милый, - и под ручку шел с ними в гостиницу, удобнее всего встречаться на нейтральной территории, в комнате, снятой на несколько часов: время закончилось, либо доплачивайте, либо выметайтесь, двух-трех часов хватало на то, чтоб раздеться и лечь, потом вымыться, кончив, и посидеть в халатах, беседуя о чем попало, о погоде, о том, что неплохо бы встретиться вновь, о том, что есть очень хочется, и уже пора уходить. Некоторым он давал свой адрес, а через месяц или два Франц, разбирая утреннюю почту, замечал: а тебе письмо, на, лови, он распечатывал конверт и читал одно и то же, всегда одно и то же: мой дорогой Хеннинг, я так часто вспоминаю нашу встречу в Барселоне, в Парме, на Ибице, на Сицилии, нужное подчеркнуть, если в перечне нет нужного города или острова, впиши его сам от руки, я скучаю по тебе, мой дорогой Хеннинг, и надеюсь, что смогу снова тебя увидеть, как ты поживаешь, помнишь, как мы чистили апельсины, сидя на балконе, и делали подсвечники из апельсинных корок, помнишь, как горячий воск стекал мне на грудь, когда я поставил подсвечник на себя, мы играли в похороны и говорили по-французски: ce soir aime-moi comme si j'étais mort, неужели ты все позабыл, или это вовсе было не с нами, а с кем-то другим. Напиши мне, пожалуйста, я буду ждать твоего ответа. Он аккуратно складывал листок и убирал обратно в конверт, заклеить бы его, бросить в почтовый ящик и притвориться, что ничего не получал, не читал, и ничего не было тем летом в Барселоне, Парме, на Ибице, на Сицилии, нужное подчеркнуть, но он помнил, как оплывали свечи в неподвижном воздухе, и горячий воск капал на апельсинные корки и на смуглую грудь, на голые плечи, это было красивое тело, добавить бы: это было красивое лицо, но лица не видно, оно закрыто чем-то черным, как у покойника, и черное заглушает дыхание и французские слова. Франц разрезал булочку и протягивал ему половинку, булочки сегодня очень вкусные, попробуй намазать джемом из апельсинных корок, Хью привез из Лондона, такой джем больше нигде не найдешь. Кто тебе написал, очередной поклонник, просит автограф или встретиться сегодня вечером под фонарем возле театра? Не соглашайся, наверняка какое-нибудь чучело, принесет букетик и всю душу вымотает. Он ел свою половинку булочки без джема и отвечал, прожевав как следует (жуй как следует, не торопись, напоминал отец, завтракая по воскресеньям с детьми и женой): нет, это летний мальчик, ему ничего не нужно, он боится, что я о нем забуду. Наверно, я мог бы позвать его в гости, оплатить ему дорогу и гостиницу, показать ему Копенгаген. Франц ставил чашку на стол и говорил сухо: без меня, пожалуйста, у меня слишком много дел, чтоб еще развлекать твоих приятелей. И если ты и вправду его пригласишь, будь добр, не приводи его домой. Кажется, я вспомнил, что это за мальчишка, я совершенно не хочу его здесь видеть, он дурно воспитан. Почему тебе можно приводить домой кого угодно, всех твоих мальчишек, а мне нельзя никого приглашать? Потому что, мой милый, ты сам этого не хочешь, не притворяйся, будто это не так, ты боишься, что они придут к тебе домой, будут сидеть до вечера, а ты не сможешь их выгнать. Если кто-то лег в твою постель, то проспит в ней до утра, даже если ты сам не уснешь оттого, что кто-то дышит рядом, лежит рядом живой. А я сразу предупреждаю, что сам вызову ему такси, пусть не рассчитывает, что я оставлю его на всю ночь. Но мне ты не вызывал такси. Не вызывал, ну и что. Я сажал тебя на трамвай, это была другая эпоха.


	9. Хеннинг плюс Вера

Как много лет прошло, на улицах разбирают трамвайные рельсы, нет больше ночных трамваев с черными и красными фонарями, Франц смотрел, как он входит в вагон и садится у окна, и подходил так близко, прикладывал ладонь к стеклу, нет, лучше не вспоминать, прошло много лет, а до сих пор больно. Черный фонарь мигал под дождем, трамвай летел по неразобранным рельсам, он сидел один у окна и думал, что любит Франца, водил пальцем по шее, по щеке, по губам - полчаса назад Франц целовал его в шею, щеки и губы, и его кожа еще пахла Францем, одеколоном Франца, сигаретами, еще чем-то неуловимым, что было самой любовью, и шоколадом, они проголодались и ели шоколад в постели, ломали плитку на кривые кусочки. Он ехал один, середина недели, все ложатся спать рано, чтобы не опоздать на службу, и ему надо бы лечь пораньше, он опоздает в класс, и Вера будет сердиться, но он не думал о Вере, он даже о балете не думал, дождь смывал весь мир, кроме Франца, кроме его любви к Францу. Кто-то входил в вагон и смотрел на него, он отворачивался и писал на стекле ф-р-а-н-ц, два-три месяца назад он сошел бы не на своей остановке вместе с этим смотревшим, и вернулся бы совсем поздно, что-нибудь соврал отцу, он хорошо научился врать и знакомиться с мужчинами в трамваях. С кем он вспоминал юность, молодость, любовь, неужели с Эриком, сравнивая воспоминания, ничего общего, все пересекается, но не совпадает, и Эрик спрашивал: а где ты знакомился чаще всего, в барах, просто на улице, и он отвечал: в трамваях, чаще всего в трамваях, в барах реже, хотя меня туда пускали с пятнадцати лет, как взрослого, ну и ну, улыбался Эрик, а меня и в восемнадцать часто не хотели пускать, думали, я притворяюсь взрослым, а сам несовершеннолетний. А с Кристенсеном ты разве не спал, мне казалось, он спал со всеми балетными - нет, не со всеми, а с молодыми, хорошенькими, недевочками, и если они не против, он любил покровительствовать молодежи, даже подбрасывал денег без отдачи: не покупал, а помогал, с ним было приятно спать, он кое-что умел, не слишком навязывался, я с ним спал, и мне это нравилось, а ты, значит, обошелся без него? Он знал Кристенсена, все его знали, но Эрик прав, он обошелся без него, без его покровительства и маленьких одолжений; он любил Франца и не хотел ему изменять, хоть Франц твердил, что не требует непременной верности, это старомодно, мой милый, и вредно для здоровья, спи с кем хочешь, я не против, и я тоже буду спать, с кем хочу, впору ослепнуть от ревности, выпрыгнуть из трамвая на ходу, разбиться вдребезги, насмерть, как ты смеешь любить кого-то другого, не только меня, но двери не открываются, он заперт в трамвае и в собственном теле, и должен ждать остановки, чтоб спокойно сойти по ступенькам, встать под фонарем, зная, что никто не шагнет к нему, не предложит закурить, слава богу, что не предложит, он не может курить, сразу задыхается, кашляет, вдохнув дым, и это не очень-то соблазнительно. Он возвращался домой, тихонько открывал и закрывал дверь, пробирался в свою комнату, но кто-то непременно слышал его - чаще мать, чем отец, у нее обострялись бессонницы, она сидела в гостиной с книгой или картами, раскладывала пасьянсы, и спрашивала громко: Хеннинг, это ты? почему ты так поздно, где ты был? - а он не врал ей, как соврал бы отцу, он объяснял: я задержался у Франца, и она кивала, как будто понимая, отчего он задержался, и говорила: ты, наверно, голодный, я оставила тебе фрикаделек, поешь и ложись спать. Мать любила Франца, пока не сошла с ума, мне так нравится твой друг, повторяла она, он очень милый и учтивый, смотри, не разочаруй его, будь к нему повнимательнее, заботься о нем, не жди, что только он будет заботиться о тебе, не мешай ему, не звони ему чересчур часто, дай ему отдохнуть, не обнимай его при всех, это неприлично, не проси, чтобы он обнимал тебя каждую минуту, он от тебя никуда не денется, посиди спокойно, помолчи, Хеннинг, ты же видишь, что он устал; и все это обернулось чем-то отвратительным и ужасным, истерикой и угрозами, слезами, пощечинами, она била его по лицу и кричала: если ты уйдешь к нему, я заявлю в полицию, я скажу, что он тебя развратил, я тебе покажу, а он не мог отступить назад, она прижала к его к стене, он не мог увернуться, не мог закрыть лицо руками, он стоял перед ней и знал, что все скоро закончится, он не убьет ее, не умрет сам, он уйдет к Францу, как хорошо, что ему есть куда уйти, лишь бы она перестала кричать, у него раскалывается голова.   
Эрик обмолвился однажды: я не надеялся пережить мою мать, я должен был умереть первым, мне повезло, что она умерла. Это еще одно пересечение, но не совпадение: балет, датский воздух, психические ненормальности - тревожность, отчаяние, черные дыры, что-то маниакальное или депрессивное, когда любой вопрос, обращенный к нему, становится объявлением войны, а еще гомосексуальность, исключенная из перечня болезней, акцент в английском языке, алкоголизм - у Эрика алкоголизм, а он-то пьет социально, за компанию, выбирает что-нибудь полегче, и вот еще одно попадание, как в морском бою: ранен, ранен, убит, - отношения с матерью, ужасные отношения. Она любила меня больше других своих детей и не давала мне жить - почти одно и то же, но если приглядеться, поймешь, как мало общего, как по-разному можно любить и не давать жить; она унижала меня и насмехалась надо мной, она обожала меня и баловала меня, она требовала, чтоб я вернул ей деньги, которые она потратила на мое воспитание, она дарила мне подарки просто так, без праздников, водила меня в кафе и угощала моими любимыми пирожными, трубочками со сливочным кремом, она сказала однажды: это не мой сын, и смотрела на меня равнодушно, как на чужого, она хвасталась перед знакомыми и незнакомыми: это мой сын, он чудесный, он такой талантливый, она пожимала плечами, когда я приводил домой своих любовников, она выгнала меня из дома за то, что у меня был любовник, она не хотела лечиться и умерла скоропостижно, мне позвонили, когда все уже было кончено, она пыталась лечиться и отравилась снотворным, когда поняла, что все бессмысленно, ей не спастись, мне сообщили, что она умерла, когда все уже было кончено, Рудик, мой любовник, остался со мной до ее похорон, хоть она его ненавидела, и он ее не любил, но он любил меня и хотел меня утешить, Франц, мой любовник, стоял рядом со мной на ее похоронах и держал меня за руку, и никто не смел возражать, хоть все знали, что она его ненавидела, она едва не погубила его, она считала, что он меня развратил, и свихнулась на этой мысли, так что он, наверно, был немного виноват в ее смерти, мы оба были немного виноваты. Я унаследовал от нее много дурного: я тоже пытаюсь убивать моих любимых, как она убивала, я унижаю их и причиняю им боль, и чем сильнее люблю, тем сильнее мучаю, спроси у Рудика, у Константина, они тебе расскажут; я унаследовал от нее мою болезнь, все эти подъемы и спады, я боюсь, что сойду с ума, как она, боюсь, что меня будут лечить электричеством, какими-то ужасными лекарствами, закутывать в мокрую простыню, ставить ужасные уколы, впрочем, это что-то вычитанное из газет, что-то из-за границы: карательная психиатрия, больницы как тюрьмы, инакомыслие, восточный блок, надо реже читать газеты, чтобы не расстраиваться, надо попросить Франца не пересказывать все это за завтраком, пусть обсуждает последние известия со своими друзьями, а не с ним, ему и так очень страшно, без последних известий. Я так и не пришел в себя после ее смерти, я так и не пришел в себя после ее смерти, я все переделал в доме, чтоб там было не так, как при ней, чтоб и следа от нее не осталось, но мне кажется, от меня не остается следа, а она не исчезает, она смотрит на меня из зеркал и со всех фотографий на стенах и повторяет: это не мой сын, я больше никогда не приходил в тот дом, где она жила последние свои годы, я не знаю, изменилось ли там что-нибудь, я редко приезжаю на кладбище, она исчезла, ее нигде нет, но ее болезнь во мне, ее сумасшествие во мне, и я знаю сам, что я, к сожалению, сумасшедший.   
Однажды он пил чай с Верой, и она сказала почему-то: бедный Эрик, бедный больной мальчик, как плохо, что я ничем не могу ему помочь. И он спросил, не сдержавшись: а я - какой? и разве можно мне помочь? - ведь он был еще несчастнее Эрика, он был безнадежен, Эрик хоть уехал отсюда и утверждал, что не здесь стал счастливее, а он знал, что ехать ему некуда, не на что менять свою ненормальную душу; он положил голову Вере на плечо, и она обняла его одной рукой, поднесла к его губам чашку с чаем, он не пил сладкий, с сахаром, но из вериной чашки выпил и закрыл глаза, когда Вера поцеловала его в висок. Тебя я люблю, Хеннинг, и боюсь тебя потерять, и знаю, что не потеряю тебя - если исключить случайности: сердечный приступ или авиакатастрофу, ты не покончишь с собой не потому, что у тебя нет склонности к самоубийству, а потому, что ты помнишь о своих обязанностях, это мучительно для тебя, но хорошо для других: ты никогда не разрешишь себе уйти, не бросишь других, чтобы они распутывались сами, как хотят, без тебя. А Эрик эгоистичен, и если он почувствует, что больше не может, то не станет думать о том, как другие справятся без него. И если он будет болен - очень сильно болен, мне кажется, он не станет лечиться, он постарается побыстрее умереть. А ты станешь лечиться, ты попытаешься прожить подольше - не от любви к жизни, не от большого желания жить, а чтобы не подводить тех, кто зависит от тебя, кто привязан к тебе, тех, кто тебя любит. Она добавила что-то на своем языке, и он переспросил: что это, переведи? Это из шестьдесят шестого сонета, последняя строчка, но в переводе, не знаю, как она звучит по-английски. А если перевести перевод, получится «я не стал бы жить ни одного дня, узнав все это, но моему другу без меня будет плохо». То, что удерживает тебя, Хеннинг, то, что успокаивает меня, - ты знаешь, что другу без тебя будет плохо. Эрик об этом не знает, или не верит, или ему наплевать на тех, кому без него плохо, он считает, что всем будет лучше, когда он исчезнет, а ему сейчас хуже всех, пока он еще не исчез. Его любят, но любовь, сам знаешь, не спасает от одиночества, все время оказывается, что любят не те или не так, и в конце концов от любви не легче. В конце концов ни от чего не легче, Вера, любовь моя, но ты права, умирать очень глупо и эгоистично. Я не умру, пообещал он. Сережа тоже говорил, что не умрет, но все-таки умер. Кто такой Сережа? Ты его не знаешь, сказала она тихо, мы с ним танцевали в Китае. Потом он вернулся в Россию, и его расстреляли. Я просила его не возвращаться, но он уверял, что его не тронут, кому он нужен, он ведь не шпион, не эмигрант, не бывший белогвардеец, ах, ты не знаешь, кто это такие - белогвардейцы. А его расстреляли, и я до сих пор иногда вижу во сне, как поезд переезжает границу, останавливается на каком-то полустанке, фонарь горит, никого вокруг, все спят, и пахнет черемухой. Его выводят на перрон, руки назад, и подталкивают в спину: давай-давай, и он спрашивает: куда мы идем, а ему отвечают: куда надо. И ведут в овраг, и расстреливают в овраге, а поезд идет дальше без него.  
Он закрыл глаза и увидел то, о чем она говорила: ночь и пустой полустанок, круг света под фонарем, теплый и тихий поезд, замерший у полустанка, у поезда черные окна, и за окнами нет ни движения, ни огонька, все спят или притворяются спящими, укрывшись одеялом с головой, и слушают шаги в коридоре, о, пожалуйста, пусть они проходят мимо, пусть берут кого-то другого, а не меня. Но это его взяли и подняли с постели, велели одеться и пройти здесь недалеко, он шагнул на перрон, покидая поезд как убежище, не вернуться обратно, не замотаться в железнодорожное полотно, нет меня, я больше не играю, его подтолкнули кулаком в спину и сказали: давай-давай, поворачивайся скорее. Воздух пах чем-то цветочным и нежным, наверно, это и есть черемуха, его вели навстречу этому запаху, к белым деревьям впереди. Он спросил: что там? - и ему ответили: как что, овраг, что же еще, и добавили что-то о черемуховых холодах, и он почувствовал, что ему холодно, у него руки заледенели, ноги не слушаются, он не может идти. Не можешь идти - на коленках доползешь, мы с тобой нянькаться не станем, тут тебе не Китай, а ну, пошел, падла, он открыл глаза и выговорил вслух: да почему же Китай, я никогда не был в Китае. А Вера снова поцеловала его, провела губами линию наискосок - от виска через щеку к губам, и он приподнял голову, отвечая на ее поцелуй, и сказал - или только захотел сказать: мне очень жаль, что с ним это случилось. Как хорошо, что ты не уехала вместе с ним, потому что тогда все это случилось бы и с тобой.  
\- Вера, ты очень любила его?  
\- Сейчас мне кажется - да, очень любила. Может быть, сильнее, чем Генри, наверняка сильнее, чем Хью.   
\- Но не сильнее, чем меня?  
\- Бог мой, о чем ты говоришь, тебя я люблю совсем по-другому. Все-таки тридцать лет разницы - это чересчур. Но когда я впервые тебя увидела, я подумала, что ты ужасно похож на Сережу. И пожалела, что я уже слишком стара для тебя.  
\- Ты никогда не станешь для меня слишком старой. Я тоже люблю тебя. Я бы женился на тебе, не смейся, я в самом деле хотел бы на тебе жениться.   
\- И изменял бы мне с мальчиками, а я бы им завидовала и обижалась на тебя. Нет, разумеется, это вздор, я бы не обижалась: спи с кем тебе нравится, но не оставляй меня. Тебе очень трудно жить с Францем?  
\- Да. Я бы хотел соврать, но ты поймешь, что я вру. Мне очень трудно с ним жить. Я люблю его, а он, по-моему, совсем меня не любит. И он не хочет со мной спать. Я думаю, дело во мне, я дурной, я отнимаю у него много сил. Если б мы не жили вместе, наверно, мы бы и дальше были любовниками, иногда мне хочется уйти от него, чтобы он согласился снова со мной спать. Но я не могу уйти. Я не справлюсь без него. Я сломаюсь.  
Мой бедный мальчик, сказала Вера, что же с тобой творится. И он отозвался, улыбаясь: теперь я бедный мальчик, уже не Эрик? нас всегда сравнивают, вот ты кого любишь больше - его или меня, вернее, кого ты больше жалеешь? Как не стыдно задавать такие вопросы, смущать бедную старуху: она всех любит и всех жалеет, но никому не отдает свое сердце, и это значит - она никого не жалеет и не любит, ни живых, ни далеких, ни мертвых: Эрика, Хеннинга, Хью, Генри, Сережу. Не говори ничего, промолчи, лучше поцелуй меня еще раз - это она попросила его или он ее попросил, не разобрать, они и поцеловали одновременно, прижали губы к губам, а потом вздохнули и сели свободнее, чтоб отдышаться и допить остывший чай. Что с ним творилось, бедным мальчиком Хеннингом, - скучная история, дурная наследственность, дурная компания, шведские перчатки и равнодушный любовник, который уже не любовник, глупо умирать из-за мелочей, но и жить с ними невыносимо, повезло Эрику, он хотя бы может свалить все на физическую боль: что с вами, Эрик, отчего вы такой серый? ах, у вас живот болит, да, это неприятно, но еще неприятнее, когда болит все, когда надо заставлять себя войти в комнату, выйти из комнаты, везде люди, они смотрят и ходят, смотрят прямо на него, наступают прямо на него, Эрику легче, он огрызается и закуривает, и прячется за кого-нибудь, чтоб его не трогали, вот вам Рудольф, с ним и сфотографируйтесь, возьмите у него автограф, он вам смастерит что хотите, паршивое лебединое озеро, он вам станцует, договаривайтесь с ним сами, а от меня отстаньте, я здесь ни при чем, я вообще собираюсь на пенсию и умереть. А Хеннингу не спрятаться, он прижимается к стене и обещает, что станцует, выучит, подменит, он безотказный, его ставят другим в пример: вот видите, Хеннинг думает не о себе, а о театре, не требует привилегий, как некоторые, не мечтает удрать за границу, не воображает, что он лучше других, он работает, работает, хороший мальчик, вот если б женился, стал бы совсем умницей, но времена изменились, он хорош и так, лишь бы не смотрел на сторону, как Эрик, не вздыхал о загранице, нечего ему делать за границей, никто его там не ждет, своих танцовщиков полно, а здесь ему жаловаться не на что: критики его любят, хореографы любят, партнерши любят, зрители от него в восторге, королева улыбается, кивая ему из ложи, он сыт, обласкан, в тепле, он исполняет первые роли, чего еще ему нужно, пусть сидит и не рыпается. Как странно чувствовать себя чужим здесь, в этом театре: он датчанин, он имеет право, он учился, его приняли - едва приняли, но это неважно, он с четырнадцати лет танцевал в кордебалете, он не зазнавался, не забывал своего места, он хороший, все твердят, что он хороший, но отчего же он чувствует себя чужим, таким же иностранцем, как Вера, почему ему кажется, что вот-вот его поймают, разоблачат, вышлют прочь, в другую страну, где нечего ему делать и никто его не ждет: он не наш, он лгал, притворялся нашим, но нас не проведешь, мы его раскрыли, и сообщницу его, эту русскую, а может быть, советскую, он шпион из-за занавеса, пусть в Кировском танцует, там один сбежал, другой собрался в Израиль, а третий застрелился, некому и танцевать.  
Все бессмысленно, сказала Вера, а он откликнулся: и балет? - и балет, он бессмысленнее всего на свете, эфирная прелесть движений и линий, тела припудрены музыкой, и что-то непременно трепещет - то шарфики, то крылышки, то струны, кордебалетные красавицы резвятся у воды, и одна в конце концов утонет, другая распустит волосы и сойдет с ума, третья махнет рукой, сбежит замуж, родит, растолстеет, четвертая уступит место тем, кто талантливее и моложе, будет получать пенсию, учить этих талантливых и молодых, ворчать, что девчонки бестолковы, а мальчишки манерны, в ее время все было иначе, в ее время и танцевали лучше, а теперь знай себе задирают ноги до ушей и думают, что это и есть балет. Это я - четвертая, четвертая Вера, я ворчу и учу, и завидую им, моим бестолковым, прелестным девчонкам, они станцуют Жизель, а я никогда не станцую, а если и станцую вдруг хотя бы во сне, то умру после второго акта, вернусь в могилу, в траву, в цветы, как возвращалась Жизель. Иногда мне снится, что я должна выйти на сцену и стать Жизелью, уже дали третий звонок, уже прошли сборщицы винограда, Илларион рассказал всем, что любит меня, Альбрехт вышел из домика и отослал прочь оруженосца, я слышу, что он подходит к моей двери, он стучит раз, другой, и я понимаю: пора, я вижу свое синее платье, я чувствую, как кто-то подталкивает меня в спину - ступай, не мешкай, ты пропустишь свой выход, и я шагаю на сцену, на крыльцо, и просыпаюсь, потому что я еще не хочу умирать. Он обнял ее крепче и попросил: пожалуйста, не умирай никогда, я не смогу, если ты исчезнешь, я так тебя люблю. Но классический балет есть замок красоты, кто-то молодой в Ленинграде напишет об этом, отчего же Вера зовет этот город Ленинградом, а не Петербургом? оттого, что он называется Ленинградом, не откликаясь на прежнее имя, ничего с этим не поделать, а классический балет есть разлука и смерть, Жизель тает на рассвете, возвращается в могилу, становится травой и цветами, и напрасно Альбрехт ищет ее, она мертва, больше, чем мертва, она не существует, и он бредет один к кулисе, роняя цветы на землю, ему жить до старости, каждую ночь видеть ее во сне, каждую ночь во сне танцевать с ней. Поцелуй меня снова, даже Жизель, умирая, целовала Альбрехта, а ты и не умираешь, Вера, любовь моя, моя безнадежность; она приложила пальцы сначала к своим губам, потом - к его губам, не целуя, но обозначая поцелуй, знак ярче того, что происходит на самом деле, в «я тебя люблю» легче поверить, когда «я тебя люблю» беззвучно - ладонь на сердце, округлые жесты, как мила эта пантомима, как старомодна, вот ее и вычеркивают из балетов: зачем махать руками, как глупые птицы, и так всем ясно, кто кого здесь любит, кто кого заколдовал, пусть лучше станцуют, чтоб музыка не пропадала зря, вот славная комбинация: coupé dessous, ballonné, brisé, jeté en avant, и повторить еще три раза с обеих ног. Но coupé dessous и ballonné тоже старомодны, нужно выдумать что-то другое, он поцеловал ее пальцы и сказал: иногда я думаю - боже мой, ведь мы могли никогда не встретиться, это так странно. Если б ты не уехала сначала в Китай, не встретила Хью, не вышла замуж, не переехала в Лондон, не поссорилась с леди-Нинетт, ну хорошо, ты с ней не ссорилась, но это неважно, если б не было ландеровского скандала, если б тебя не пригласили сюда - мы бы никогда с тобой не встретились. Я не двигался, а ты двигалась все время - ехала, шла, из точки А в точку Б через миллион других точек, и в конце концов пришла ко мне. Я так боюсь, что ты продолжишь путь, уйдешь от меня, мимо меня - к кому-то другому. Пожалуйста, Вера, никогда не умирай. Никогда не уходи от меня, не оставляй меня, мне кажется, все меня оставляют.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь хотела уйти от Хью? Мне хочется спросить: ты когда-нибудь любила Хью, но я, наверно, и так знаю ответ. Ты никогда его не любила.  
\- Я никогда не любила его так, как любила Сережу, это правда. Никогда не любила его так, как любила Генри. И конечно, никогда не любила его так, как люблю тебя, но это не значит, что я его не люблю и никогда не любила. И это было бы нечестно - уходить от него только потому, что я не люблю его «так», а люблю его «по-другому». Он всегда заботился обо мне. Он всегда пытался делать так, чтобы мне было хорошо, даже если ему самому было от этого плохо. Ему бы жениться не на мне, а на хорошей английской девушке, она бы вела дом, пекла ему масляные булочки, она бы родила, он ведь так хотел детей. И она бы не уезжала от него, как я уезжаю. Однажды я сказала ему: Хью, послушай, еще не поздно, мы можем развестись, я устроюсь сама. Найди себе хорошую девушку, женись, ты несчастлив со мной, но еще не поздно это исправить. А он ответил, что не сможет и не станет жить, если потеряет меня. Я думаю, он преувеличил, и если со мной что-то случится, он это переживет. Но все-таки...  
\- Все-таки он даже не подумал, что ты можешь быть несчастлива с ним.  
\- Я не несчастлива с ним, ты тоже преувеличиваешь. Это совсем другое, Хеннинг. Благодарность, привычка, старость. Я слишком стара, чтобы искать кого-то другого, собирать вещи, раскладывать вещи. Мне лучше без него, но мы не мешаем друг другу. Слишком поздно что-то менять. Легче дожить вместе.   
\- Мне тоже слишком поздно. Я столько раз хотел уйти от Франца. Я предлагал ему разъехаться, чтобы он мог жить со своим любовником, чтобы я им не мешал. А он не соглашался, он объяснял, что я без него не справлюсь, я не сумею жить один, платить налоги, убираться в доме, покупать продукты, даже сдавать белье в прачечную я не сумею, я могу только танцевать. Мы ужасно ссорились, я кричал, что он не смеет обращаться со мной, как с ребенком или как с сумасшедшим, я нормальный, я могу жить один и покупать продукты, и готовить, и стирать, и платить по счетам, а он просто хочет, чтобы я во всем зависел от него, он хочет командовать мной до самой смерти. Мы ссорились без конца. И ведь это было бессмысленно, я и сам знал, что не смогу уйти от Франца.  
\- Потому что ты «так» его любишь.  
\- Потому что я «так» его люблю. Я так завидовал его любовнику, когда мы жили втроем в одном доме. Он мог прикасаться к Францу, когда захочет, мог сесть с ним рядом, обнять его, поцеловать - и Франц не отстранялся, все ему позволял. А я не знаю, когда мне можно обнимать Франца, а когда нельзя, я чувствую, что ему неприятно, когда я к нему прикасаюсь. И ведь не всегда так было, ты же сама помнишь, как он встречал меня у театра.  
\- Брал тебя за руку и вел ужинать. Вы были такие влюбленные, я смотрела на вас и завидовала. Такие влюбленные дети.  
\- Я не заметил, когда он меня разлюбил. Я до сих пор думаю: ну что же я сделал не так, почему ему стало неприятно быть со мной, прикасаться ко мне? Но я не знаю, что случилось. Может быть, это не я, а он сумасшедший? Или просто у него сердца нет, и он не чувствует, когда делает другим больно. Или он совсем меня не любит. Наверно, меня вовсе нельзя любить.  
Что не скажешь сгоряча, в отчаянии от своей нелюбимости: такой, какой я есть, я никому не нужен, но в скобках за «никому» уточняется: «Францу» не нужен, нет других людей, кроме Франца, и даже если он нужен всем на свете, ему наплевать, потому что Франц может жить без него, и прекрасно живет, а он без Франца не может. Никто никому не нужен, так устроен наш мир, ничего с этим не поделаешь, остается только смириться и помнить, что всем вокруг плохо и от того же самого. Слишком поздно что-то менять: любовника, дом, карьеру и небо над головой, и лучше не будет с другим любовником и другим небом. Он вспомнил Оррина, милого своего ровесника, сердце бы отдать в его беззаботные руки, перелететь к нему через океан, земля везде тверда, всем странникам рекомендуют сша, удобную площадку для отрабатывания прыжков в свободу, даже когда о прыгать не может быть и речи, он тоже прыгнул бы - в свободу и в объятия Оррина, а Франц пусть устраивается без него, как хочет, и устроится ведь, и все будут его жалеть и говорить: он все сделал для Хеннинга, неблагодарного мальчишки, а Хеннинг от него удрал, вот гадкое создание, но уж когда вернется - а непременно вернется и попросится обратно, - тогда Франц его, разумеется, не примет, еще чего, и правильно сделает, таких Хеннингов, таких неблагодарных мальчишек надо учить, крепко учить, чтоб потом ерзали на твердом и подкладывали подушки. С Оррином ему было легко, он не боялся обнимать Оррина, прикасаться к нему, оттого ли, что балетный Оррин легче относился к прикосновениям, чем небалетный Франц, или - вернее всего - оттого, что Оррину нравились его прикосновения, нравилось сидеть с ним рядом, целоваться, пить из одного стакана, вкуснее пить из одного, лень вставать и идти за вторым стаканом, жаль расставаться, они оба здоровы, ничем друг друга не заразят ни в паре глотков, ни в паре поцелуев. Он не спрашивал Оррина о любви, не говорил сам, что любит его, любовь все испортит, он повторял: ты мне очень нравишься, мне с тобой хорошо, ты красивый, мне с тобой весело, мне очень нравится лежать с тобой в постели, я надеюсь, тебе со мной не очень скучно, не очень плохо. Оррин смеялся и закрывал ему рот рукой: перестань, Хеннинг, стал бы я спать с тобой, если б мне было скучно и плохо, иди-ка лучше ко мне, я хочу тебе показать, как мне с тобой хорошо, как сильно ты мне нравишься. Но наверно, оттого ему и было так хорошо со мной, что я приезжал ненадолго, а потом уезжал, оставлял его в покое, если б я жил с ним все время, он бы не выдержал, меня никто не выдерживает, кроме Франца, и это я виноват, дело во мне, не в других. Я бы измучил Оррина, испортил ему жизнь, я всё порчу, я дурная вещь, от меня одни неприятности. Мне бы тихо стоять в углу, а я выхожу из угла и всем мешаю. Со мной так трудно, бедный Франц, как он устал от меня, как плохо, что он такой добрый и не может выгнать меня, молча от меня отвязаться. Я всем мешаю, повторил он, и лучше мне исчезнуть, лучше бы меня никогда не было, от меня никому никакой радости, и даже танцевать незачем, другие танцуют не хуже меня. Мне так хочется умереть. Вера кивнула и взяла его голову в ладони, погладила пальцами по вискам: сюда мигрень втыкает свои иголки, сюда входит пуля и выходит - отсюда, или наоборот, справа налево или слева направо, но он не умеет стрелять и никогда не застрелится, те, кто боятся крови, глотают горстями снотворное: не умру, так хоть высплюсь как следует, те, кто не боятся крови, вскрывают вены и жалуются, что кровь не течет, им объясняют: надо резать вдоль, а не поперек, но как резать вдоль, когда они такие тонкие, не найдешь, где вены, все руки иссечены, а смерти нет, шагнуть бы в окно, но дом одноэтажный, а если есть второй этаж, то там не откроешь, не выдавишь рамы, спускайся по лестнице и ступай обедать, смерти нет, живи и продолжай всем мешать; мне так хочется умереть, и Вера ответила: я знаю, мне тоже, но ты забыл, я говорила когда-то, что меня удерживает. Другу плохо будет без меня. Хью будет плохо, тебе будет плохо, Иде и Кирстен будет плохо, и даже Марго, хоть мы с ней далеки теперь, я так редко ее вижу. И мне будет плохо без тебя, если ты умрешь, Кирстен будет плохо, Анне будет плохо, Сорелле, Оррину, и даже Францу, хоть ты в это не веришь, но я-то знаю, он сломается, если ты умрешь. Поэтому, пожалуйста, не умирай. И не думай, что ты никому не нужен, не думай, что тем, кто тебя любит, станет без тебя легче. Иногда легче любить на расстоянии, это правда, но это расстояние чересчур велико. Тут бы добавить: и я рад, вернее, я рада, что на свете есть расстояния более немыслимые, чем между тобой и мною, но оно еще не написано, прошу прощения, нечего добавлять. Он вздохнул и поцеловал ей руку, пообещал, что не умрет, попросил, чтобы она пообещала то же самое: пожалуйста, Вера, не умирай, как-нибудь справимся вместе, ну конечно, Хеннинг, куда же мы денемся, справимся, нам с тобой некуда деваться.


	10. Хеннинг минус Вера

В семьдесят третьем, за два года до смерти Веры, они вдвоем войдут в царскую ложу в Кировском театре, как странно сопрягаются «царь» и «Киров», впрочем, у них больше общего, чем кажется, они оба убиты, а театр их пережил, театр всех переживет; они войдут, он отодвинет для нее стул, и она сядет, облокотившись на голубой бортик, и лишь тогда они заметят, что в зале все стоят и смотрят на них, бинокли наводят, чтоб рассмотреть получше - кто они, пожилая дама и молодой человек при ней, не очень-то молодой, но сквозь бинокль не так заметно. Нет веера, чтобы прикрыть лицо от смущения, придется поднять программку к слепым глазам, и Вера скажет вполголоса из-под программки: по-моему, нас принимают за очень важных особ. А он ответит: мне хочется спрятаться под стул, чтобы они на меня не смотрели. Ну да, или перегнуться через бортик и зацепить даму в соседней ложе, как в войне и мире, ах, ты же не читал войну и мир. Я чувствую себя Наташей: мне семнадцать, меня привезли из деревни, я влюблена и скучаю по тому, кого люблю, но рядом со мной сидит другой, не тот, кого я люблю, и я не знаю, что скоро я полюблю того, другого. И я тебя обманываю, на самом деле рядом с Наташей сидит Соня, ее кузина, и отец, беспомощный добряк, ему скучно в опере, но он хочет развлечь барышень и оттого согласен поскучать, в перерыве он выходит из ложи, чтобы поцеловать ручку одной даме, дама эта просит, чтобы он познакомил ее с Наташей, ну что ж, подзывают Наташу, она делает книксен и остается с этой дамой, и тогда, только тогда входит другой, которого Наташа полюбит, и садится с нею рядом, и ей кажется, что он раздевает ее взглядом, у нее слишком открытое платье. Почитай, в самом деле, я не успею все пересказать, сейчас уже начнется. Погаснет свет, зашелестит программка, луч света упадет на лысину дирижера, его отыскали в яме, пусть встает и машет, как положено, и он встанет и взмахнет, что сегодня дают - Жизель или Лебединое, лучше Жизель, она короче, значит, будет Жизель специально для них, специально для Веры, и во втором акте она сожмет в темноте его руку своей холодной рукой и шепнет: мне кажется, это я должна танцевать, отчего же я не танцую? Но дадут веселый вздор, дон-кихота, Китри поправит корсаж за кулисами, потом выйдет на середину и станет прыгать и скоро бить одной ногой о другую, и в третьем акте хорошенький Мышь станцует вариацию так, что влюбиться можно, не правда ли, он очарователен, этот Мышь, oh, oui, о да, он очарователен. Но вся постановка истаскана, изодрана и скучна, мимируют скверно, танцуют чуть лучше, но все-таки нехорошо, разодетый Гамаш семенит и никого не смешит, дон Кихот жмется в угол и плюет на ладонь, подклеивая бороду собственной слюной, девицы зевают, амурчик кривляется, Китри скалит зубы, и только Мышь живой в этом кукольном доме, его еще не сделали куклой, но сделают непременно, если он не сбежит. И это кировский балет, как все съежилось, вылиняли декорации и костюмы, скрипки фальшивят, строй рассыпается, несносно смотреть на это, но надо смотреть и улыбаться из вежливости, а то они расстроятся: как же так, неужели вам не понравилось? Жаль их обижать, они не виноваты, за железной стеной нельзя вырастить ничего хорошего, свежий воздух воруют или выдают по талонам, но ежедневно пишут в газетах, что наш балет лучший в мире, и если иностранцы признают это, тогда говорят: вот видите, и иностранцы признают, что наш балет лучший в мире, иностранцы кое-что в этом понимают, а если вдруг иностранцы вздыхают и отделываются этими вздохами, и не хотят хвалить, тогда говорят: вот видите, иностранцы ничего в этом не понимают, куда им, а наш балет все равно лучший, не спорьте, товарищи, вам и сравнивать не с чем, вы же невыездные. Вы хотели бы танцевать в Кировском? - спросят его на следующий день, и он улыбнется панически, придумывая ответ, но ничего не придумает, пробормочет, что это большая честь, но он привязан к своему театру, к своей компании, он недостоин, он вряд ли впишется в этот репертуар, что бы еще такое сказать, чтобы они отстали. Ах да, ведь он уже стар, он собирается на пенсию (не собирается), он так и не восстановился полностью после травмы (как после нее восстановиться), и вообще лучше дать дорогу молодым, поговорите вон с тем мальчиком, он очень талантлив (и уедет в Нью-Йорк, а не в Ленинград, нужны вы ему очень, как бы не так, даже мы ему не нужны).   
В семьдесят третьем они вдвоем с Верой побредут по выстывшему Ленинграду, и Вера начнет читать: я вернулся в мой город, знакомый до слез, а он попросит: переведи, что ты читаешь, и когда она переведет, спотыкаясь на словах и на плохо очищенном тротуаре, он крепче возьмет ее под руку, моргая от ветра, и вдруг поймет, что она чувствует, сквозь разность судеб и языков почувствует то же самое и повторит тихонько: йа вьер-нул-сья в мой го-род, зна-ко-ми до слез. Засвистит ветер - вместо петухов, не разгоняя, а усиливая темноту и тоску, фонари станут зажигаться через один и гореть вполнакала, ни извозчика, ни автобуса, ни прохожего навстречу, город выморожен и мертв, и зачем их сюда занесло. Она скажет: умерли почти все, кого я здесь знала, почти все, кто любил меня, кого я любила, все мои современники, осталось несколько человек, случайно не выбитых, они ходили по кругу, но им не выстрелили в затылок, выстрелили тем, кто шел впереди и позади. Где похоронена мама, где похоронена моя сестра, я не знаю, хоть все кладбища обойди, не найдешь могилы. Как страшно здесь жить, Хеннинг, эти желтые дома, ямы на мостовой, решетки, замкнутые дворы, как мне страшно здесь, как бы я хотела навсегда здесь остаться. Он вспомнит, как перед отлетом она показывала всем свой паспорт с британской короной и твердила нервно: ведь они не посмеют меня задержать, я подданная ее величества, он тоже подданный ее величества, но величества разные, но это неважно, их обоих не посмеют задержать, а вот теперь она смотрит по сторонам, будто ждет - откуда за ней придут, оттолкнут его вежливо и возьмут ее за руки: пройдемте-ка, гражданка, и хочет, чтобы это случилось, будто там, куда с ней пройдут, она найдет маму, сестру, Сережу - живых, постаревших, но не убитых. В самолете они сидели рядом и пили сухое вино из пластмассовых стаканов, дурное вино, от которого только болит голова, вот уже пересекли линию побережья, разделяющую голубое и белое, море и землю в снегу, еще не поздно развернуться и отменить гастроли, возвратиться домой в свое подданство, к своим величествам, но нет, слишком поздно, летите вперед, там вас ждут, и пристегните ремни, начинается качка. Она взглянула в иллюминатор и сказала: как хорошо, что ты и я не боимся летать, а вот Эрик ужасно боится, он сам мне признавался, что всегда умирает от страха, и Рудольф тоже боится, вот они летят и умирают вдвоем, как это романтично. Нет страха, иногда самолеты падают вниз, и люди ломают шеи о землю, но с ним это не случится, он умрет от чего-то внутреннего, от себя самого, от тоски или болезни, он вынул булочку из полиэтилена, разрезал надвое пластмассовым ножиком и намазал маслом, все пластмассовое, кроме булки, вина и масла, и самолет пахнет пластмассой, тканью и хлоркой из туалета, летайте аэрофлотом, больше туда никто не везет. Потом они спускались по трапу, и она дрожала, как же здесь сыро, ужасно сыро, как холодно, но в девятнадцатом году было еще холоднее и нечего есть. Потом - перепад грамматического времени, как перепад температур, позади остаются спектакли, пушкинский класс, беглое знакомство с Мышью и другими, дон-кихот, увиденный из голубой ложи, и вот они вдвоем бредут по улицам, которые так знакомы ей, так незнакомы ему, и она перечисляет ходившие здесь трамваи, их номера, а он думает о снятых и отмененных трамваях в своем городе, непоправимо далеком, все эти трамваи до сих пор бегут по рельсам - в объединенной памяти, в общем пространстве, мигают красные огоньки, кто-то спрыгивает с подножки, и все полно любовью, да, это трамвайный парк, пересеченная местность любви. И вдруг из-за угла выходят им навстречу две женщины в тяжелых пальто, в тяжелых шапках, смотрят на них и хмурятся, и одна что-то говорит другой, нет, они смотрят не на него, а на Веру, на ее легкую шубу, полусапожки, меховую шляпку-колокольчик, бежевую сумочку в руках, кто же это такие, неужели те самые, что должны прийти за Верой, он спрашивает: что они сказали? - и Вера переводит бесстрастно: сказали, что сразу видно - иностранцы, делать им нечего, не сидится дома, вот и едут сюда.   
Не сидится им дома, в гостинице не сидится, где дежурная в коридоре отмечает, кто ушел, а кто пришел, внизу в ресторане дают толстую книжку меню, но заказать почти ничего нельзя, утром яичницу, вечером пельмени, свежих овощей нет, потому что зима, фрукты есть, но только в компоте, и официантка-подавальщица в белой наколке интимно шепчет Вере на ухо, что можно взять гуляш с картофельным пюре, а к нему соленые огурцы, это блюдо для своих, иностранцы о нем не знают, его не указывают в меню, что ж, давайте гуляш и пюре, надо же что-нибудь съесть, они замерзли и проголодались, тучи опускаются ниже, и валит снег, все вокруг заметая. Здесь, в Ленинграде, снабжение неплохое, а все же так себе, в Москве лучше, в Москве их будут кормить вкуснее, пригласят в гости и подадут блюдо рубленых котлет: наваливайтесь, господа, котлеты нынче очень удались. Все советские жалуются, что ничего нельзя достать, но кормят, как приговоренных к смерти: салаты, горячее, пироги, станем есть и веселиться, ибо завтра мы умрем, а если не умрем, то все отработаем в классе, возьмите еще салата, возьмите еще икры, красной рыбы, пирожков с капустой, налейте Хеннингу вина, у него рюмка пустая, это грузинское, киндзмараули, вы и не выговорите, грузинские вина - лучшие на свете, пейте-пейте, голова от них не болит, не возразишь им, что есть на свете еще вина итальянские и испанские, вина французские - о нет, они существуют лишь в литературе, в дефицитных романах дюма, и страны эти - Испания, Италия, Франция, - отмечены на картах, но до них не добраться, можно получить вызов в Израиль, а оттуда транзитом через Вену - в Италию, но вызов получен, а за границу не выпускают, сажают под домашний арест. А впрочем, некоторые все же уезжают, а те, кто не уехал, - мечтают махнуть туда, стартовав из Шереметьево, в злую даль за тридевять земель, опять - пристегните ремни, вы, Хеннинг, и не понимаете, как вам повезло родиться в вашей угрюмой, прелестной Дании, пусть там серое небо, но не такое серое, как здесь, и вы свободны, грешно вам жаловаться не несвободу. Не трогайте Хеннинга, весело говорит Вера, дайте ему спокойно поесть, но кто-то спрашивает его напрямик, на хорошем английском: а вы женаты, Хеннинг? - кокетливый женский голос, но лица не видно, там бутылки, салаты, пироги, в котлету воткнута вилка. Он дожевывает кусок красной рыбы и отвечает, что не женат, а живет со своим другом. Все тот же женский голос уточняет игриво: то есть, вы с ней не женаты, - она не пьяна, а подвыпила, все здесь не пьяны, а подвыпили, и грузинское вино и вправду очень хорошо, он чувствует во рту красный вкус вина и рыбы и объясняет: мы с ним не женаты, мы не можем быть женаты, но мы живем вместе, и я его очень люблю. Все замолкают и слушают его, только кто-то невидимый громко шепчет по-русски, синхронит его, как на конференции: сейчас товарищ выступит с важным заявлением; а теперь, пожалуйста, вежливо поаплодируйте и перейдите к части «разное», спросите, как ему нравится советский союз, не мерзнет ли он, как ему нравится советский балет, не душно ли ему, откройте форточку и соберите тарелки, уже пора ставить чай. Не следовало, наверно, начинать о Франце, но я растерялся, зачем она спросила о любви, да еще и с таким намеком, но ведь они не поняли, что я имею в виду, мало ли кто с кем живет, одни с родителями, другие с друзьями, потому что так дешевле, а спать ложатся с кем-то еще, с тедди-бэром, он мягкий, его приятно обнимать. Они все поняли, не думай, пожалуйста, что все советские невинные идиоты, но они привыкли болтать о разнополой любви, а все однополое их смущает, да и статью в уголовном кодексе никто не отменял. Теперь на него должны смотреть косо, но нет, никто никому ничего не должен, на него смотрят прямо и улыбаются, как прежде, наливают чаю, передают кусок торта и ложку, вечер идет к концу, все почти съедено, три, четыре часа подряд сидят за столом, не вставая, да и что еще делать, танцевать негде, нет места, и снизу придут соседи: что вы прыгаете, спать не даете, сейчас милицию вызовем, составим протокол, и не погуляешь - пока все обуются и оденутся, пока спустятся вниз с двенадцатого этажа, это новостройка на юго-западе, кто-нибудь запомнил номер дома, они же тут все одинаковые, не разбегайтесь, товарищи и господа, а то потеряетесь, и кого-нибудь непременно недосчитаются, когда повернут обратно, нет, лучше не выходить из комнаты, зачем гулять, холодно, и нагуляетесь еще, когда распрощаетесь с хозяевами и пойдете к метро. Но Вере и Хеннингу закажут по телефону такси, они иностранцы, их надо беречь, и посадят в волгу-креветку, кулаком погрозят таксисту: только посмей содрать с них «два счетчика», из-под земли достанем и рожу разобьем, падла, не обращайте внимания, Вера, с этим народом по-другому нельзя, они как волы - без мата не пойдут, волга сорвется с места, полетит по пустому проспекту, Вера взглянет близоруко в запотевающее окно и признается, что объелась. Он тоже объелся, он пригрелся, ехать бы так и ехать, таксист что-то мурлычет себе под нос и проскакивает на желтый свет, я возил его, падлу, на «чаечке», и к Маргошке возил, и в Фили, но это непереводимо, этого даже Вера не поймет, эмигрантка первых волн, на каком языке он поет? известно, на каком - на советском. Знаешь, Вера, а в Москве мне нравится больше, чем в Ленинграде, там красиво, но... но там трупом пахнет, отзывается Вера, а тут все-таки что-то живое. Когда Эрик был здесь на гастролях лет двенадцать назад, с эй-би-ти, он тоже говорил, что в Ленинграде красиво, но в Москве лучше. Впрочем, это была другая эпоха. А лучше всего было в Грузии, в Тбилиси, - в Грузии, откуда вино? да, откуда вино.   
В семьдесят пятом он навещал ее в больнице, уже зная, что надежды нет, надежды и не было, это инкурабильно, неоперабельно, врачи сразу сказали, что ничего не смогут сделать, через две-три недели она уйдет, а до тех пор ей будут вкалывать наркотики, чтоб она не страдала. Это очень важно, чтобы она не страдала, не понимала, что умирает. В больничном коридоре его встречал Хью и повторял одно и то же: не говори с ней о смерти, она не должна знать, что это серьезно. Ей не больно, она много спит, она думает, что выздоравливает. Не смей говорить с ней о смерти. Он обещал, что не будет говорить о смерти, что будет говорить о балете, он посидит с ней столько, сколько нужно, два часа, три часа, даже четыре, пусть Хью съездит домой, поест, немного отдохнет, но Хью мотал головой и отвечал ожесточенно, что совсем не устал, сменит одежду и вернется. С ним не поспоришь, пусть делает, что хочет, все знакомые о нем беспокоились и шептали у него за спиной: бедный Хью, он не сможет без Веры, он не справится, она всегда так поддерживала его, так его любила, вернее, он ее всегда так любил, без нее он сломается, зачем ему жить, если Веры нет. Как она сегодня? - хорошо, съела немного бульона, я ей почитал, открой там, где лежит закладка, и почитай тоже, ей понравится. Жаль, нет никого, кто мог бы читать ей по-русски, мне кажется, ей было бы приятно послушать что-то на родном языке. Юрий приходит, но не читает, читает, но редко, они только говорят по-русски, а ведь ей тяжело разговаривать. Господи, Хеннинг, я не знаю, что мне делать, я не знаю, как удержать ее, она выскальзывает, выскальзывает... Он обнимал Хью и чувствовал, как он дрожит, и просил: поезжай домой, поешь и немного отдохни, тебе надо отдохнуть, ты устал. Потом он отпускал Хью и открывал дверь, входил в белую комнату и видел, как Вера лежит на высокой белой подушке, видел ее белое лицо и пожелтевшие губы, видел, как ее темные волосы текут по подушке, как хороши ее волосы, до сих пор хороши. Он садился рядом с нею, наклонялся и целовал ее руку, и рука отзывалась на поцелуй, пальцы сгибались легонько; она улыбалась и выговаривала медленно, с очень сильным русским акцентом, сильнее, чем прежде: Хеннинг, мой мальчик, это ты, я так рада. Я, кажется, спала. Мне снились такие глупости: крокодил в смокинге, зеленая муха, смокинг без крокодила. Жил да был крокодил, он по Невскому ходил, хотела бы я еще разок пройти по Невскому, можно даже без крокодила. Помнишь, как мы вместе гуляли в Ленинграде, теперь там все не так, как в моем детстве, сломали Греческую церковь, дома перекрасили, прорыли метро, но все равно я бы хотела вернуться туда умирать, когда мне станет лучше, я обязательно туда приеду. Мне не станет лучше, правда? Он молчал и снова целовал ее руку, и она тихо гладила его по щеке. Я умру здесь, очень жаль. Ты плачешь? Что ты, Хеннинг, не плачь, пожалуйста. Мне совсем не больно, только нет сил, иногда я чувствую себя так, как будто я не существую. Нет, не иногда, я почти всегда чувствую себя именно так. Но сейчас я существую, не плачь. Хью читал мне, почитай мне тоже. Я буду бормотать по-русски, а ты не обращай внимания, мне легче, когда я бормочу.   
Он сказал, плача: как жаль, что я не умею читать по-русски, и она отозвалась: да, как жаль, этому я не успела тебя научить. Это было в апреле, и все твердили, что дело идет к концу, поразительно, что она так долго продержалась, обычно с такой опухолью на четвертой стадии умирают очень быстро. Но он думал: если она так долго продержалась, почему бы ей не прожить еще немного, почему бы ей не выздороветь совсем, что станет со мной, если она умрет? К кому я буду приходить, если она умрет, с кем буду говорить обо всем на свете, о том, что мне страшно и холодно жить? Он взглянул на ее белое лицо, на пересохшие губы, и обмакнул платок в стакан с водой, стер сухой желтый налет, вот так, теперь она похожа на себя, а не на восковую фигуру, восковую персону, теперь она снова живая, а была неживой; и она улыбнулась, не открывая глаз, и медленно выговорила по-датски: tu-sind tak, боль-шо-е спа-си-бо, Хеннинг, мальчик мой. Он взял щетку и стал расчесывать ее волосы, они потрескивали и поднимались электрическим облаком, как мало в них седины, она не успеет совсем поседеть, она не успеет сделаться старухой, ничего не успеет. Сколько ей лет, он забыл, все вокруг забыли - шестьдесят, семьдесят, все равно, это другие - старухи в семьдесят, но не Вера, на ее запястьях больше нет ни часов, ни браслетов, кольца соскользнули с пальцев, она такая маленькая в белой больничной рубахе, она такая юная. Слезы капали ему на колени, как это глупо - плакать над ней, словно кто-то - не она сама - мог сжалиться над ним и отменить ее умирание, она уже привычно протянула руку и погладила его по мокрой щеке, и прошептала - тоже привычно, слишком многие плакали теперь над ней и при ней, слишком часто она повторяла одно и то же: не плачь, пожалуйста, мне так жаль, что я расстраиваю тебя, я бы хотела выздороветь, чтобы ты не плакал. Он положил щетку на столик и обеими руками взял ее голову, приподнял ее над подушкой и наклонился ниже, поцеловал ее в губы и почувствовал, что она целует его в ответ; принц у постели Авроры, Джеймс, поймавший Сильфиду, Зигфрид, прощающийся с Одеттой, все балеты об этой любви и смерти, это Альбрехт целует мертвую Жизель, и она возвращает ему поцелуй, потому что ее любовь - это искусственное дыхание, аппарат, поддерживающий жизнь, волшебное средство для одушевления бездушного тела, мертвого тела куклы коппелии, любовь больше нее, любящей, и она так хрупка, ей не выдержать эту любовь. Поверишь в бога, в тот свет, в загробную жизнь, во что угодно поверишь, лишь бы не расставаться с нею, ну хорошо, пусть я исчезну, я согласен, и к лучшему, если я перестану быть, но пусть она приходит ко мне после смерти, как Жизель, подает мне цветок, прячется за деревьями, приглашает к танцу, невидимка, пересмешник, ни от чего не отбрасываемая тень, отражение в зеркале у меня за спиной. Это несправедливо, сказал он, несправедливо. Ишь чего захотел - справедливости, ишь когда захотел, поздно спохватился, распущенные волосы текли по его рукам, он держал в ладонях ее тяжелую голову, маленькую мраморную голову, и смотрел в ее закрытые глаза, и знал, что скоро все это сгорит, скоро вся Вера сгорит в крематории. Хью предупреждал: не смей говорить ей, что это неизлечимо, она не должна знать, и все притворялись, что это излечимо, а она притворялась, что ничего не знает, как утомительно играть в эти игры, лгать друг другу от любви. Он подумал, что надо, наконец, сказать ей правду, сколько можно обманывать, но горло сдавило, он не успел ни слова сказать, - и она его опередила, поднимая длинные ресницы: ни химии, ни радиотерапии, ни этих ужасных и беспомощных лучей, вот и волосы у нее не выпали, и ресницы, и брови. Она спросила: знаешь, о чем я сейчас вспоминала, пока ждала тебя? О том, как мы встретились в первый раз. Тебе было семнадцать, и сначала мне показалось - ты такой серьезный мальчик. А потом ты засмеялся, и я подумала, что все девчонки наверняка от тебя без ума. Или половина девчонок, вторая половина - без ума от Эрика. Ты так восхищался Эриком, что я решила: ты влюблен в него, а он тебя не замечает. Тогда я еще не знала о Франце. Теперь я о нем знаю. Теперь я вижу все так ясно, яснее, чем прежде. Я вижу, как ты смеешься и сбегаешь по лестнице, спешишь на улицу, где тебя ждет Франц, я завидую тебе, завидую, что ты так сильно влюблен, и мне хочется сберечь тебя, защитить от чего-то, я сама не знаю, от чего именно. Он сказал: ты всю жизнь защищала меня, я не справился бы, если б не ты. А я думаю, ты не справился бы, если б не Франц. Я сказала ему однажды, когда ты выбился из сил, ты не умел тогда вовремя останавливаться и отдыхать, ты работал до обморока, и я сказала Францу: ты должен о нем позаботиться. Ты должен позаботиться о мальчике. И он увез тебя отдыхать, куда он тебя увез? Я не помню. Куда-то на море, в тепло. Да, на море, мы были там вдвоем, мы были очень счастливы.   
А я сначала боялся тебя, признался он. Когда ты начинала кого-то ругать, даже не меня, а кого-то другого, когда ты кричала, мне было так страшно, мне хотелось убежать и спрятаться, и не выходить, пока ты не успокоишься. Это все твой русский темперамент. А как ты орала на Эрика, а он шипел на тебя, как гадюка, и никто не смел смеяться, хотя это было смешно, не только страшно. Что там орать, выговорила она, откидываясь на подушку, однажды я швырнула в него сумочкой, когда он меня взбесил. Не терплю непослушания в классе, и он это прекрасно знал, а пытался упрямиться, потому что он новая звезда американского балета, ему позволено больше, чем другим. Я ему показала, что ему позволено, мы долго потом не разговаривали. Он уехал, а вернулся через год, с этим своим испанским мальчиком, очень милым, и мы помирились. Ты никогда не бесил меня так, ты меня слушался. С тобой было легко справиться, с тобой и не нужно было - справляться, ты и так умел себя вести. Это от страха, но не только от страха, еще и от любви, от восхищения, он всем твердил простодушно: Вера такая красивая! - а старшие гримасничали и приказывали ему заткнуться, нашел кем любоваться, этой проклятой русской, они так старались, чтобы ее выжить, а она не поддалась, приехала на три месяца, осталась на двадцать лет, они давно ушли в отставку, нахалы и грубияны, и некоторые даже плакали, прощаясь с ней, и благодарили ее, и уверяли, что будут ужасно скучать без нее, без ее утренних классов. Теперь иные посылали цветы ей в палату, посылали спросить, как ее здоровье, и готовились к похоронам, и точно знали, что придут на похороны, как же им не попрощаться с Верой в последний раз. А он думал, что и они виноваты, все вокруг виноваты, и он тоже, что Вера заболела, что Вера умирает. Он спросил: хочешь попить? - и она кивнула, он поднес к ее губам стакан с водой, напоил ее через трубочку; все ей теперь трудно - трудно пить, трудно есть, трудно дышать и поднимать голову, но ей не больно, слава богу, повторял Хью в коридоре, ей дают хорошие лекарства, хорошие наркотики, я так боялся, что ей будет больно, а они ничего не смогут с этим поделать. Слава богу, сказала она медленно, мне дают хорошие наркотики, больше нет этой боли. Жаль, что ты не читаешь по-русски. Ах да, я уже жалела об этом. Мне так хочется послушать кое-что из войны и мира, но никто не может мне прочитать, я думала попросить Юрия, но не успела. Ты так и не прочитал войну и мир? Как жаль, но я так и знала. Там есть одно место... Наташа поет, а князь Андрей слушает ее, он очень влюблен в нее, и ему хочется плакать, хоть он и понимает, что ему не о чем плакать. И как же там говорится... нет, я не помню, там говорится о страшной противоположности между чем-то бесконечным, бывшим в нем, и чем-то узким и телесным, чем был он сам и даже была она, Наташа. Страшная противоположность, как это точно. Я чувствовала это в последний раз, когда видела, как Ида танцует Жизель. Мне хотелось плакать. И я думала, что я умру, Ида умрет, но это останется, это не может исчезнуть. Что-то обрывается и взлетает, входит как игла, но нет раны. Как мало я успела, я ничего не успела сделать, я не успела показать тебе все, что я люблю. Был в Ленинграде, в Петрограде дом искусств, монастырь господа нашего аполлона, твой монастырь, ведь ты и был аполлоном, как Эрик был Альбрехтом, как Марго была Авророй, Алисия - Жизелью, и мой учитель жил там в те зимы, когда все вымерзало, ни дров, ни хлеба, ни электричества, ветер носит бумажки по мертвому городу, на улице лежит дохлая лошадь, постепенно превращаясь в скелет, с костей срезают куски мяса, уносят и съедают, и надо бежать со всех ног, чтобы не замерзнуть насмерть. Я бегала в дом искусств к учителю, в его комнате было так холодно, он спал в калошах и в шубе, в его комнате было так красиво, грации и амуры танцевали на потолке, открываешь глаза поутру - и видишь балет, античные эпиграфы, я ела с блюдца пшенную кашу и говорила с ним обо всем на свете, о балете и о мироздании, о солнце, о древних греках, о новой музыке, о том, что есть красота. Однажды он сказал мне: я мог бы тебя полюбить, но ты слишком похожа на Ольгу. Я совсем не была на нее похожа, что за вздор - сравнивать Ольгу со мной, Ольга танцевала, как ангел и как безумная, учитель повторял: балет - это Ольга, а я была всего лишь хорошей ученицей, я танцевала в студии, но не на сцене. Ольга сошлась с одним коммунистом, и он возил ее в крематорий, это было развлечение - ездить в крематорий и смотреть, как сжигают трупы, зоопарк не работает, синема не работает, а хочется куда-нибудь пойти с девушкой. Учитель, конечно, никогда бы не повел ее в крематорий, он вообще не любил выходить, он любил сидеть в кухне у горячей печки и говорить, говорить. Когда с продуктами стало получше, он оживился, но зимой у него не было сил. И все же он кормил меня этой пшенной кашей из своего пайка, он делился со мной, он заботился обо мне, нужно ведь о ком-то заботиться. Как давно это было. Боже мой, как давно.  
Бедный Хеннинг, наверно, тебе ужасно скучно слушать этот старческий бред. Иди, я полежу одна, ничего со мной не случится. Он возразил: мне совсем не скучно, я люблю тебя слушать, и она улыбнулась и провела голубыми пальцами по его щеке. Как мы бродили два года назад по пустому холодному Ленинграду, мимо обветшавших домов с магазинами в нижних этажах, мимо булочных, молочных, овощефруктов, кожгалантерей, аптек, по ледяной набережной над ледяной рекой, по круглым мостикам через все эти мойки, фонтанки, канавки, каналы и ручейки, фонари вспыхивали и гасли и вспыхивали вновь, какие-то тени входили в заколоченное парадное, поднимались по лестнице - в гости к таким же теням. Как странны были изнутри эти огромные квартиры, разрезанные на комнаты, на полторы комнаты, на комнаты и две трети, амур на потолке рассечен пополам фанерною перегородкой, такому-то звонить столько раз, а такому-то - столько, но сейчас уже лучше, объясняли им местножители, сейчас коммуналки потихоньку расселяют: одни умирают, другие куда-то уезжают, третьим дают квартиры в новостройках, пусть окраина, зато свежий воздух и своя уборная, своя кухня, нечего больше желать. Я могла бы дожить до этого времени, до этого года, говорила она потом, в комнате и двух третях, и принимала бы тебя, поила чаем с пастилой, но нет, скорее всего, я бы не дожила, я бы сгинула в чистках, я попалась бы в тридцать седьмом, я умерла бы в блокаду или в эвакуации, что там еще было, сорок девятый, борьба с космополитизмом, но я не еврейка, ну вот, в сорок девятом я бы уцелела, наверно, и думала бы: ах, как мне повезло. Все это больше меня не касается, все это меня миновало, что взять с эмигрантки, я не знаю, что стало с моей матерью, не знаю, что стало с сестрой, но я знаю наверняка, что они умерли, а я нет, но теперь мы с ними сравняемся, потому что я тоже умру.  
Напрасно Хью пытался скрыть от нее болезнь, ее же собственную болезнь, она и без слов чувствовала, что не встанет с этой постели, история заканчивается, целых семьдесят лет - это в наш век недурно, многие ее ровесники, ее соотечественники прожили вдвое меньше, а мучались вдвое сильнее, у них не было обезболивающего и мягких подушек, и внимательных медсестер, и заботливого Хью, и Юрия, читающего вслух, и балетных девочек с цветами в руках, и Хеннинга, чтобы гладил по голове. Она опять улыбнулась, и он увидел ее совсем юной, девочкой с несохранившихся фотографий, такой же балетной девочкой, но без цветов в руках, бегущей по темному ледяному городу в дом искусств, туда, где ждал ее учитель, грел на железной кухонной печке блюдце с пшенной кашей, может ли быть, что тогда она и была счастлива, и этого счастья хватило ей на всю жизнь, на длинные семьдесят лет? И он подумал: а что я вспомню, когда буду умирать, если успею что-то вспомнить, если это будет не мгновенно - от сердечного приступа или в крушении поезда, впрочем, сейчас поезда редко сходят с рельсов, еще реже падают самолеты, но сердце прихватывает, лопнет какая-нибудь артерия, нет, аорта, и он исчезнет в секунду, не успеет ничего вспомнить, выдохнуть: «а»; ему четырнадцать, он влюблен в Кирстен, Кирстен в него влюблена, они поднимаются под самую крышу, прячутся в амбразуре окна и распечатывают шоколадку, отламывают по кусочку и вкладывают друг другу в губы, даже не целуются, шоколад слаще поцелуев; ему семнадцать, он видит Франца издалека у фонтана с аистами, узнает его, хоть Франц стоит, отвернувшись, и с кем-то беседует, и вокруг много людей, но Франц единственный, моя единственная земная любовь, как пышно звучат эти слова, как горько и как верно; ему двадцать два, он танцует аполлона и понимает вдруг, что перестает существовать, его нет, он пронизан насквозь прожекторами, как солнечными лучами, он везде и нигде, и это блаженство не сравнишь ни с чем на свете, долго не вынесешь, через много лет он услышит, как Эрик рассказывает о таком же ощущении, таком же везде и нигде, и подумает: как обидно, я думал, только я так чувствую, зачем он тоже чувствует это, не стесняется об этом говорить; ему двадцать семь, тридцать, тридцать шесть, сорок, он такой старый, хоть и моложе Веры, и когда-нибудь он начнет рассказывать свою жизнь кому-то внимательному, кому-то внимательной, и она воскликнет, не выдержав: боже мой, какая страшная у вас была жизнь, и он ответит удивленно: разве страшная? а я и не ощущаю, я иногда безумно счастлив, сам не знаю отчего; а иногда безумно несчастен, но об этом не стоит вслух, и все это его болезнь, чередование упадка и возбуждения, депрессивных и маниакальных эпизодов, бесконечные качели - тренировка для душевного вестибулярного аппарата. Ну пожалуйста, Вера, не умирай, с кем я останусь, если ты умрешь, с кем мне бродить по Ленинграду, если я снова туда попаду, я заблужусь там один, все твердят, что там невозможно заблудиться, на этих прямых ледяных улицах, куда ни пойдешь, всегда выйдешь к реке, но там много рек и каналов, как выйти правильно, я не справлюсь один, пожалуйста, не умирай. Счастливая Вера, он не хочет ее отпускать, а кто не захочет отпускать его, кто будет просить его: пожалуйста, не умирай. Никого не будет рядом, он сядет в кресло, откинет голову и вздохнет, и женщина, убирающая в доме, не заметит, что его больше нет, пройдет мимо, напевая и смахивая тряпкою пыль, все вымоет, вычистит, приготовит обед и ужин, и через два, через три часа войдет и скажет, что ей пора, пусть он не забудет убрать в холодильник мясной рулет, когда остынет, он не ответит, и она повторит громче, но он все равно не ответит, и она тронет его за плечо и ахнет, и поймет, что он мертв. А Вера, как умрет Вера? а очень просто: уснет и не проснется, и Хью тоже тронет ее за плечо, пытаясь разбудить, позовет: Вера, Верочка, никогда он ее не звал Верочкой, это детское имя, забытое имя, не выговоришь: Ве-роч-ка, ужасное «чка», «че-ка», но она не откликнется и на него, не откроет глаза, все кончено, она не страдает, а ему теперь думать о похоронах. Но ведь это же не внезапно, вы знали, что это случится, вы могли бы подготовиться, нет, нельзя к такому подготовиться, ну мало ли что он знал, что они все знали, а все равно ужасно, что Вера умерла, что Вера непременно умрет, не удержишь ее, он сам, не Хью, обнял ее и попытался удержать, а она выскользнула из рук, как жизель, ангел в белой тюнике, ангел в белой больничной рубашке, нет, он только хотел ее обнять, но не посмел, побоялся, что ей будет больно.   
\- Как все кончается, - сказала она, - и как скучно умирать, если б ты знал. Я люблю тебя. Я очень люблю тебя, и мне страшно тебя оставлять, но что же я могу поделать. И все-таки нам было хорошо вдвоем, правда?  
\- Да, - ответил он, - нам было очень хорошо. Я ни с кем уже не буду так счастлив, как был счастлив с тобой.  
\- Будешь, куда ты денешься.   
\- Буду. Ты права. Мне некуда деваться.  
\- Нам всем некуда. Лучше нам попрощаться сейчас, пока я еще могу прощаться.   
\- Прощай, Вера.  
\- Прощай, Генри. Сережа. Хеннинг.   
А теперь, когда мы попрощались как следует, все-таки почитай мне. Ей стало легче, ни жара, ни тошноты, здесь хорошие лекарства, на этих лекарствах можно тянуть долго, долго, питаться искусственно, не умирать. Он был Генри, Сережей и Хеннингом, он выбрал книгу из стопки на столике, что лежит у постели больного - книги, носовые платки, таблетки, что стоит у постели больного - графин с водой, поильница или стакан, бутылки с микстурами, медсестра в халатике, смерть, как грустны эти шуточки, как хочется пошутить напоследок, улыбнуться, пока лицевые мышцы еще сокращаются, пока нет судорог и паралича, беспамятства и агонии, страшнее всего беспамятство, страшно умирать в одну минуту, не успев раскрыть рта, лучше бы поболеть, сказать что-нибудь напоследок. Но она уже все сказала, она замолчала и приготовилась слушать, волосы ее текли по подушке, заплести бы их в косу, но она просила не трогать, не заплетать, ей так лучше, ей и вправду было так лучше - какая ты красивая с распущенными волосами, какая ты молодая. Он начал читать по-английски, как Наташа пляшет у дядюшки, и подумал, что смерти нет, и Вера подумала то же самое, потому что проговорила: нет, пожалуй, я не умру. Отчего же трудно представить вечность? нынче будет, завтра будет, всегда будет, и вчера было, и третьего дня было. Надо все же прочесть целиком, он подумал, что непременно прочтет, и расскажет Вере, понравилось ему или нет, жаль, что в переводе, но что поделать, говорят, это очень хороший перевод. Ты спишь, спросил он, потому что она лежала совсем тихо, она так часто засыпала теперь, это от слабости, но слабость пройдет, она выздоровеет, она же сама сказала, что, пожалуй, не умрет, она выспится и выздоровеет. Я не сплю, отозвалась она, читай дальше. Нет, знаешь, найди другое место, это уже в конце, в четвертом томе, я не помню, какая глава. Там все о любви, о том, что любовь мешает смерти, любовь есть жизнь, все есть, все существует только потому, что я люблю. Найди это и прочитай мне, пожалуйста. И он стал искать и нашел эту главу, шестнадцатую главу четвертого тома, как важны эти цифры, как они бессмысленны, и начал читать Вере, еще не зная, что читает, не зная, до чего дойдет, он начал читать о том, как князь Андрей лежал и чувствовал, что умирает, что он уже умер наполовину, и все это были чужие слова о любви и смерти, чужие слова о том, что сделалось с Верой, и о том, что сделается с Францем, Оррином, Кирстен и Эриком, сделается со всеми, сделается и с ним.


	11. Плюс минус Хеннинг минус Константин

\- И все-таки я не очень боюсь смерти. Именно потому, что Эрик умер, и мне теперь нечего бояться. Он умер, и ничего не изменилось, я умру, и это тоже ничего не изменит. Нет, вы не понимаете. Я не надеюсь, что там что-то есть, и мы встретимся, я скорее верю в перерождение, а это значит, память стирается, все начинается заново. Иногда я и в это не верю. Чаще всего я вообще ни во что не верю. Но раз Эрик исчез, то и я должен исчезнуть, и ничего страшного в этом нет. Я люблю его, почему я должен бояться того, что случилось с ним. Знаете, кто-то говорил, но не помню, кто именно, нет, никто не говорил, а Мышь пересказывал прочитанное, или не прочитанное, или Мыши кто-то пересказал, а он запомнил и тоже пересказал, как все запутанно, но неважно, все равно. Там что-то такое... любовь требует для меня того же, что случилось с ним. Я не могу не хотеть того же самого. Да, это стена, это беспросветно и безнадежно. Но я хочу разбиться об эту же самую стену, и ни на что другое я не согласен... Это так точно, правда? Я тоже хочу разбиться об эту стену.   
Он слышал, как Константин признается в этом - что хочет разбиться о стену, а значит, хочет умереть, что он готов к смерти, он не боится, и это было признание в невозможности жить без Эрика, жить вообще, изменился состав воздуха, и легкие Константина отвергали этот воздух, отказывались его усваивать, тут все сразу: и удушье, и отчаяние, и иммунодефицит, положительный анализ, и бесполезно уговаривать и объяснять, что нельзя сдаваться, что нужно лечиться, ведь есть же какие-то лекарства, ну кто он такой, чтобы уговаривать Константина. Он только вспомнил тот мягкий серый день, пронзительный ветер с моря, крики чаек - здесь венецианские чайки, сказал Константин, но нет свай, им не на чем сидеть, вот они летают и кричат: поставьте нам сваи, пусть вода в каналах поднимется выше и затопит город, и добавил: я никогда не был в Венеции с Эриком, я приезжал туда один, и он тоже приезжал один, но мы говорили в шутку, что когда состаримся, то уедем жить, доживать туда, купим квартиру на улице с каким-нибудь странным названием, на calle dei greci - это в мою честь, или на calle dei morti - это в честь Эрика, потому что нет calle dei danesi, и будем притворяться местными, шипеть на туристов, гулять по мосткам в высокую воду, вы знаете, что такое высокая вода? Я был в Венеции в последний раз прошлой зимой, когда Эрик умер, а я ушел из Национального, я приехал туда сам не знаю зачем, там было безумно холодно, чайки орали от холода, я нигде не мог согреться, мне казалось, что я умру там, если не уеду, и очень хорошо, что я там умру. Темнело очень рано, ставни закрывались так плотно, что не увидишь с улицы - обитаемы дома или нет, на углах зажигались фонари, знаете эти венецианские круглые фонари из темно-розового стекла, совершенно пустой, мертвый город с розовыми фонарями, я ходил по нему до полуночи, до часа ночи, по набережной неисцелимых, фондаменте дзаттере, фондаменте деи инкурабили, по фондаменте нуова, по еще каким-то фондаменте, по всем этим переулкам, мостам, маленьким площадям, и я везде искал Эрика, где еще искать мертвого, как не в Венеции, не здесь же, и не на кладбище, где он зарыт, и не в Гентофте, где он жил, там его точно нет, ни следа, ни тени. Но вернее всего, его нет нигде на свете. Только один раз я увидел его, я верю, что это был он. В последний мой вечер в Венеции, утром я должен был уехать, я прощался с городом, очень глупо и сентиментально с ним прощаться, что ему сделается, он не исчезнет, это я исчезну, а какое ему дело до меня, но все-таки я снова обошел все эти набережные, переулки, мосты, а потом свернул куда-то и попал на calle dei morti, это маленькая улица, и в ней нет ничего особенного, мне кажется, я бывал на ней и прежде, но днем, не ночью. На углу горел фонарь, и кто-то стоял под фонарем, повернувшись ко мне спиной. Я верю, что это был Эрик. Боже мой, разве я мог бы не узнать Эрика? Помните, в «Жизели» Альбрехт во втором акте видит ее - о, лишь на несколько секунд, белый силуэт, взмах вуали, но он узнает ее, он не может ошибиться. Да, он не в себе, у него мутится рассудок, и все это лишь воображение, виллис нет, они не выходят из могил, умершая любовь не выходит из могилы. Но он видит ее и встает на колени, закрывает лицо рукой, как закрывал Эрик, и она подходит к нему и говорит, что любит его, что и после смерти не перестала любить. Я хотел позвать его, но он исчез, я знал, что он исчезнет. Но я все же сказал ему, что люблю его. Сказал, что и после смерти не перестал его любить.  
Он узнал о смерти Константина в мае, не из газет - кто бы написал об этом в газетах, да он и перестал их читать, газеты слишком тревожат, мало ему собственных, непечатных тревог, он ставил тогда «Жизель», свою «Жизель» вместо «Жизели» Эрика, и объяснял Ллойду: это классический балет, забудь вот это - шаг, шаг, та-да, двойной кабриоль, шаг, ассамбле та-да, шаг, двойной кабриоль, надо вот так - глиссад, глиссад, двойной кабриоль, понимаешь? теперь повтори; он ставил «Жизель» и объяснял Хайди: ты бросаешься к Сорелле и обнимаешь ее, и в этот миг ты снова приходишь в себя, ты становишься собой, прежней Жизелью. И все думают, что самое страшное позади, ты спасена, и ты сама думаешь, что спасена, но потом ты оборачиваешься, протягиваешь руку к Ллойду и умираешь. А после смерти, во втором акте, ты выходишь из могилы и говоришь ему, что любишь его, по-прежнему любишь, и он чувствует, что тоже любит тебя, любит мертвую еще сильнее, чем любил живую. И плачет о тебе сильнее, чем ты плачешь о нем. В перерыве он сидел с картонным стаканом кофе, Арлетта рядом жевала бутерброд и спрашивала: дать тебе половинку? - а он отвечал, что кофе картонный, бутерброд, наверное, тоже картонный, и вообще ему не хочется есть. Что за вздор, рассердилась бы Вера, не выдумывай, тебе хочется есть, должно хотеться, ты опять моришь себя голодом и пытаешься жить на вареных яйцах и помидорах; нет, помидоры тоже безвкусные, а вареные яйца скверно пахнут, он пытается жить на чем-то другом, и у него получается, не надо на него злиться. Вошла Сорелла, рыжая Сорелла с голубыми венами под белой кожей, три цвета - рыжий, голубой, белый, и губы бескровные, у нее мраморное или фарфоровое лицо, она хрупкая и прелестная, ей бы самой быть Жизелью, но у нее сердце, впрочем, у всех сердце, а она виллиса, она ведьма, смерть в сером капюшоне, как странно, подумал он, отчего я вспомнил об этом сером капюшоне, о том, какой она была год назад в балете Константина, довольно дурном балете. Что ты такая грустная, спросил он, а Арлетта сказала: посиди с нами, я тебе дам половинку бутерброда, раз Хеннинг отказывается. Сорелла села с ними и взяла половинку бутерброда: куриный рулет, салат и сыр, а в хлебе больше зерен, чем муки, это полезнее для здоровья; а я дам тебе моего картонного кофе, сказал он, и она ответила: спасибо, мне не разрешают кофе, я лучше выпью воды. Он уже знал: что-то случилось, кто-то умер, сейчас она доест и выговорит: несчастье, Хеннинг, еще минуту подождать, не узнавать, кто все-таки умер, наверно, кто-то далекий, ему бы раньше сказали, если б это был кто-то хорошо знакомый, кто-то важный для него (лишь бы не Франц, все остальные уже не важны, лишь бы не Франц, а вдруг это Франц умер, а ему боятся сказать, оттягивают, как могут, чтобы он не сошел с ума). Несчастье, Хеннинг, выговорила она, оказывается, Константин умер. Он подумал: боже мой, не Франц, какое счастье, почему же она говорит о несчастье, интересно, кто такой Константин, он произнес вслух: а кто такой Константин? - и Арлетта взглянула на него так, будто он все-таки сошел с ума. Нет, ему показалось, она взглянула не на него, а на Сореллу, а Сорелла объяснила: Патсалас, он ставил у нас в прошлом сезоне, неужели ты забыл. Почему же он умер, он ведь был совсем не старый, я помню его, я понимаю, о ком ты говоришь. Автомобильная катастрофа? Да у него же был СПИД, разве Фрэнк тебя не предупреждал, удивилась Арлетта. Он всем тогда говорил: будьте осторожнее с Константином, у него СПИД, то есть, у него ВИЧ, Фрэнк считал, что это одно и то же: СПИД, ВИЧ, вирус, синдром, в общем, что-то смертельно опасное, но передающееся, к счастью, лишь половым путем (а еще через кровь). Ах да, я в самом деле забыл. Он казался совсем здоровым. Как быстро, всего один год прошел, чуть больше года, а ведь он был совсем не старый, сколько ему исполнилось - сорок четыре, сорок пять. Как быстро, как странно все это. Как страшно все это, добавил он, но не вслух, зачем их пугать, интересно, кто будет следующим, кто еще болен, мы все притворяемся, будто ничего не происходит, все как обычно, но мы живем в ожидании новых утрат, мы прочитываем по утрам некрологи, снимаем телефонные трубки и узнаем, кто умер сегодня ночью, не пережил эту ночь, и спрашиваем безнадежно: но отчего же, что у него было, а ответа уже не слышим, ответ и не нужен - осложнения на фоне СПИДа, осложнения на фоне СПИДа, саркома, лимфома, туберкулез, гепатит, а вот этому повезло, у этого действительно - автомобильная или авиационная катастрофа. Сорелла сложила руки и легла грудью, лицом на стол, закрывая глаза, и Арлетта погладила ее по голове, перебирая рыжие волосы, как волосы у нее хороши, и он вспомнил ее кокеткой, сияющей кокеткой в сомнамбуле-мистера-Би, она не отбрасывала ночной тени, она не ходила во сне, он не должен был влюбляться в нее, умирать ради нее, но они сидели на скамейке в арке, и он держал ее ладони в своих ладонях, смотрел на нее и шептал что-то бессмысленное и нежное, очарованный и очаровательный вздор, а она краснела и улыбалась, она тогда была совсем девочкой, сколько лет минуло с тех пор, он состарился, а она надорвала сердце. И в последнем спектакле, где они станцевали вместе, он сказал ей, не предчувствуя, что это - в последний раз: давай сбежим вдвоем, оставим барону его сомнамбулу, мне так не хочется умирать, мне хочется любить тебя, сейчас акробаты уронят свои обручи, гости снимут маски, мы встанем и станцуем с ними, потом станцуем вдвоем, а потом сбежим, ну что же, ты согласна? А она, улыбаясь, качнула головой, и это значило - нет, пусть все идет так, как должно идти, пусть он станцует с ней, но уступит ее барону, пусть встретит сомнамбулу и полюбит ее, и умрет, а ее оставит в покое, поэты хороши для флирта и для смерти, но жить с ними несносно, вздохнуть не успеешь, как очутишься в нетопленой мансарде, в нищете, в ситцевом платье, и будешь кашлять кровью, пока не выкашляешь все легкие, до последнего лоскутка. И еще он вспомнил, как Константин признался год назад, что хотел бы еще что-нибудь поставить для Сореллы, для нее одной, ну, для нее, для Хайди и для Николая, любовный треугольник, но обычно мужчина уходит от женщины к девушке, оставляет старую любовницу ради новой, прелестной и юной, а я бы поставил иначе: чтобы Хайди уходила от Сореллы к Николаю, бросала женщину ради мужчины. И никто бы ей не сочувствовал, только круглая дура может бросить Сореллу ради мужчины, тем более ради мужчины, которому она и даром не нужна. Разомкнутый треугольник, никто не нужен тому, кому хотел бы быть нужен: Сорелла любит Хайди, Хайди любит Николая, Николай любит кого-то третьего, например, Ллойда, Ллойд любит Иду, Ида любит Александра, и так далее, и так далее, а последний или последняя, например, Лиз, любит Сореллу, но это безнадежно, потому что Сорелла любит Хайди, все несчастливы, да и кто им сказал, что они непременно должны быть счастливыми.   
Он сказал: а знаешь, Константин хотел поставить еще один балет для тебя, и Сорелла отозвалась тут же: знаю, чтобы я была влюблена в Хайди, а она в Николая, и так далее, цепочка невзаимных любовей. Только и разницы, что однополых влюбленностей больше, чем разнополых, он мне рассказывал, что в молодости очень любил ставить женские дуэты, лесбийские дуэты, а никто их не понимал - или все притворялись, будто не понимают, что эти женщины не просто танцуют вместе, а занимаются любовью. Был, кажется, всего лишь один критик, который все понимал и даже об этом писал. Но как-то привычнее, чтобы в балете женщины танцевали с мужчинами, зрителям это больше нравится, и критикам тоже. Жизель должна любить Альбрехта, а не Батильду, Илларион должен любить Жизель, а не Альбрехта, впрочем, это другое, а он классику не трогал, он выдумывал свое. Мы с ним говорили о том, что будет в этом балете для меня, он мне показывал, как это должно быть, однажды он даже попробовал сделать дуэт для нас с Хайди - в полчаса до начала репетиции, мы уже разогрелись, и он предложил нам: давайте немного поработаем над чем-то другим, отвлечемся ненадолго, иногда полезно отвлекаться. Это было что-то очень нежное, очень эротичное. И я почувствовала, что влюбилась в Хайди в эти полчаса, а она потом призналась, что влюбилась в меня, - значит, что-то пошло не так, невзаимность не получилась. Но мы все знали, что ничего не выйдет, Фрэнк не согласится заказывать ему еще один балет. И он бы все равно не успел его поставить. Он и сам говорил, что у него нет сил. Мне было его так жаль. Хотя он, конечно, не хотел, чтобы его жалели, он делал вид, что с ним все в порядке. Но все видели, что с ним все не в порядке. И Арлетта добавила: да, он очень плохо выглядел. Но он был милый, и мы болтали с ним об Эрике, он очень любил Эрика. Я однажды спросила - довольно глупо, но не могла сдержаться: но ведь Эрик умер, разве можно продолжать любить его так, будто он жив, потому что мне казалось, он любит его именно так - будто Эрик жив, но куда-то уехал, и с ним нельзя встретиться. А он ответил: ну да, Эрик умер, я помню об этом. Но разве это что-то меняет? Наверно, я очень странно на него посмотрела, потому что он засмеялся и спросил: вы думаете, я схожу с ума? Все сильно влюбленные немножко сумасшедшие.  
Конечно, это безумие - любить мертвого и не лечиться от этой любви, это помутнение зеркального стекла и рассудка, измененное сознание, но есть же препараты, которые помогают, заглушают приступы, отчего бы их не пить, чтоб самому было легче, чтоб на него не смотрели странно, будто на сумасшедшего? Но он скрывался в психиатрических клиниках, как прежде скрывалась мать, он шел за ней по дорожке, ведущей в лес, и Франц объяснял знакомым: Хеннинг отдыхает, да, знаете ли, уехал, просил ему не писать и не звонить, ему нужно провести хоть несколько дней в тишине, потом он вернется, и я ему передам, что вы хотели с ним встретиться; в тишине он послушно пил выписанные препараты, заглушая свои приступы: ничего острого, это не психозы, а обыкновенное нежелание жить, с которым недурно живется, если привыкнешь, он беседовал с врачами и читал что-то легкое, рано ложился, важнее всего - высыпаться, ел по расписанию, сидя за столиком у окна, гулял и в хорошую, и в дурную погоду, и вздыхал: жаль, что я не ученый и не писатель, здесь так спокойно, работай себе и работай, води пером, переводи бумагу, но его работа - водить заостренным носком по полу и воздуху, бормотать на хореографическом языке, Эрик рассказывал когда-то, как после операции встал наутро и дал самому себе класс, держась за подоконник или за батарею, за что-то держась вместо палки, но ему запрещают напрягаться, ему объясняют: за неделю с вами ничего не случится, вы должны отдыхать, и он разминается украдкой, потому что за неделю без класса с ним случится все самое ужасное, в могилу его сведет такой отдых, он не напрягается, он не волнуется, он совершенно спокоен, но врачи этого не понимают, а он не понимает врачей, противоречия, увы, неразрешимы, и легче не возражать открыто, а тихонько вставать в первую позицию, опираясь на подоконник или на батарею по примеру Эрика, и считать шепотом: и раз, и два, и три, отбивая battements tendus, завтракать в девять, надо успеть разогреться до завтрака, надо выписаться отсюда, довольно, он уже отдохнул. Он возвращался с ворохом новых рецептов, похудевший, как после тюрьмы, и Франц, встречая его, целовал в губы и замечал небрежно, что не ждал его так рано, но выглядит он неплохо, а как себя чувствует и что говорят врачи? Врачи говорят, что все в порядке, ничего нового, поменьше волнений, принимать три раза в день желтые таблетки, два раза в день - белые облатки, раз в два дня - порошок, а через день утром и вечером - большую красную пилюлю, тут все записано: когда, что и сколько глотать, но выучить это невозможно, непременно запутаешься и проглотишь что-то не то. Он обнимал Франца и просил: поцелуй меня еще раз, пожалуйста, мне кажется, я так долго тебя не видел. Я очень соскучился. Он знал, что Франц не скучал, он чувствовал чужое присутствие в доме: тут жил кто-то вместо него, кто-то третий, ставший вторым, милый мальчик, смотревший Францу в рот и бравший у Франца в рот, и Франц не скучал, Франц, наверно, и вовсе не думал о нем. В конце концов никто никому никогда не нужен, и лучше так, пусть так и будет, утешительнее верить в «никто никому не нужен», чем понимать, что он не нужен Францу, что Францу без него свободнее, легче, он только мешает Францу, лучше бы его не было, ну вот, опять дурные мысли, суицидные мысли («вы когда-нибудь думали о самоубийстве? да, конечно, я о чем только не думаю, и о самоубийстве, и о политике на Ближнем Востоке, и даже об озоновых дырах»), пора принять желтую таблетку и белую облатку, или даже красную пилюлю, разобрать вещи, встать под душ и забыть обо всем, а в обретенном беспамятстве - переодеться и уехать в театр. Чего вы боитесь, спрашивал психиатр, очень вежливый молодой человек, очень вежливая немолодая дама, неопределенный возраст и неопределенный пол, вежливое существо, отделенное от него воображаемым стеклом, и само существо, наверно, тоже воображаемое. Расскажите о ваших страхах, о ваших фобиях, и он, вздохнув, покорно перечислял одно и то же: боюсь входить в комнату, боюсь выходить на сцену, боюсь, что мой партнер умрет, он старше меня, у него не все хорошо со здоровьем, боюсь, что перестану танцевать, раньше боялся порвать ахиллово сухожилие, потом порвал, страх закончился, а танцевать я не перестал, чего еще я боюсь, боюсь, что меня вышвырнут из театра, отправят на пенсию, как пытались отправить Веру, у нее снова открылся рак, и она умерла. Вы любили Веру? Что за вопрос, конечно, я любил Веру, как я мог ее не любить, но дело не в этом, я боюсь, что обо мне узнают что-то ужасное, узнают, что я не совсем нормален, совсем не нормален, и будут меня унижать. Я боюсь разоблачения, боюсь унижений, боюсь, что мне помешают работать. Если у меня отнимут работу, отнимут танец, я умру. Я не имею в виду, что я боюсь перестать танцевать, когда-то надо перестать, сойти со сцены, но я хочу остаться - за сценой, преподавать, показывать, объяснять то, что когда-то объясняли мне, то, что я сам понял в балете, это же очень важно. Вот ту вариацию принца в Спящей, которую поставил для меня Фред, ее никто не помнит, и если я ее никому не передам, она исчезнет, а я этого не хочу. Я-то согласен исчезнуть, я не против, я давно мечтаю умереть, нет, это не записывайте, это не склонность к суициду, уверяю вас, только усталость, можно ведь устать от жизни и не пытаться убивать себя, я не пытаюсь, так вот, я готов к исчезновению, к смерти, пусть меня забывают, ничего страшного. Я только хочу, чтоб не забывали хореографию. Я хочу сохранить, передать дальше то, что передавали мне. Как Дженнаро умоляет небеса, звезды, море, землю, все стихии - вернуть ему Терезину. Как Ове чуть не выпивает отравленный напиток, поданный Хильдой, будто Зигфрид у Вагнера, что-то оперное есть в этом, и эльфы танцуют и сводят его с ума. Как сильфида, темный ангел, уводит Джеймса в лес, душу у него отнимает, но и сама умирает, заигравшись с ним, не верьте, когда вам говорят, что сильфида нежна и невинна, в ней есть что-то дьявольское, что-то дурное, и сам Джеймс не так уж хорош и невинен, все они получают по заслугам, и никого не жаль. А Карелис играет на скрипочке, заставляя Элеонору танцевать, пока она не упадет замертво, пусть она не виллиса, но расплачивается за виллис сполна, впрочем, вздор, не пишите и это, Элеонора не падает замертво, никто не падает, все живут долго и счастливо, у Бурнонвиля по-другому не бывает. Даже Эдуард, ветреный офицер, музыкант, сочинитель мадригалов, любитель кружев и ножек в кружевах, даже он исправляется, увлекшись ножками собственной жены, красавицы в полумаске, и клянется ей в любви, и уверяет, что никогда больше ей не изменит, никогда больше никого не полюбит, все знают, что это ложь, но он такой милый, как же его упрекать, он расстроится, это нехорошо. Я очень любил танцевать Эдуарда, это было так весело. Я не любил танцевать Дженнаро. Я порвал ахилл, когда танцевал Джеймса. А больше всего я любил танцевать Поэта и Аполлона, это другой мистер-Би, Баланчин, а не Бурнонвиль, но вы, я думаю, сами разбираетесь, зачем мне вам объяснять. Вы все еще записываете то, что я говорю? Право, не стоит, это ничего не прибавит к моей болезни, к истории моей болезни. У всех есть любимые и нелюбимые роли, Эрик всем говорил, что ненавидит Зигфрида в Лебедином, а потом сам поставил Лебединое и танцевал принца, которого убивали лебеди. Впрочем, я его понимаю, я тоже не любил танцевать в Лебедином. Я не верю в лебедей, я верю в сильфов. Я бы хотел станцевать у Джона в Гамбурге, у него не лебединое, а иллюзии, и принц - не принц, а король, душевнобольной, вроде Людвига Баварского, он сидит в театре, и для него одного танцуют второй акт, а он встает и заменяет принца, чтобы станцевать адажио с Одеттой, я бы хотел стать этим королем и утонуть в конце, это очень красиво: мой двойник, а может, мой любовник, мой враг, человек из тени - так его называют в либретто, несет меня на руках, закутанного с головой в голубой шелк. Да, я бы хотел станцевать это, но никогда не станцую, уже слишком поздно. Все слишком поздно для меня, я состарился. Как это странно ощущается. Я, кажется, толстею. В юности толстеешь от шоколада, а сейчас просто от старости, такой возраст: одни расплываются, другие высыхают, я расплываюсь, а Эрик высыхал, впрочем, он не успел состариться. Нет, он выглядел моложе меня, у него такое сложение, со спины его принимали за мальчика: он тонкий, а в светлых волосах незаметна седина. Завидовал ли я ему? По-моему, не завидовал, я никогда не хотел быть таким же, как он, мы слишком разные. Я не был на его похоронах. Меня сначала пригласили, потом сказали, что там будут лишь самые близкие друзья и родные, а я не был близким другом, я был, знаете ли, его современником, а всех современников не похоронишь. Я решил не ходить. Все равно не поверишь, что это Эрик - даже не тело в гробу, а несколько фунтов пепла, ну как пепел может быть Эриком, у меня хорошее воображение, но этого я вообразить не могу. Там еще была какая-то странная история с урной: из Канады, где он умер, где его сожгли, привезли его пепел в мраморной урне, а здесь зачем-то купили другую, деревянную, пересыпали Эрика в нее и похоронили в деревянной. А мраморную, кажется, выбросили, да, я слышал, ее выбросили в озеро, это в Гентофте, где жил Эрик, очень красивое озеро, там хорошо гулять, если не боишься гулять у открытой воды. Видите, ему не удалось ускользнуть, после смерти его сделали датчанином, вернули домой под конвоем. Не стоило и убегать. Мы никогда не дружили, он мне нравился, но мне казалось, я раздражаю его, я ему не нравлюсь - потому что меня хвалили назло ему, особенно когда он стал реже танцевать в Дании, тогда газетчики все время намекали, что он не очень-то и нужен, он зазнался, а танцует скучно и холодно, зачем он, если есть я, меня ставили ему в пример - вот, смотри, ты неблагодарное существо, а он - благодарное, ты не любишь родную страну, а он любит, ты думаешь о деньгах, а он об искусстве, это взбесит кого угодно, он понимал, что я ни при чем, но ему было противно, он сторонился меня, а я не знал, как с ним объясниться, да и не стоило объясняться, конечно, я и не чувствовал себя виноватым, я же не учил газетчиков хвалить меня, а его ругать. Но я всегда восхищался Эриком. Когда мне было шестнадцать или семнадцать, и я смотрел на него в классе у Веры, я думал, что это надо запомнить на всю жизнь: как он держал руки, как выполнял attitude pirouette, начиная в à la seconde, разрезал воздух, я слышал, как воздух лопается, когда он рассекал его стопами, словно ножами. Я думал, что я никогда не сумею приблизиться к нему. Это было что-то божественное. Аполлоническое. До чего странно, что он никогда не станцевал Аполлона, а меня выбрал мистер-Би и сам отрепетировал со мной эту роль, и говорил, что я один из его лучших аполлонов. А с Эриком у него ничего не вышло. С Эриком было трудно. Некоторые хореографы говорили, что не могут ставить на него, он слишком хорош. Какое счастье, что я был не слишком хорош, лучше всего у меня получалось танцевать сумасшедших. Или мерзавцев, я жалею, что нам с Эриком не удалось выйти вместе в паване, где он был бы мавром, а я - его неверным другом, коварным другом в желтом, желтый, как известно, дурной цвет, лживый цвет. Но не получилось, а жаль. Еще я слышал, что он хотел станцевать в «Лунном Пьеро» вместе с Рудольфом, где он был бы Бригеллой, а Рудольф - Пьеро, по-моему, странно, лучше бы наоборот. Что-то сорвалось, кажется, Эрик получил травму, он был очень хрупким, у всех нас с возрастом это обостряется - то шея, то спина, то колени, то связки, вот и у него что-то обострилось, наверно, шея или спина, и он не станцевал Бригеллу. А я станцевал - нет, слава богу, не с Рудольфом, с Нильсом, мне очень нравилось работать с Нильсом, мне очень нравилось работать с Гленом, а Эрик, между прочим, давно с Гленом дружил. Тогда он тоже приезжал на премьеру, но я не помню, это было до того, как он не станцевал в Пьеро с Рудольфом, или после. Он подошел ко мне за кулисами, похвалил меня и сказал: я бы тоже хотел станцевать Бригеллу, мы с тобой так часто танцевали одни и те же роли, интересно было бы нас сравнить, вернее, сравнить то, что о нас напишут. Я не понял, шутит ли он или всерьез обижается, что обо мне писали лучше, чем о нем, с Эриком никогда не знаешь. Я спросил: но почему именно Бригеллу, это же отрицательный тип, он жестокий, он мучает Пьеро и смеется над ним. Мой милый, ответил Эрик, или даже не мой милый, как-то иначе, радость моя, да, он сказал именно это, послушайте, я передам эту мелодию: ра-дость моя, да ведь я сам - отрицательный и жестокий тип, я всех мучаю и над всеми смеюсь, я стану отличным Бригеллой, гораздо лучше тебя. А еще веселее было бы станцевать Коломбину, бессердечную шлюху, разбить сердце Рудику-Пьеро, чтоб и он стал бессердечным. Мы все бессердечные, мы все хрупкие растения, с нами надо осторожнее обращаться, а то мы вымерзнем или обозлимся на весь белый свет, на весь черный свет, все вокруг черное - воздух, двери, крошки пепла в мраморной урне, хотя пепел должен быть темно-серым, но какая разница, никто никому ничего не должен, никто никого не должен любить. Кажется, я никому не разбил сердце, спасибо тебе, боже, за то, что я никого не родил, никого не убил, никого не сделал несчастным, но последнее утверждение - спорное утверждение, иногда мне кажется, что все вокруг несчастны из-за меня, я виноват во всем, я ужасен, всем будет лучше без меня. Вера твердила когда-то строчки из какого-то там шестьдесят шестого сонета: да другу будет плохо без меня, но друзья исчезают, и никому уже не будет без меня плохо, это мне плохо без друзей, плохо без Веры, плохо даже без Эрика, плохо без Константина, хоть что мне за дело до Константина, у нас нет ничего общего, я ему ничем не обязан, умер он - ну и умер, все умирают, я тоже умру.   
Ты в порядке? - спросил кто-то, и он узнал Арлетту. Перерыв закончился, пора продолжать, не отменять же репетицию из-за того, что Константин умер, все умрут и он умрет. Он кивнул и солгал, что голова заболела, сейчас он выпьет таблетку, и все пройдет. Он в порядке, здесь очень душно. Теперь следили за тем, чтоб не курили в студиях, теперь и в самолетах потихоньку запрещали курить, нет больше сигаретного дыма, но нет и воздуха, дыши, как знаешь, он знал, как дышать, врачи ему объяснили, что легкие у него здоровые, вот, смотрите на снимок, никаких затемнений, все чисто, все хорошо, вы просто слишком напряжены, вам надо расслабиться. Как мы все стареем и принимаемся искать у себя болезни, мы сами не понимаем, что выбираем - от чего нам придется умирать, а когда у нас ничего не находят, мы вздыхаем и думаем, что будем жить вечно. У него были чистые легкие, а Франц кашлял и отмахивался: вздор, не приставай, это остатки бронхита, ничего серьезного; нет, это не остатки бронхита, год назад Константин рассказывал ему, как у Эрика начиналась болезнь, как Эрик курил и кашлял, и объяснял, что это всего лишь бронхит, привязалась простуда, никак не отвяжется, но хоть ты отвяжись, надоел со своими тревогами, все повторялось, и Франц твердил: отвяжись, ты мне надоел, со мной все в порядке, а ты скоро совсем свихнешься, это тебе надо лечиться, а не мне. Жаль, что умер Эрик, а не я, бормотал Константин, жаль, если умрет Франц, а не он, Эрик бы справился без меня, а я без него не справляюсь, Франц выжил бы без него, а он не выживет, не переживет Франца, это ужасно, это отвратительно - так зависеть от другого человека, от равнодушного человека, но он столько лет зависел от Франца, слишком поздно что-то менять. Он вздохнул и сказал: ну что же, продолжаем, пройдем еще раз сцену безумия, пианист вернулся после обеда и сел на свой круглый стул, над черно-белою клавиатурой, вошли другие, встали у стен, он почувствовал, что начинает забывать о Константине - кто такой Константин? я никогда не был с ним знаком, я его не знаю. Пианист тронул клавиши и стал сплетать, сперва потихоньку, потом все громче и громче это мучительное та-та-ра-та-та-та-ра-та-та-та-ра-та-та-та-ра, и Хайди, раскрыв слепые глаза, шагнула вперед, пробуя пол ногой, пол провалится, не выдержав ее, земля расступится, не выдержав ее, лед растает, не выдержав ее, ни одна река не скроет ее отчаяние и ее позор, ни солнце, ни ночь не смоют с нее эту тень, он подумал, что не вынесет этого, у него сердце разорвется, зачем она танцует так, зачем он сам велел ей танцевать так, разрывать его сердце. Нет ничего на свете, кроме Жизели, ее любви и ее безумия, Вера, умирая, видела во сне, как танцует Жизель, теряет рассудок и жизнь, Вера умерла, Жизель умерла, и он почувствовал, глядя на Хайди, что становится ею, становится Жизелью, и нет ничего на свете, кроме этой музыки, отчаяния, холодеющих рук и любви. Ты бросаешься к Сорелле и обнимаешь ее, и приходишь в себя, и Хайди рванулась к Сорелле и обняла ее, пришла в себя и вернулась к себе, в зеркалах отразилась, тут бы выдохнуть, будто ангелы: спасена, и кто-то рядом с ним и выдохнул вслух: слава богу, все позади, ей было больно, но боль закончилась, она все это пережила. И он поверил на миг, что Хайди спасена, Жизель спасена, он сам спасен, не будет смерти, второго акта и белой поляны, креста из двух палок, венка из виноградных листьев на этом кресте, ничего страшного больше не будет, он выздоровеет, он сможет еще долго жить. Но Хайди обернулась, протянула руку к Ллойду и соскользнула мертвая на пол, Хайди умерла, и он умер вместе с нею. Он стал Жизелью и он умер, и он знал, что все самое страшное случится с ним. Он знал, что скоро он совсем исчезнет, потому что Жизель должна исчезнуть, нет для нее ни небес, ни рая, лишь морская пена, краткое посмертие и небытие, забытие, потому что все о ней - все о нем - забудут, все обойдутся без него. Жизель умерла давно, бедняжка, у нее было слабое сердце, и Хеннинг тоже умер давно, и Хеннинга нет, и ничего от него не осталось, ни записок, ни мемуаров, ни венка из виноградных листьев на деревянном кресте. Что с тобой, Хеннинг? - спросила Арлетта, одна Арлетта смела задавать ему вопросы, смела прикасаться к нему. И он ответил медленно: Хеннинг? Кто такой Хеннинг? Хеннинг умер, его больше нет, - и не увидел себя самого в зеркалах.


	12. Хеннинг плюс Франц плюс Мета

Когда ему было шестнадцать, когда ему еще не исполнилось семнадцать, он встретил Франца. Как страшны эти мальчишеские увлечения, протягивающиеся через всю жизнь, как опасны ранние браки, юношеские страсти, он мог бы предостеречь других от таких увлечений и страстей, но что толку, они все равно его не послушают. Он увидел Франца в тиволи, среди каруселей и цветов, здесь же гуляли, взявшись за руки, Эрик с Соней, не в тот день, но в той же местности, которую называют местность любви, он увидел Франца и сразу понял, что это такое, ему бы отступить назад, уйти, не оглядываясь, попытаться забыть, если сейчас он уйдет, то никогда больше не столкнется с Францем, хоть Копенгаген маленький город, а Дания есть тесная страна, он спасется и будет счастлив, но он не подумал об этом, он понял все наоборот - что если сейчас уйдет, то никогда уже счастлив не будет. Он шагнул к Францу и заговорил - о чем, о господи, не все ли равно, теперь и не вспомнить, о том, что сегодня первый по-летнему теплый день, о пантомиме в кукольном театре, она вот-вот начнется, о том, что Франц очень красивый, он и вправду был очень красив. Фотографии не передадут его очарования, на фотографиях он улыбается досадливо: как надоели со своими вспышками магния, глаза от вас болят, он смотрит в сторону - хрупкий молодой человек с вытянутым лицом, белокожий и белобрысый, ну разумеется, если предупредить, что он барон, то вмиг отыщут в нем признаки вырождения, признаки возрождения, что-то аристократическое и неуловимое, и что с того, что барон сидит на траве, скрестив ноги, и ест вафлю, купленную минуту назад у разносчика, уличного продавца, все равно он прекраснее всех вокруг, сидящих на траве и поедающих те же вафли, но не-баронов, и всех можно стереть с фотографии, а его нельзя, бумага не поддастся. Лучше не думать о будущем, не думать, как он станет стареть и опускаться, брюзжать и капризничать за едой, все забывать, дурно пахнуть, шаркать по дому, жалуясь, что спина болит, кости ломит, моча не отходит, в заду вылезла шишка, наверно, это геморрой, ну зачем заглядывать так далеко, прежде надо уговорить его самого - познакомиться, влюбиться, одряхлеть, умереть, а он уверяет, что ему и так хорошо, молодому и одному. Но вдвоем с Хеннингом легче и веселее, приятно все-таки, когда хорошенький мальчик в тебя влюблен, смотрит тебе в рот, берет у тебя в рот, смеется твоим шуткам, зависит от тебя, как сладка чужая зависимость, если сам независим, ни к кому не привязан и ни в кого не влюблен, даже в этого мальчика с темными глазами, такого воспитанного мальчика, которого зовут Хеннинг. А еще прекрасно это угадывание без слов - так перемигиваются с мужчинами в трамвае, выходят на одной остановке: я взглянул на него и сразу все понял, ему хочется того же, чего хочется мне, но тиволи - не трамвай и не бар для знакомств, не пойдешь под ручку в уборную, чтоб побыстрее отдрочить новому милому другу, приходится вести себя прилично - и он вел себя прилично, он покачался с Францем на качелях и выпил по стакану пива: мой милый, я угощу вас стаканом пива, и знайте, что это вас ни к чему не обязывает, - как жаль, что это ни к чему не обязывает, как жаль, что каждый платит за себя; Франц проводил его домой, потом он проводил домой Франца, так они узнали, кто где живет, они обменялись телефонами - вы запомните номер, Хеннинг? нет, не запомните, я запишу, - и договорились встретиться на следующий день. Уже уходите? да, Хеннинг, уже поздно, позвоните мне завтра, не стесняйтесь. Они постояли под фонарем, на нейтральной территории, а не у самой двери, и наконец, Франц поцеловал его в щеку, как ребенка, не догадываясь, что он и есть ребенок, а значит, это незаконный, это очень опасный поцелуй. До завтра, сказал он, до завтра, я непременно вам позвоню. Он приложил ладонь к щеке и смотрел, как Франц уходит, не оглядываясь, он повторял: я непременно вам позвоню, скорее бы наступило завтра. У меня есть автомобиль, мы можем куда-нибудь поехать, предложил Франц, например, в Эльсинор, тысячу лет не был в Эльсиноре. Хорошенького мальчика положено катать и развлекать, за мальчиком положено ухаживать, растягивать удовольствие, путь от поцелуя до постели пролегает через Эльсинор. Он сказал утром за завтраком: у моего друга есть автомобиль, мы можем куда-нибудь поехать, например, в Эльсинор, можно, мама, и мать ответила, что можно, но пусть друг заедет за ним сюда, она на него посмотрит. У сорванцов и ненадежных людей нет автомобилей, да здравствует Харкасл, кем бы он ни был, но Франц - это вам не Харкасл, ведущий двойную жизнь (потому что, как известно, нельзя все время быть Харкаслом, так недолго сойти с ума), Франц подъехал к их дому и всех очаровал, пожал руку отцу, поклонился матери, какой милый твой друг, приглашай его к нам почаще, он пообещал приглашать и нырнул в автомобиль, по дороге в Эльсинор Франц обнял его за плечи, придерживая руль одной рукой, и он подумал, что безумно счастлив, так бы ехать без конца, пока Франц его обнимает. Какой милый твой друг, повторила мать, когда вечером Франц привез его домой, но не остался на ужин, и отец согласился: да, очень серьезный молодой человек, удивительно, что он сошелся с нашим Хеннингом, Хеннинг легкомысленный, у них так мало общего. Но в его возрасте такие дружбы полезны, пусть берет пример со старших, не с нас с тобой, Мета, куда уж нам, а вот с таких, как этот господин Герстенберг, приглашай его к нам почаще, Хеннинг, мы будем беседовать и вчетвером играть в бридж. Как милы эти семейные вечера: пожилой отец с трубкой, молодящаяся мать со взбитыми волосами, прелестный сын, длинноногий, как бемби, бэби-бемби, хорошенький олененок, и друг, старше его в два раза, ближе к родителям, чем к нему, любезный с родителями, ласковый с ним, они хорошо поужинали - забылась война, очереди, карточки, норма мяса, норма масла, норма овощей, теперь всего вдоволь - и овощей, и масла, и мяса, можно поесть спокойно; мать убрала со стола, ах, замечает отец, никто на свете не готовит лучше тебя, Мета, и она улыбается: ну, полно тебе, и думает про себя: после тюремной еды все покажется вкусным, но о тюрьме, разумеется, не говорят, и о войне, разумеется, не говорят, пьют вишневый ликер из маленьких рюмок - Хеннингу наливают не полную, и раздают карты, засиживаются за бриджем допоздна, мать ужасно азартна и ни за что не соглашается оборвать игру. Но отец уговаривает вполголоса: Мета, мальчику завтра рано вставать, мне тоже завтра рано вставать, довольно, ты же не бриллианты проигрываешь, и в конце концов она уступает и выпивает еще рюмочку ликеру, чтобы крепче спалось. А потом привычно просит Франца: останьтесь, куда вы поедете на ночь глядя, я постелю вам в комнате у Хеннинга, как всегда, уже есть это «как всегда», и кажется, все всё понимают, ничего не имеют против, через много лет он вспомнит при Эрике: «я постелю вам в комнате у Хеннинга», и Эрик усмехнется и скажет, что пока мать была жива, она упорно стелила его любовникам - и Рэю, и Рудику, - постель в другой комнате, и бедный Рэй спал на диванчике, как сирота, зато все приличия были соблюдены, не придерешься. Францу стелили на кушетке, тоже - все приличия соблюдены, но едва выключив свет, он переходил к Хеннингу под одеяло, они обнимались и засыпали до утра, с Францем и без секса хорошо, он думал так раньше, пока Франц не стал ему отказывать, пока Франц хотел его, тогда Франц хотел его, но грозил пальцем и говорил: потерпи до завтра, а сейчас спи, я без сил, и я вообще не хочу делать это у тебя дома, вдруг твои родители услышат, вот завтра я за тобой зайду, и поедем ко мне, моей матери наплевать, кого я к себе привожу и чем занимаюсь с ним в спальне. А твои родители милые, мне было бы стыдно их огорчить. Франц был проницателен, а он был беспечен, в юности это простительно, он отмахивался и уверял, что они вовсе не огорчатся, они прекрасно знают, что у него с Францем не только дружба, еще и любовь, настоящая любовь, как у взрослых, и о прошлых его связях, о тайной жизни и встречах с мужчинами они если и не знают наверняка, то хотя бы догадываются, но боятся его смутить, а он боится смутить их, вот они и помалкивают об этом, не спрашивай, не говори, это вежливость, а не трусость. Это наивность, мой милый Хеннинг, и ты еще пожалеешь, что был так наивен, что легкомысленно уверял, будто родители знают, все знают, и никому нет дела, мать устроит истерику и выгонит их из дома, крича Францу: ты развратил моего сына, в театральной столовой на него будут поглядывать и громко шептаться: а ты знаешь, что Хеннинг девчонка, он спит с мужчинами, фу, какая мерзость, это просто отвратительно, как он смеет, у нас в театре никогда таких не было (а как же Эрик? а как же Стэнли? но они притворяются лучше, их по вечерам не ждет у служебного входа красивый мужчина, Франц ждет Хеннинга, а не их, и всем уже известно, что у них с Хеннингом не только дружба, а кое-что еще, подсудное и противоестественное, фу, какая мерзость). А потом их вызовут в полицию - нет, не вместе, а по отдельности, но по одному делу, и они станут лгать и изворачиваться, и уверять, что живут, но не сожительствуют, обнимаются, но не больше, ждут совершеннолетия Хеннинга, будто дня свадьбы, вот исполнится ему восемнадцать, тогда они и переспят, а до тех пор ни в коем случае, они разбираются в законах, им неприятности не нужны, но кому-то другому нужно, чтобы у них были неприятности, вот кто-то и пишет на них доносы, ходит за ними и пишет, пишет, а потом посылает куда следует, чтоб приняли во внимание и приняли меры. И видно, что они лгут, но как их поймаешь, не лезть же к ним в спальню под кровать, подслушивая: ну как, скрипит матрац или нет, стонут они или нет, и вообще спят ли они в одной кровати? бог с ними, пусть идут, Хеннингу вот-вот исполнится восемнадцать, бог с ним, пусть любит своего барона, хоть платонически, хоть уранически, хоть порочно, хоть непорочно, делать нечего, только выяснять, кто там кого развращает. Их всего лишь припугнут, но они испугаются, и Франц скажет с досадой: зачем я с тобой связался! все из-за твоего вранья! - но поздно, теперь не развяжется, и ночью придет к Хеннингу в кровать, под которой никого нет, потому что терять уже нечего, надо с ним помириться, он слишком переживает, бедняжка, нельзя его добивать. Ах, что об этом думать, это будет нескоро, а пока все с ними милы, все были с ними милы, и мать собиралась с ними на отдых в Ниццу, и не сердилась, когда Франц проигрывал в рулетку, ведь как сказано выше: она ужасно азартна, она бы и сама охотно сыграла, но какой пример Хеннингу, и к тому же он соскучится, ведь его в казино не пускают, как-то нехорошо его бросать одного. Они сидели втроем на веранде, под большим полосатым зонтом, и пили кофе по-венски, опять кофе по-венски, взбитые сливки присыпаны корицей, надо съесть их ложкой, а потом уже браться за кофе, он вспоминал Ульрика, он ни секунды его не вспоминал, на что ему Ульрик теперь, когда у него есть Франц, и рыжая дама за соседним столиком сказала вполголоса своей подруге: взгляни на тех иностранцев, они такие интересные, наверно, это мать с сыновьями, они оба похожи на нее, но это неправда, он один был похож на мать, но невежливо их поправлять, невежливо показывать, будто он их понимает, он доел свои сливки и залез ложкой в стакан к Францу, ничего особенного, братья так делают, но Франц смутился, а мать прошипела: прекрати, как ты себя ведешь, как жаль, что нельзя поцеловать Франца при всех, назло матери и рыжей даме, как жаль, что нельзя уехать куда-нибудь вдвоем с Францем, без матери, как жаль, что он еще так молод, как страшно, что Франц разлюбит его, нельзя, чтобы Франц его разлюбил. Мать встала и зашла внутрь, чтобы выбрать пирожные, и он шепнул Францу: ты любишь меня? - и подумал, что сейчас Франц разозлится, нельзя задавать такие вопросы на людях, хоть никто здесь не знает датского, никто их не поймет. Но Франц улыбнулся и взял салфетку, стер каплю сливок с его губ и сказал спокойно, не понижая голоса: конечно же, я тебя люблю. Видела ли это рыжая дама, видела ли это мать, вернувшаяся через минуту, она могла это видеть в окно, могла прочитать по губам, о чем они говорят. Она села и расправила на коленях свою салфетку, и сказала весело: сейчас принесут пирожные, я выбрала твои любимые, Хеннинг, трубочки с кремом. Как вам повезло, Франц, вы можете есть сколько угодно сладкого и не толстеть, а мы с Хеннингом должны быть осторожны. Мы должны следить за собой, не распускаться, не поддаваться своим слабостям и болезням, зачем ты взял второе пирожное, отложи, зачем ты думаешь, что лучше бы умереть, перестань, зачем ты глотаешь снотворное горстями, хватит и одной таблетки, веди себя прилично, а то что о тебе люди скажут. Люди скажут: бедный Хеннинг, у него умерла мать, он был к ней так привязан, сестра скажет: это ты свел ее в могилу, а она тебя так любила, брат скажет: перестаньте оба, как не стыдно, а отец заткнет уши ладонями и закроет глаза, так дети поступают, когда родители ссорятся, а теперь все перевернется, и они замолчат, взглянув на отца, и подумают, как посторонние, как совсем чужие: господи, какое горе. И когда он вернется домой, Франц подойдет к нему и обнимет, как обнимал сейчас, пока еще любил, Франц утешит его, захочет его утешить, Франц очень добр, и мать в предсмертной, в прощальной записке признается: я всегда знала, что Франц нужен тебе больше всех на свете, Франц самый дорогой для тебя, береги его, заботься о нем, я была неправа, что обижала его, ничего, мама, он не обижался, что ж делать, придется беречь Франца, заботиться о нем до самой смерти, потому что она так велела, потому что она так просила, никуда не деться, не уйти от Франца, от завещанной тяжкой любви, но он ничего не знал об этом, он ел свою трубочку с кремом, и солнце светило сквозь полосатый зонт, мать улыбался Францу, Франц улыбался матери, они были втроем, они были дружны, и он думал, что так будет вечно, они никогда не поссорятся, и Франц сказал: как хорошо, что вы сюда выбрались, и мать сказала: как хорошо, что мы познакомились с вами, и он сказал: я тоже рад, я очень люблю Франца, о, как легко эти мальчики в шестнадцать лет признаются в любви, не стоит им верить. Никто не услышал, что он сказал, никто не увидел, как он опустил руку под стол, и Франц сделал то же самое, под столом они взялись за руки на несколько секунд, к ним подошел фотограф и спросил: хотите, я сниму вас, они хотели, как всегда - щелчок и вспышка, и вот они сидят втроем - Мета Кронстам, Франц Герстенберг и он сам, Хеннинг Кронстам, на тарелках крошки от пирожных и капли крема, отпечаток губной помады на одном из пустых стаканов, салфетки смяты, они вот-вот попросят счет, встанут и пойдут гулять, мать улыбается, глядя прямо в объектив, и они улыбаются, опустив руки под стол, у него опущена левая, у Франца - правая, их пальцы сплетены, но этого не видно, ничего не видно, они просто сидят рядом, они просто знакомы, вовсе не влюблены. Через несколько лет умрет мать, они перестанут любить друг друга, но не перестанут жить вместе, и любить не перестанут, но это уже будет другая любовь, Франц умрет первым, он едва переживет Франца, нет, не переживет, умрет через год, а фотография исчезнет вместе с другими фотографиями, очень жаль, кто-то до них доберется, кому-то они нужны. Всё исчезнет и все исчезнут, они сами исчезнут, но они еще не знают об этом, они еще об этом не знали, они расплатились и встали из-за стола, и подумали, не сговариваясь, что очень счастливы, и никогда уже не будут так счастливы здесь и нигде на земле.


	13. Хеннинг минус Франц

Я всю жизнь старался быть хорошим и всю жизнь оказывался недостаточно хорош, мне скажут сейчас: брось, невозможно понравиться всем, это недостижимый идеал, разве что ты притворишься зеркалом, отражающим собеседника, - и чем красивее, тем лучше, но я не зеркало, у меня ничего не выходит, меня нельзя любить, меня нельзя любить. Он повторял это и качал головой, когда его уверяли, что его можно любить, что его любят: вздор, это только слова, ничего не стоящие утешения, «держись, старик», похлопывания по плечу, опять он за свое, он несносен со своими жалобами, он просто кокетничает, у него столько поклонников, столько обожателей, его вечно ждут после спектаклей, бросают ему цветы через оркестровую яму, а он все недоволен, а ему все кажется, что его мало любят, да он избалован, о чем с ним говорить. О чем с ним говорить, он сам помнит, что нельзя постоянно жаловаться, он так всех распугает, лучше улыбаться: все прекрасно и жизнь прекрасна, он совершенно счастлив и совершенно любим, совершенно влюблен, нечего желать, он благополучен, поздравьте его с благополучием. Это качели в тиволи: вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, от блаженства к отчаянию, потом обратно, из отчаяния - в блаженство, летний вечер, играет музыка, и качели поднимаются все выше, падают все глубже, и кто-то кричит от ужаса и восторга, да это он сам кричит, отчего же никто его не слышит? Если б не эта болезнь, он жил бы счастливее и дольше, хоть от нее не умирают, умирают от последствий, побочных эффектов, от невозможности жить на качелях: хватит, остановите, отпустите меня, я больше не могу, тошнит; как странно, что мать передала эту болезнь лишь ему, любимому сыну, он предпочел бы другое наследство, он предпочел бы никогда не болеть, и чтобы мать тоже была здорова, не умирала и не убивала себя, а жила долго, помирившись с ним и с Францем, нянчила внуков, детей брата и сестры, пекла печенье и украшала елку, играла в снежки, играла в карты, приходила на его спектакли и говорила потом за кулисами: Хеннинг, милый, ты был сегодня прекрасен, или Хеннинг, милый, ты ленишься, надо сильнее стараться, или Хеннинг, милый, ты такой худой в этом трико, попробуй хоть немного поправиться, мама, если я поправлюсь, сцена подо мной проломится, я и так прыгаю, как дрессированный бегемот, что за вздор, ты прыгаешь, как кузнечик, ты прыгаешь, как ангел, если ангелы прыгают, и послушай меня хоть раз в жизни, я не посоветую тебе ничего дурного. Как легко захлебнуться в этих фантазиях, вообразить, что все закончилось хорошо, а значит, не закончилось вовсе, что все продолжается, и нет одиночества, горечи, старости, боли, и Франц его любит, спит с ним в одной постели, господи, какое он неблагодарное животное, неблагодарная вещь, Франц любил его и заботился о нем, Франц все для него делал, кормил его супом, кто-то сравнил этот суп с достоевской луковкой, ах, это Вера сравнила, но не объяснила, что это значит, но ему показалось, что это что-то дурное, Вера была неправа, Франц хороший, это он дурной, потому что все сводил к постели, потому что не мог смириться с отказом от физической любви, нет, это слишком широко и неточно, не с отказом, а с отстранением, с вежливым уговором: давай будем спать с кем угодно, но не друг с другом, но я не хочу спать с кем угодно, я хочу спать с тобой, Франц, прости, дружок, но я-то с тобой больше не хочу, я забочусь о тебе, как о ребенке, как о младшем брате, секс с тобой чересчур похож на инцест, а это отвратительно, мой милый, это противоестественно, один раз я сделал исключение, утешил тебя, и довольно, теперь не проси. Спаси господь от таких исключений, от таких утешений, нельзя вспоминать без стыда и боли о той ночи, о том, как он плакал, сидя на полу в ванной, и прижимался к Францу, а Франц гладил его по голове, ужасны не эти слезы и сопли, истерика пополам с рвотой, ужасно то, что было до слез, механическое совокупление, после него впору возненавидеть Франца и возненавидеть секс, но он недостаточно силен для ненависти и достаточно измучен для того, чтобы взять всю вину на себя, это он виноват, поделом ему, никогда больше это не повторится, никогда больше Франц не придет к нему ночью, не скажет: я посплю с тобой, мой хороший, если ты не против, мне не хочется оставлять тебя одного. Где-то он ошибся, свернул не туда, все сводится к маленькой ошибке, к одному шажку не туда, и обратно уже не вернуться, не поправить, не переделать, впору сказать сгоряча: никто по-настоящему не любил меня, кроме Веры, и теперь, когда Вера умерла, я больше никому не нужен, меня выжмут досуха и выкинут, вот увидите, все так и случится; все так и случается, и это тоже неисправляемо и необратимо, в подземном переходе могут подстеречь и наброситься сзади, повалить на пол, ограбить, надругаться, убить, но как угадать это, спускаясь под землю к эвридике, чтоб вернуть ей письма, которые она писала ему столько лет, письма к орфею, теперь она умерла, их роман окончен, и он возвращает ей письма, как честный человек, он сходит по ступенькам и не знает, что его ждет, он надеется, что его уже подстерегают, следят за ним, не дыша, зажав в одном кулаке нож-бабочку с выкидным лезвием, а в другом кулаке - презервативы, вот еще один шажок, он свернет не туда, и на него набросятся, воткнут в него что-то, то ли нож, то ли член в скользкой резине, зажмут рот, предупредив шепотом: не ори, а то вскрою, о, пусть вскроют его, как конверт, истопчут эвридикины письма, он хочет умереть, спускаясь под землю, но проходит пространство насквозь и поднимается по таким же ступенькам наверх, поднимается невредимый, никто не ждал его там, внизу, и даже эвридика обманула, перепутала время. И здесь безопасно, совершенно безопасно, это самая покойная страна на континенте, преступники здесь есть, как же без них, они воруют велосипеды, а у него нет велосипеда, он ходит пешком, и наркоманы здесь есть, они тихо курят травку в кристиании и беседуют о любви и свободе, и есть даже убийцы, но никто их не видел, ах, как приятно подкрашивать акварелью эту страну, как приятно гулять по ночам, ничего не боясь, но он задыхается в акварели, он не верит в прелесть и тишину, и он прав, но его все равно не тронут, что с ним связываться, он скучный, приставишь ему нож-бабочку к горлу, а он скажет устало: да ну тебя, возьми все и отстань. Он проживает последние годы и знает, что они последние, хоть сам он еще совсем не стар, смешно и думать о смерти в его возрасте, он гуляет по окрестностям, гуляет по кладбищу, смотрит на числа, выбитые в камнях, и вычитает второе из первого, разность убаюкивающе велика, о восьмидесятилетних мертвых вздыхают: жаль, такие молодые, о девяностолетних замечают с удовлетворением: ну вот, неплохо прожили, хоть могли бы и дольше, а о столетних и застолетних говорят просто: вот молодцы, их много лежит здесь, молодцев и молодцов, они родились в прошлом веке, они столько видели, а впрочем, ничего они не видели, читали газеты, служили и шили, воспитывали детей, а у него детей нет и уже не будет, и никто не станет ухаживать за его могилой, у друзей свои заботы, а племянникам некогда, и лучше попросить, чтоб его зарыли в неотмеченной могиле, как зарыли Эрика, лучше попросить, чтоб ни следа от его не осталось, попросить, чтобы он совсем исчез. Но он и так почти исчез, он не существует, его выгнали из театра, хоть это и не называется «выгнали», но отправили на пенсию по состоянию здоровья, Хеннинг так болен, так болен, но мы непременно пригласим его обратно репетитором и педагогом, когда он подлечится, а пока - что поделать! - справимся без него; день за днем и неделю за неделей он ждет, что ему позвонят, но никто ему не звонит, он ждет, что его навестят, но его не навещают, лишь длинный Кеннет заглядывает несколько раз, смущаясь своего роста, и повторяет, что без него, без вас, Хеннинг, все потускнело, и все очень скучают и ждут вас обратно, когда вы выздоровеете, он улыбается и думает, что тут ответить: я ничем не болен? я никогда не вернусь? если они так скучают, почему же они совсем меня забыли? - нет, лучше ничего не отвечать, предложить Кеннету кофе или чего-то покрепче, нет смысла притворяться трезвенником теперь, когда его называют пьяницей, нет смысла пить что-то крепче кофе, потому что все утратило вкус. Он провожает Кеннета и закрывает за ним дверь, возвращается в гостиную, где Франц дремлет в кресле, и спрашивает вслух: неужели им больше ничего от меня не нужно? - а Франц отзывается, будто и не просыпаясь: они будут очень рады, если ты умрешь, когда ты умрешь. А больше им ничего не нужно, они и так ободрали тебя до костей. Какой он злой, этот Франц, друзья твердили всю жизнь: какой он злой, как ты его выносишь, а он объяснял, что Францу нравится быть злым, казаться злым, нравится считать деньги, смущая всех вокруг, потому что деньги - это неприлично, даже о сексе можно беседовать, а о деньгах нельзя, Франц и о сексе рассуждал, почему бы и нет, и все снова смущались, что за нежные друзья у тебя, мой милый, что я ни скажу, они краснеют, как барышни, хоть они вовсе не краснели, они жалели его: бедный, трудно ему живется с Францем, ну да, вздыхал Франц, и хоть бы кто-нибудь пожалел меня: бедный, трудно ему живется с Хеннингом, иди сюда, предлагал он, я тебя пожалею. Иди сюда, повторяет он, я тебя пожалею, но Франц отмахивается и кашляет, как страшен этот сухой безнадежный кашель, от него нет лекарств, Францу трудно вставать с кресла, трудно ходить и трудно дышать, он кое-как доплетается до туалета, кое-как принимает душ, меняет белье, это не чистоплотность, а гордость, противно все-таки, когда от тебя воняет, потом он возвращается в свое кресло и снова кашляет, задыхаясь, пьет водку и уверяет, что водка снимает спазмы, дремлет, потому что больше не может спать лежа, просит включить телевизор, выключить телевизор, новости его угнетают, его раздражают громкие звуки, вот если бы Хеннинг поставил какую-нибудь тихую музыку, что-нибудь полегче, что-нибудь, от чего не захочется выброситься из окна; Константин рассказывал в восемьдесят восьмом, когда они шли вместе по солнечной стороне улицы от бара к станции, к Нёррепорту, к давно разрушенным городским воротам, из которых некуда выйти, Константин рассказывал, как приносил умирающему Эрику в больницу записи испанской музыки, и Эрик танцевал руками под эти гитарные переборы, под фарруку и хоту, и как это было прекрасно, печально, «живой жест среди умирания», но Франц не Эрик, он не станет танцевать, он никогда не любил, не умел танцевать, что за нелепость все это - танцы, балет, пусть и прелестная нелепость, он слушает молча, а потом говорит: выключи это, лучше я посижу в тишине. Какой вздор, какая гадость - музыка, все на свете гадость и вздор, принеси мне зажигалку, я хочу покурить, и не приставай ко мне, что курить вредно, жить вообще вредно, а я уже умираю. И получив зажигалку и сигареты, он затягивается и добавляет удовлетворенно: и вообще я не думаю, что ты будешь переживать, когда я умру, с какой стати тебе переживать, ты наплакался тогда, в Испании, ну и хватит с тебя. Ты обрадуешься, когда я умру, я-то знаю. Еще бы: не нужно больше слушать мой кашель, кормить меня, помогать мне мыться, ты мог бы и отравить меня, подсыпать мне снотворного в молоко, а потом объяснить, что я сам отравился, устал от страданий. Как ты, еще не устал от страданий? Какой ты терпеливый, мой мальчик, какой ты милый, мой Хеннинг, и как же ты мне надоел, я бы сам тебя отравил, честное слово, я бы выпрыгнул в окно, чтобы перестать видеть тебя, мне надоело столько лет тебя видеть.   
Зачем же им жениться, зачем они поженились в восемьдесят девятом, выждав неделю - чтоб все любопытные насмотрелись и успокоились, ничего особенного нет в этих однополых парах, они так же обмениваются кольцами и клятвами, так же целуются и уходят счастливые, не на что и смотреть, - так вот, зачем же они поженились, обменялись кольцами и клятвами, пообещали заботиться друг о друге, как заботились всю жизнь, но не пообещали друг друга любить, любви, кажется, вовсе не было, можно бы и не жениться, что изменится от подписей на листе бумаги, от «оформления партнерства», это еще не совсем брак, но уже не совсем безбрачие, к чему все эти формальности, все эти хлопоты, очаровательная официальность, кольца они все равно носить не станут, никто, кроме самых близких, не узнает, что они сделали утром, когда вошли в мэрию под руку, Францу трудно стало ходить одному, не опираясь на него, а со стороны кажется - какие они милые, какие влюбленные, до сих пор - под ручку. Все очень просто, объяснял он, я хотел, чтоб Франц мог жить в нашем доме, среди наших вещей, когда я умру, чтобы я мог навещать его в больнице и разговаривать с его врачом, когда, нет, если ему станет плохо, и он попадет в больницу, чтоб не вышло так: врач говорит - пришлите ко мне ваших родственников, а он отвечает - у меня нет родственников, я родственник, я партнер, я супруг, я имею право все знать и заботиться о нем, мне разрешили о нем заботиться. Но когда в Испании Франц потерял сознание, никто не спрашивал - кем вы ему приходитесь, нет, там всем было наплевать, сын ли он, младший брат, любовник или муж, что взять с этих иностранцев, он ждал в коридоре, и врач вышел к нему и сказал на отрывистом английском: вы родственник того старика? он умер, разве можно так спокойно говорить об этом, еще как можно, ведь это чужой язык и человек чужой, он умер, Франц умер, и он не попросил, чтобы его пустили к Францу, пусть мертвому, все равно, он не стал кричать, кричать неприлично, он повернулся и пошел по длинному, очень длинному коридору, толкнул какую-то дверь и оказался на лестнице, и подумал, что не сумеет спуститься, но спустился и вышел на улицу, и только на улице заплакал. Зачем об этом вспоминать теперь? затем, что ibergekumeneh tsores iz gut tsu dertsailen, приятно вспоминать о несчастьях, которые ты пережил, это почти забавная история: знаете, однажды Франца приняли за мертвого, ай да медицина в Испании, не дай бог вам с ней связаться, хорошо еще, что не успели тогда его похоронить, он смеется и видит себя самого, вот он бежит по темной улице и рыдает от боли, поздние прохожие шарахаются от него, а он никого не замечает, он переходит пустую дорогу - жаль, что она пустая, лучше бы его сбили, раздавили насмерть, но некому сбивать его и давить, вот и мостки, спуск к морю, он сходит на песок, и ноги вязнут в песке, он идет все дальше, дальше, по холодной воде и в холодную воду, и думает, что кто-то положил в карманы камни, чтобы утопиться, как жаль, что здесь нет камней. Нет ветра, нет волн, вдали мигают огоньки, там идут какие-то корабли, какие-то яхточки, рыбацкие лодки, когда подлетаешь к Копенгагену, самолет спускается все ниже и ниже, и видны сверху такие же корабли, большие, красно-серые, никогда не устающие, не садящиеся на мель; как теперь он вернется в Копенгаген - один, привезет Франца в гробу или сожжет его здесь и привезет коробочку с прахом, деревянную урну, мраморную урну, что вообще надо делать, если умираешь за границей, нет, если сам умираешь, тогда уже ничего не поделаешь, пусть другие решают, но что делать, если умирает другой, к кому обращаться, идти в посольство ночью, в мокрой одежде, стучаться в двери и просить: помогите мне, Франц умер, помогите, попробуйте его оживить. Но он не знает, где посольство, он ничего не знает, он поворачивает обратно и поднимается на набережную, ничего не видит из-за слез, но нечего видеть: фонари, дома с закрытыми ставнями, погасшие витрины, пустая дорога, и он один на дороге, везде ночь, и Франца нет, Франца больше нигде нет. И его тоже скоро не будет, потому что он не может жить без Франца, он это не переживет.  
Да, теперь легко об этом вспоминать: он добрался до дома своей знакомой, очень хорошей женщины, и она ахнула, увидев его на пороге, бросилась раздевать его, растирать, под горячий душ, кружку горячего вина ему в руки, незачем задавать вопросы, и так ясно, что случилось несчастье, но пусть он прежде отогреется, он так замерз, что у него губы онемели, нет, это не от холода, а от горя, он не способен говорить, ему кажется, он вообще никогда не сумеет заговорить, несчастье - это род удара, отнявшего голос. Но он заговорил, проглотив вино, завернувшись в халат ее мужа, если был у нее когда-то муж, неважно, не все ли равно, от кого остался этот длинный халат, зато в нем было тепло и спокойно, от воротника пахло лавандой, какой странный запах, ничего странного, это от моли - лавандовые саше; он сказал, что Франц умер, и она снова ахнула, а потом бросилась звонить в больницу, он сказал ей вслед: не звони, я все понял правильно, я пока еще понимаю английский, и она отмахнулась: они могли наговорить тебе все что угодно, знаю я, как здесь говорят по-английски. Надо проверить, всегда надо все проверять, Хеннинг, всегда, он слушал, как она быстро, властно спрашивает что-то по-испански, он разобрал имя Франца, она замолчала, а потом ахнула в третий раз - как запомнились эти ах! ах! ах! - и закричала на кого-то, и швырнула трубку. Что теперь кричать и швырять трубки, Франца не воскресишь, Франц умер, и тот, с кем она говорила, не виноват, он его не убивал, но она обернулась и выдохнула: собирайся, поедем в больницу, он жив, и он уронил на пол пустую кружку и взялся за сердце. Он жив, слава богу, в которого я не верю, он жив, но мы оба уже никогда не будем прежними, нельзя перенести такое и сохранить рассудок, что-то нарушено, какое-то равновесие, какие-то нейронные связи в мозгу, что-то непоправимо нарушено, но неважно, неважно, он жив, не нужно идти в посольство, не нужно везти его тело в гробу, пепел в коробке, как сильно пахнет лавандой, я моль, я умру сейчас от этого запаха.   
Он сидел потом рядом с Францем и ждал, когда Франц проснется, лишь тарелки с супом нет, нечем его кормить и нельзя кормить, он подавится, захлебнется, но по трубке течет в его руку какая-то жидкость, что-то питательное, намного лучше супа, это покойный Константин рассказал ему когда-то, как Эрик, покойный Эрик жалел, что нельзя так и жить на капельницах, еда отвратительна, а тут течет что-то в руку, что-то в вену, нет вкуса и уже не хочется есть, жаль, что так нельзя, желудок совсем отказывается работать. Константин умер, Эрик умер, а Франц старше их всех, но Францу нельзя умирать, Франц не должен умирать, должен не умирать, Францу надо проснуться, вот сейчас он откроет глаза и спросит: что случилось, где я, он ничего не помнит, он потерял память, но тем лучше, легче все это забыть. И как страшно ждать, когда Франц проснется, слушать его дыхание и смотреть, как течет по трубке эта прозрачная жидкость, может быть, потихоньку убивающая его. Входили медсестры и что-то делали с Францем, входил врач и повторял, что все хорошо, все очень хорошо, но больше не говорил ни слова, наверно, у него больше и не было слов; вечером ему принесли снизу суп и велели съесть самому, не кормить Франца, не пытаться накормить, и он послушно съел суп, отнес тарелку в коридор, а когда вернулся - Франц поднял голову с подушки, моргая, и спросил, который теперь час. Было девять с четвертью, черно за окном, он хотел ответить, какой теперь день, но забыл и число, и месяц, он все на свете забыл, словно сам проснулся после смерти, потеряв память, он шагнул к Францу, наклонился и поцеловал в губы. И Франц сказал сердито: от тебя пахнет больничным супом, меня сейчас стошнит. Я не люблю тебя, никогда не любил, ты надоел мне тысячу лет назад, я бы умер, чтобы от тебя отвязаться. Это ты, Хеннинг? Он встал на колени и прижался лбом к белому одеялу, пахнущему Францем, и почувствовал, как Франц положил ладонь ему на затылок, погладил по волосам. Ты слышишь меня? Это я, Хеннинг. Но Франца нет и Хеннинга больше нет, ни тебя, ни меня, мы больше не существуем. Скажи мне что-нибудь, не молчи. Ты слышишь меня, Франц? Это я, Хеннинг.


	14. Все минус Хеннинг

Франц умер по-настоящему через три года, во второй раз все намного легче вынести, да, намного легче, привыкаешь как-то, успеваешь попрощаться. Они успели попрощаться, они проговорили весь вечер, вспоминая, как им было хорошо вдвоем на Ибице и на Майорке, в Страсбурге и в Риме, на амальфитанском побережье, на лазурном побережье, на всех горячих морских берегах, а с чего все началось, как же ты мог забыть, конечно, с Ниццы, где солнце как масло, мухи и мотыльки, воздух летний, спокойствие совершенное, они мало где бывали только вдвоем, всегда рядом были другие люди, но теперь они вспоминали так, будто везде жили, были только вдвоем, не было других людей, никто им не мешал. Потом Франц устал и махнул рукой: иди, отдохни и дай мне отдохнуть, я посплю, у меня сил нет, и у тебя, наверное, тоже. Так долго вместе прожили, вечера не хватит, чтобы перебрать еще раз все счастливое и все дурное, дурного больше, но что его перебирать, оно прошло, и все же прости меня, сказал Франц, прости за все, что я с тобой сделал, я скверный человек и скверный партнер, но я любил и люблю тебя, не забывай об этом. Как же об этом забыть, ничего ты со мной не сделал, я люблю тебя, спи, я приду утром, он поцеловал Франца, в последний раз поцеловал, и лег спать. Что дальше? Я проснулся, и Франца рядом не было, Франца нигде не было на свете, но это неправда, я проснулся, и Франц умер при мне, умер через десять минут, и очень быстро остыл, я раньше не знал, что мертвые так быстро остывают. Как много смертей, это несносно: мать, Вера, Константин, Эрик, Оррин, теперь еще и Франц, и другие, другие, все умирают, исчезают, а ему и позавтракать не с кем, не с кем посплетничать и посмеяться, не с кем поехать в Ниццу, теперь-то его пустят в казино, он вырос, он совершеннолетний, и деньги у него есть, но зачем ехать куда-то одному, зачем играть, когда-то у него были две собаки, низенькие собаки, вислоухие и прелестные, он приводил их в театр, и все спрашивали: а можно погладить? - и собаки выли, если их оставляли в гримерке одних, им скучно, они думали, что он их бросил навсегда, больше нет ни собак, ни гримерки, ни театра, все рассыпается, все рассыпалось, и пропали блокноты с уроками Веры, и об этих блокнотах он жалел сильнее всего, видно, их выбросили, даже не прочитав, Вера устарела, уроки устарели, он сам устарел, выбросили и его, не продлили с ним договор, это очень просто. С ним все кончено, он смирился, он чаще пил - хотят алкоголика, так пусть получают алкоголика на здоровье, но никто его не хотел, никто не звонил ему после похорон Франца; что хуже одинокой старости - беспокойная старость, тщеславие и гордыня, и кто-то говорил: если заметишь, что я начинаю учить других жить - отрави меня, пожалуйста, он бы не учил жить, он бы учил танцевать, но и это никому уже не было нужно, учились у других, танцевали с другими и для других, и некого винить, и не на что обижаться. Спросите об этом у Хеннинга, он танцевал когда-то, он знает. Но разве Хеннинг еще жив? Мне кажется, я читал в газете, что он умер. Да, в самом деле, я тоже читал в газете. Он точно умер, я помню его некролог. Спросите у Хеннинга, он покажет, как это танцуют, он знает, он сам когда-то танцевал. Хеннинг? Кто такой Хеннинг? Он давно умер, вы с ума сошли. Но были же у него друзья, но кто-то еще навещал его, беспокоился о нем, кто-то звал его в гости, кто-то любил его, неправда, что все его забыли, и эти балетные - алчные, жестокие, равнодушные, - они не все, им на него наплевать, но и ему на них наплевать, он их пережил, он ничего им не должен. Как ты себя сегодня чувствуешь, спрашивала Кирстен по телефону, только отвечай, пожалуйста, правду, я ведь пойму, что ты врешь. И он послушно отвечал правду: я чувствую себя хорошо, я чувствую себя плохо, что-то сердце давит, погода меняется, болит голова, я очень скучаю без Франца, приходи, я испек твое любимое печенье, мое любимое шоколадное печенье, такое же, каким меня угощал когда-то старый Меррилд, ты не помнишь Меррилда, не знаешь Меррилда, его никто не помнит и не знает, не приходи, мне сегодня не хочется никого видеть, как я себя чувствую? как будто я не существую. Как будто я медленно исчезаю, еще немного - и я исчезну совсем, поторопись, а то не застанешь меня, нет, не торопись, это надолго, это постепенное исчезновение, я буду здесь, я еще успею тебе надоесть.  
Как все кончается, повторял он вслед за Верой, и как скучно, что все кончается - вот так, неужели это все, неужели ничего больше не будет, никогда ничего больше не будет? Жизнь не удалась, жизнь была неудачной и ужасно длинной, шестьдесят лет - это много, хоть когда он умрет, все станут растерянно говорить, что он был еще совсем не старый, всего шестьдесят, это нечестно, это непозволительно и непоправимо мало. Вернуться бы назад, изменить что-нибудь: не знакомиться в тиволи с Францем, не ссориться с матерью насмерть, не оставаться в этой стране, уехать вслед за Эриком, по примеру Эрика, танцевать по ту сторону атлантического океана, любить Оррина или кого-то вроде Оррина, счастливого ровесника, легкого ровесника, не унижаться из-за него и не ревновать, и подобрать у врачей какое-нибудь хорошее лекарство от беды и болезни, в Америке хорошие врачи, не привязываться к одному театру, не отдавать себя одному театру и никому не отдавать, и тогда, может быть, он сам был бы счастливее и легче, он станцевал бы меньше, но стоило ли так мучиться, чтобы станцевать все, что он станцевал, неужели нет ничего важнее балета, важнее балетов, сомнамбулы, жизели и аполлона, сильфиды, ореола и спящей красавицы, добровольцев короля на острове амагер, неаполя вдали от дании, ромео с джульеттой и без джульетты, орфея и писем к орфею, сирано, кармен, памятника мертвому мальчику, зимнего двора, сиреневого сада, лебединого озера, лунного пьеро и лунного оленя, четырех темпераментов, симфонии до мажор, фестиваля цветов, вариаций доницетти в консерватории, багажа, сумасшедшего дома, страны снов, шопенианы, выпускного бала, неужели нет ничего важнее всех этих названий, старых и новых, забытых и вечных, стертых из репертуара, восстановленных, воскрешенных, и он думал: да, ничего важнее нет, или нет, нет ничего важнее. Это балет свел тебя с ума, сказал кто-то горько, и он не узнал голос, но возразил: нет, я сошел бы с ума без балета. У матери не было балета, и она убила себя, я пытался себя убить, но попробовал всего один раз, или два раза, и несерьезно, я не хотел по-настоящему умереть. Потому что у меня был балет, и я не хотел умирать, пока он есть, пока у меня не отняли балет, мне казалось, что его можно отнять, но это вздор, они не смогли его отнять, я не танцую, не учу, меня выгнали из театра, но балет не исчез, балет по-прежнему со мной, во мне, и я не умру, с какой стати мне умирать.   
Мы еще поглядим-почитаем, говорила Вера, мы еще поглядим-потанцуем, а почитаем о том, что танцевали когда-то, что хотели бы станцевать. Мы еще поживем, он еще поживет, снова войдет на старую сцену, в старую студию би, в честь кого она так названа, в честь мистера-Би, нет, в честь старичка Августа, как все здесь знакомо, как мало изменилось, пианист встанет ему навстречу и улыбнется: как давно я вас не видел, вот хорошо, что вы здесь, вот хорошо, что с вами все хорошо. Круг замыкается, замыкается rond de jambe, правая рука в третьей позиции, левая – во второй, не спеши, мой мальчик, ты принц, там спит твоя принцесса, не беги на середину, чтоб скорее начать вариацию, пройди неторопливо, тебя подождут, тебя должны ждать, я никому больше не нужен, но я нужен тебе, это уже кое-что, и я отдам тебе эту вариацию, я выучу тебя танцевать, она очень простая: двойные ronds de jambe и piqué attitudes, ничего особенного, да, ничего особенного - для него, для его девятнадцати, для его двадцати трех, он старый принц, пришедший из изгнания, он идет по своему дворцу, и ему говорят: здравствуйте, как поживаете, а он отвечает: спасибо, лучше всех, все забыто, все стерто, он никогда не был изгнан, он отдыхал где-то далеко, а теперь вернулся, и всем он нужен, и все просят: пройдите с нами вот это хоть вполноги, отрепетируйте с нами вот это, без вас мы не справимся, как хорошо, что вы наконец-то здесь, где же вы пропадали. Сердце сдает, но это от волнения, от чересчур нежных чувств, он похудеет, он знает, как легко похудеть, о, эти помидоры, яблоки, йогурты, и никаких сладостей, никакого грязного шоколада, но он помолодеет, вернется в свое тело, в легкое тело, и все скажут: о, Хеннинг, ты так красив, влюбиться можно, нельзя влюбляться, даже и не думайте, любуйтесь так, а руками не трогайте. Когда-то его сравнивали с Эриком: кто лучше танцует, кто хуже, кто одареннее, кто бездарнее, с кем проще работать, с кем проще жить, кто капризен и несносен, а кто послушен и мил, оба были несносны, оба были милы, и один хореограф объяснял, что у Хеннинга есть вес, есть тело, а Эрик бесплотен, сильф, а не человек, как что-то для него ставить, если он все время ускользает, если он так холоден, что пальцы стынут, когда к нему прикоснешься, сказано выше: не трогайте руками, но не об Эрике, а о Хеннинге, и неважно, всех трогают, надо надевать перчатки, раз пальцы немеют и стынут, температура при Эрике - ниже нуля. Эрика больше нет, он один остался, и все боятся его потерять, вчера еще не боялись, не думали о нем, а сегодня твердят: как же мы будем без вас, Хеннинг, так же и будете, справлялись как-то два года, и дальше справитесь, что вам до меня. Но сердце болит, всё болит, он глотает свои горькие таблетки, желтые облатки, и запивает водой, его зовут посидеть вечером в баре, его угощают пивом, он отказывается: ему нельзя, врачи запретили, он сам себе запретил. Как хорошо, что его снова любят, как трудно, когда вокруг много людей, потом все будут думать: может быть, это мы виноваты, мы переутомили его, и поэтому он умер, мы приблизили его смерть; ничего они не приблизили, она сама приблизилась и прикоснулась к нему, не надевая перчаток, он не Эрик, с ним обращаются по-другому, и сладить с ним легче, чем с Эриком, и любят его сильнее, чем Эрика, нет, прежде его сильнее любили, когда он еще был жив. Все упиралось в любовь, это стена, тупик, боль, и не повернешь назад, не обойдешь ее и не обойдешься без нее, его сильно любили, его слишком мало любили, совсем недостаточно, не удержали его, дали ему умереть, но это вздор, любовь не разобьет тромб, не расширит артерии, он и не знал, что умирает, как спокойно это незнание, как спокойна смерть без мучений, это не самоубийство, не наркотики, это легочная эмболия, все лучше, чем рак легких, пневмония или безумие, а впрочем, никакой разницы, он соскальзывает с кресла на пол и ложится ничком, и ему уже на все наплевать.  
Никакой смерти нет, ее выдумали взрослые - вместе со странным законом о том, будто нельзя спать с другим, нельзя спать с другом до совершеннолетия, это ужасный разврат. После дня рождения он пришел к Францу - это было лето пятьдесят первого года, лето их любви, - и Франц вышел к нему хмурый, наверно, какие-нибудь неприятности на службе, какие-нибудь неприятности дома, с матерью, он спросил, в чем дело, я могу чем-нибудь помочь. И Франц сказал сердито: ты мне солгал, как ты посмел мне лгать? Я думал, ты совершеннолетний, я понятия не имел, что тебе всего семнадцать. Что мы теперь будем делать? Ты понимаешь, что если о нас узнают, это конец всему, конец твоей карьере, моей репутации. А твои родители? Ты понимаешь, что их это убьет? Он ответил беззаботно: да они все знают, давно уже знают, им все равно, и всем все равно, никто не узнает. Если бы так и продолжать, не прикасаясь к Францу, но он не мог не прикасаться, он был слишком сильно влюблен, ему на всю жизнь хватило этой слишком сильной любви. Он подошел к Францу и обнял его, вдохнул запах вербены и трубочного табака, Франц тогда курил трубку, Франц смазывал шею и запястья вербеной нобиле, благородной вербеной для благородных запястий, висков и скул, Франц красив и замкнут, и он думал, что будет любить Франца больше всех на свете, всегда будет любить Франца и будет ему верен, никогда не изменит, никогда не захочет никого, кроме Франца. Он попросил: не сердись на меня, я больше не буду, и Франц ответил сердито, что больше уже и не надо, все сделано, в следующий раз он потребует у нового дружка паспорт, прежде чем лечь с ним в постель; и он вздрогнул и крепче прижался к Францу, крепче обнял его: зачем тебе новый, если есть я, неужели ты сможешь разлюбить меня и лечь в постель с кем-то еще, не со мной? Но Франц уже смягчился и взял его голову в ладони, приподнял и поцеловал, никогда не забыть это ощущение: прохладные ладони Франца на его щеках, прохладные губы Франца на его губах, прохлада, запах вербены, бабочка на стекле, окно распахнуто, и ветер вытягивает занавески наружу. Значит, будем теперь очень осторожны, сказал Франц, и если к нам привяжутся, а вполне могут привязаться, зря ты думаешь, что никому нет дела и все вокруг слепые и дураки, значит, тогда мы скажем, что ничего между нами нет, мы ждем, когда тебе исполнится восемнадцать. И лучше мне, конечно, пореже у тебя ночевать или не ночевать вовсе. Ты тоже не смей оставаться у меня на ночь, это будет выглядеть подозрительно. Он кивнул и спросил: значит, будем делать это днем, раз нельзя оставаться на ночь? Что - это, спросил Франц, улыбаясь, как он улыбался, как можно было не любить его, когда он так улыбался. Ну, нарушать закон, будем нарушать его днем, раз ночью опасно? Ты ужасный мальчишка, сказал Франц, как ты себя ведешь, это несносно. Мы будем законопослушными гражданами, мы не станем нарушать закон ни днем, ни ночью. Ну совсем немножко, предложил он, пока никто не видит, иногда можно нарушать закон, пока никто не видит. И пока никого нет дома. Давай я закрою окно, хорошо?  
Он закрыл окно, и они немножко нарушили закон. Потом вытерлись носовыми платками и сели в обнимку, обниматься не запрещено, это нежные невинные объятия, бабочка распласталась на стекле, если не выпустить ее на улицу, к вечеру она умрет. Но он не думал о бабочке, не думал о будущем, не думал даже о балете, нет ничего, кроме Франца и любви к Францу, и это прекрасно, так и должно быть - ничего не должно быть, кроме Франца и любви. Сказать бы об этом вслух, но Франц усмехнется, пожмет плечами, он вдвое старше и не влюблен так сильно, он и не умеет так сильно влюбляться, у него холодная кровь. Сколько у тебя еще свободного времени, часа два? Чем займемся, съездим куда-нибудь или пообедаем, ты, наверно, голодный? Он помотал головой, он не чувствовал голода, ему не хотелось никуда ехать, не хотелось никуда идти, снаружи не прижмешься к Францу, пусть никому нет дела, но все же лучше вести себя прилично, ему хотелось вести себя неприлично и прижиматься к Францу, и целовать Франца всегда, когда тянет - поцеловать. Он поцеловал, и Франц не ответил ему, не взглянул на него, Франц был сейчас с ним и не совсем с ним, как легко свершалось отделение, отстранение, и нельзя было привыкнуть к этой легкости, к тому, что он нужен Францу меньше, чем Франц нужен ему, Францу и без него хорошо, а ему так плохо, невыносимо плохо без Франца. Все отношения конечны, мой хороший, мы прекрасно проводим время, но не надейся, что это навсегда, скоро нам надоест любить друг друга и мы вежливо расстанемся, поверь мне, такие связи длятся год или два, что в твоем возрасте, что в моем возрасте. Будь благоразумен, ты очень милый мальчик, но занимайся балетом, а не мной, и не жди, что я отдам тебе всю свою жизнь, ничего я тебе не отдам. Он выслушал Франца и кивнул: договорились, не надо мне ничего отдавать, я обещаю быть благоразумным и заниматься балетом, я и не умею ничего, кроме балета, тут он врал, он кое-что умел, всегда можно бросить все и уйти в драму, открыть рот, разонеметь, можно даже в оперу, еще не поздно учиться петь, но испробовав все искусства, все равно он вернется к балету, и музенька терпсихорочка прикоснется пальчиком к его пальцу, подаст ему руку и скажет: пойдем танцевать наш дуэт, считай, чтоб не сбиться. Мир прекрасен и пуст, бестревожен и безмятежен, в нем нет ничего дурного, в нем не случится ничего дурного, повторяется отрицание: ничего, ничего, ничего, а что же есть в этом мире: солнце, трамвайные рельсы, взбитые сливки с корицей, балетные черные туфли, запах вербены на шее Франца, вечность, которой вообще-то не существует. Он вздохнул и подумал: и это я тоже забуду, забуду, как мне хорошо, как я счастлив сейчас, ему же легче, если он забудет, если не вспомнит об этом, когда станет несчастлив, но будущее непредставимо, вернее - непредставимо будущее с несчастьями, он не знал о своей болезни, он не знал, что мать покончит с собой, он не знал, что Франц не бросит его, но разлюбит, отношения бесконечны, и это страшнее всего, он ничего не знал, и тем лучше, зачем об этом знать, зачем заранее мучиться. Что ж ты молчишь, спросил Франц, скажи мне что-нибудь, или ты на меня обиделся? Как будто он мог обидеться на Франца, как будто Франц и не догадывался, что не способен сейчас причинить боль, что бы ни делал, Франц ничего с ним не делал, снова это ужасное «ничего», Франц его очень любил, насколько хватало любви. Он поцеловал Францу руку, прижал ладонь сначала к губам, а потом к щеке, и ответил тихо:  
\- Что ты, на что мне обижаться. Мне ужасно хорошо. Мне кажется, я всегда буду любить тебя, что бы ни случилось.  
\- Даже если я стану старым, толстым, гадким стариком? Старым стариком, занудой, импотентом.  
\- А я буду любить тебя даже таким. Мне так кажется, пока ты сидишь рядом со мной и обнимаешь меня. Как жаль, что нельзя всю жизнь пробыть вот так рядом с тобой, никогда не расставаться.   
\- Тебе надоест сидеть на одном месте, мой хороший. А мне надоест заботиться о тебе. Ведь о тебе надо заботиться, ты не выдержишь один. Ты слишком хрупкий.  
\- Вовсе нет, зачем обо мне заботиться. Я уже не ребенок, я взрослый, я не слабее тебя.  
\- Ты слишком хрупкий, Хеннинг, - повторил Франц. - Ты хрупкое растение. И я боюсь, что если так дальше пойдет, ты просто умрешь без меня. Я этого не хочу.  
\- Господи, что ты говоришь, - сказал он. - Что ты говоришь. Я очень люблю тебя, но я без тебя не умру. И совсем не надо обо мне заботиться, я ничего этого не хочу, я хочу, чтоб мы просто любили друг друга и жили вместе.   
\- И больше ничего?  
\- И больше ничего. Я хочу просто любить тебя. И я буду всегда тебя любить, но я без тебя не умру.  
\- Вот и умница, не умирай. Я тоже не умру без тебя. То есть, умру при тебе, это тебя устроит?  
\- Не устроит. Мы никогда не умрем.  
\- Как скажешь. Мы никогда не умрем.   
Его старое тело, грузное тело лежало рядом с креслом, кто-то плакал над ним и твердил: приезжайте скорее, приезжайте скорее, хоть можно было уже и не спешить, пульса нет, и сердце остановилось, нельзя его оживить, очень жаль, но нельзя. К нему и за ним приехали в свое время, отвезли в больницу и укрыли простыней, он так не сможет дышать, зачем же вы укрыли с головой, нет, все в порядке, ему теперь дышать не надо; в документах поставили дату, час и минуты: он умер в мае, утром, в десять, сообщите родственникам, и родственникам сообщили, пусть они разбираются сами с наследством, бумагами, домом, похоронами, пусть сжигают фотографии, сжигают его самого, пусть встречают запоздавших в аэропорту и говорят: пойдем, мы должны его похоронить. Все свершалось без него, без его участия, все устраивалось очень удачно, и он не волновался: они справятся, они сделают так, как лучше, попрощаются с ним и забудут о нем, он сам попрощался с ними и о них забыл. Он подумал: зачем же я лежу на полу, надо встать, и Франц подал ему руку, взглянул на него сверху вниз: ну, вставай, я тебе помогу, как приятно, что Франц ему помогает, он сжал пальцы Франца и почувствовал, что снова становится легким, семнадцатилетним, нет больше ни боли, ни отчаяния, ни черных дверей, нет небытия. Ему было семнадцать, он был вне закона, он был очень счастлив. Франц улыбнулся, и он понял, что Франц любит его, просто любит, и все будет хорошо; солнце сияло по-южному, как в Италии, как в Испании, на лазурных берегах, и трамвай звенел вдалеке, как сладко, что он уходит прочь без меня, а мне не надо спешить вслед за ним, не надо уезжать от тебя на трамвае. Мы никогда не умрем - это значит, что мы никогда не расстанемся, он поцеловал помолодевшего Франца, ощутил вербенный запах и запах табака, и повторил: мы никогда не умрем. Давай откроем окно, и пусть все нас видят, никому нет дела до нас, все идут мимо; никому нет дела до них, мир был прекрасен и пуст, мир был полон любовью и балетом, все шли мимо и не замечали их, и верили в собственное бессмертие. Как хорошо, что все это есть - солнце, балет, любовь и Франц, как хорошо, что это никогда не исчезнет. Пойдем? - спросил он. Пойдем, - ответил Франц. Куда пойдем, куда угодно, у них еще два часа, много часов, вся несуществующая вечность, но прежде выпустим бабочку, а то она умрет здесь, в закрытой комнате, нельзя, чтобы она умерла. Солнце светило, внизу говорили, что он умер, Хеннинг умер, на год пережил своего Франца, не смог без Франца жить, а они шагнули вперед, держась за руки, совершенно счастливые, совершенно живые, распахнули окно и выпустили бабочку в рай.


End file.
